


A Rick and Morty Kinktober Challenge

by PeachesnCreamBoys



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Culture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Body Modification, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Cock Piercing, Collars, Corseting, Cosplay, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dirty Talk, First Time, Food Kink, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Incest, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Latex, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Molestation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgies, Outdoor Sex, Piercings, Power Bottom, Recreational Drug Use, Riding Crops, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Spanking, Suspension, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vampire Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Weapons Kink, kind of?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesnCreamBoys/pseuds/PeachesnCreamBoys
Summary: My attempt at the kinktober challenge, tags will be added as stories are added. This is my debut on AO3





	1. Day 1: Choking/Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really knowledgable in breath play, but I hope I made it convincing enough for my first piece.

Rick had pushed Morty too far. Morty could deal with a lot of Rick’s shit when it came to adventures. He could deal with Rick putting his life in peril, he could deal with Rick giving him humiliating tasks, but this, this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He had manipulated and played with the young man’s emotions in an elaborate scheme just to get a pinch of dry crushed up alien herbs that Rick claimed gave a wicked good high at the expense of drastically reducing ones physical strength. The pair had made it to the hanger where Rick had parked the ship when he spun around and made one last remark about the look on Morty’s face when the brunette snapped. Morty lunged, talking his grandfather to the ground, hands around the older man’s throat and squeezing as he just unloaded his rage, just spitting out all the ways Rick had wronged him during this little trip. Rick grabbed at Morty’s writs, but found that thanks to the drug, he didn’t have the strength to pry them off. Rick was finding harder and harder to breath as Morty squeezed as he shout at Rick with tears in his eyes.

“I-I can’t believe you, Rick! I-I really thought you were dead back there! H-how could you! And all for some dru- to chase some high you felt like chasing today! You know how much I care about you, and you just-just used it like that?!? You son-of-a-bitch I-I-I…” Morty trailed off as he looked down at his Grandfather gasping and struggling in his grip. For a moment Morty thought he went too far until he felt something hard rub against his leg. He relaxed his grip enough for Rick to take a breath as he looked down at the old man. A slight blush could be seen on that man’s cheeks, and as Morty eye’s trailed downward, more signs of arousal could be seen on poking from under the blue shirt and brown slacks. Morty’s dumb-founded face shifted into a mischievous grin. He found himself in one of those rare moments where he could hold power over his superior.

Ricks eyes widen both from the drug and in realization as to what the look on Mory’s face meant for him. “Listen, Morty. I-If your thinking wha-URP-t I think your thinking, it can-it can wait until we get home. So just let me up and we can get on the ship and-Morty!” Ricks voice raised to a yelp as the younger man swiftly removed his lab coat and used it to bind his wrists above his head.

“No Rick, I-I’m calling the shots right now. And-and I say you owe me for everything you put me through. I’m not going to wait, not after discovering you have a thing for being choked.” Keeping one hand on his Grandfather’s throat and applying a slight pressure Morty lifted the blue shirt up high enough to expose the other man’s chest, and harshly pinched a nipple. Rick let out a gasp and writhed a bit under the touch, he liked it rough.

“M-Morty please, l-let’s just go home first and then you-URP- you can rail me as much as you can.”

“Oh? Are you afraid of getting caught or something Rick? Y-you too much of a pussy to be seen as a bottom in public instead of a top? Pretty weak, old man.” Morty taunted, he knew the one way he could get Rick to really go along with it, was to put Rick’s huge ego in question. Rick furrowed his brow and leered at Morty, “Bring it on, you little shit. Rick Sanchez is no pussy!”

Taking that as a cue to go on, Morty undid the belt from Rick’s pants and set it off to the side as he slid his hand under both pants and underwear to grab a hold of Rick’s erection that had long soaked the underwear that trapped it.

“Gee Rick, you’re already leaking. That’s kinda shameful, huh? Does THIS really get you off?” Morty asked, squeezing Rick’s bruised neck hard. Rick’s cocked throbbed and leaked a bit precum; he let out a strangled gasp. He couldn’t believe his dick was responding so much, it felt like he was a fucking teenager again.

Morty went ahead and removed the bottom half of Rick’s cloths; which allowed him to breath a little. Morty retrieved the tube of lubricant his Grandfather kept in one of the pant’s pockets before crawling back in between Rick’s legs. Usually whenever they did something like this, regardless of who topped, Morty would give Rick head. But after having Rick bring him to such a state of anger and frustration, he decided to bypass it and go for directly giving the scientist a good dicking. Morty smeared a generous amount of his manhood and wiped the rest around Rick’s entrance. He then grabbed the older man’s hips and roughly shoved himself inside. Rick let out a gasp and a low moan at the harsh intrusion. Morty gave a cocky grin at hearing the other man start to unravel beneath him. Having a moment of inspiration, Morty grabbed Rick’s discarded belt and looped it around his neck. The scientist gave strangles moan as he felt the leather tighten around his already tender neck. Morty began thrusting into Rick while alternating tightening and loosening the belt. Every time Morty pulled and tightened the belt, Rick would tighten and squeeze around him. He set a rough pace, chasing his own pleasure as he knew Rick was getting off to all the rough treatment from what he could hear.

“Oh Fu-GASP-ck M-morty! Har-GASP-der please! G-URK-Grandpa’s so close. P-pull it as…. -WHEEZE- as tight as you can when I cum.. I-I’m Be-GASP-begging you Morty!” Spurred on by Rick's moans, Morty thrusted his boyish hips against his elder’s backside as hard and fast as he could, his own orgasm almost in reach. He wanted to punish Rick by having him cum first, something Rick had teased him for constantly. Deciding to cheat, Morty took his free hand and squeezed just under the head of Rick’s manhood and pressed down harshly on the tip. Rick nearly screamed as he came but was cut off by Morty pulling the belt tight. Rick felt like his eyes were going to roll to the back of his head as his vision blurred as he had one of the most powerful orgasms he could remember. Morty felt Rick clench and squeeze around his sensitive cock, causing him to reach his climax and came inside the man he couldn’t live without. Before letting himself enjoy the afterglow, he loosened the belt and took it off Rick’s neck. There was a indent of the leather around Rick’s neck. Morty leaned over his grandfather and rested his head on the elder’s chest as relaxed.

It was about less then then ten minutes later when a noise disturbed Morty’s rest, and he whipped his head around to spy an alien janitor walking along the hanger. Their eyes lock and Morty gave a glare Rick would be proud of. Sweating, the janitor quickly made a 180 and walked away briskly, whistling nervously to himself. Deciding he didn’t want to bee seen by anyone else, Morty pulled his pants back up and went to Rick. Giving him a shake Morty found that the scientist had passed out; whether it was from the intense orgasm or lack of air, he didn’t know. Morty gave a sigh of relief as he watched Rick’s chest rise and fall with his breath. After the scare he was given earlier, he was glad he didn’t accidentally kill Rick. Morty gathered his grandfather’s lower garments and belt and tossed them into the ship before, with some difficulty, hauling the scientist’s body inside as well. Morty laid Rick in the back seat before turning on the ship and setting the auto pilot to head home to earth. I would take some time to get there, hopefully enough for Rick to wake up and for both to come up with a story for the colorful marks on Rick’s neck.


	2. Day 2: Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extravagant alien feast with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone a little over the top with this one

“L-look here Mo-URP-rty, this alien emperor has a shitload of zorbium I need, and is willing to give me it just for participating in a ceremonial dinner. It’s the easiest fucking thing to do. As long as we do it properly and don’t offend him or his other guests, it’s all mine. You understand? Otherwise I need to take you on maybe six or more life-threatening adventures to get half as much. It’s practically a win-win.” Rick said to Morty. “Look, do exactly what they ask of us and ev-URP-everything will be just peachy. Now, Once we land we are going to meet this blowhard and he’s going to explain how this is all going to work. I can’t exaggerate how important it is that I get the Zorbium, so you have to follow through! Don’t-don’t let me down Morty.”

“Ok, ok Rick I get it already.” Morty answered. The majority of the trip was just Rick drilling into him how important this mission was and Morty had enough of listening to the old man.

The pair landed by what looked like a palace constructed out of green and yellow gemstone, and was greeted by a green alien with blue fur and three eyes. The elaborate headdress and gem encrusted cape marked him as the emperor in question. He lead the two humans into the palace and was talking about how much he appreciated having human guests for the first time and history about traditional feast they would be participating in. In truth, both were only half listening to what the alien was saying until he got to how they would conduct themselves during the feast.

“Now Rick, I assume this Morty will be your kapluddle, correct? I mean it seems to me that he is your underling.” The emperor pointed to Morty and looked to Rick for confirmation.

“Um… yeah I guess so.” Rick said as he took a swig from his flask.

“Great! Then my servant, will take your Morty and prepare him for his roll. If you’ll please, Glorfa.” The Emperor said, clapping his hands together and summoning a spherical orange alien with an anteater snout. It took Morty’s arm and began leading him away. Morty shot Rick a nervous glance as he was dragged off.

“Sooo whats up? How are we doing this thing, and where is Morty being taken?” Rick asked, slightly narrowing his eyes. He didn’t like that Morty was being lead away, but he didn’t want to risk his prize.

“Oh, he is going to be stripped and cleansed. He is going to be….. Er I do believe in your language you call it a “plate”. Yes, he will be laid out on your own personal table and the cook will come by and dish out your meal onto him. Don’t worry, non of our foods are harmful to your species, and I do believe you’ll find it delicious. You on the other hand will be given a sclera to wear during the feast. You both may take part in consuming the food, but you’ll have to feed him. Once the last morsel is consumed, barriers will be raised, and you can to with your “plate” as you wish in privacy.”

Rick just stared a little dumbfounded, he didn’t quite anticipate this. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how he had notice Morty had developed somewhat of a crush on him. He couldn’t possibly pass up a golden opportunity like this.

Meanwhile, Morty was dragged along and had his role explained to him. Naturally he turned red, but he couldn’t let Rick down. He liked Rick, maybe even loved him. The way Rick would smile at him when he did something useful, or the praises that were rained on him when he really came through for Rick. It was those little moments he lived for and he knew if he did this, Rick would praise him big time. Morty was luckily allowed to bathe his own body and was even provided a tiny towel he held over his bits for some modesty. He was lead into a room with nothing but a small table and was instructed to lie on his back; which he did, placing the tiny towel over his nethers to cover up.

It wasn’t long after the orange alien servant left that the cook came in and rolled a large cart of various alien food close to Morty. He frowned when he saw the tiny towel covering the boy.

“No cloth, it will ruin the aesthetic of the layout,” The cook said as he swiped the only covering Morty had.

“Hey!” Morty yelped as he tried to cover up. The chef moved Morty’s arms back to his sides.

“No move, no talk. Be a good kapluddle and be still, Going to set out the food. By the way, bare human makes a pretty kapluddle.” The cook said.

Morty blushed a bit at the comment though strange coming from the alien. The chef then proceeded to layout food on Morty’s skin. He tried his best to be still and quiet though mortified and having some of the food items and sauces tickle his skin in intimate places. For a moment he was afraid he’d have some kind of allergic reaction, but that didn’t happen. After serving, the cook walked out of the room with his kart. Morty wondered how long it would be before Rick would arrive. Some of the food was hot on his skin, yet it didn’t burn. He hoped whatever it was wouldn’t get cold before Rick took his seat on the pillow next to the table he was on. It wasn’t long before Rick entered, but not in his usual attire. He was shirtless had on an orange silk toga, just without the part that went over the shoulder. Morty couldn’t imagine how it was held in place, however his thoughts were interrupted by a mechanical sound and he noticed the walls were being lowered. When he looked opposite to the side Rick was on, he saw a beautiful centerpiece; and from what his limited view gave him, a few other guests the emperor must have had. All of them had another alien bellow them as a plate. The Emperor himself was on a raised platform so he could look over his guests. His “plate” was a teal-skinned humanoid women with six breasts. Morty couldn’t help but stare as the Emperor gave a short speech thanking his guests. Morty’s attention was diverted when he felt something flick over his nipple. He moaned unintentionally and jerked his head towards Rick, who had taken his seat on the pillow. His grandfather wore a huge shit-eating grin as he looked down at the younger male. Morty looked down at his own chest and watched as Rick traced around his nipple with some eating implement that looked like a short skewer with a blunt tip and could flex and bend easily.

His little outburst earned a side glance from the emperor who wrapped up his speech and rang a small gong signaling the start of the feast. Music began to play from somewhere unseen and Rick swished his utencil in the blue sauce and over Morty’s nipple again. The brunette bit his lip to stifle another moan as Rick teased him. On the left side of his chest were what looked like little blue splotchy apples with stubby tentacle like bottoms on a blue sauce the same color as the weird dish. The apple-like items felt like jello, and Morty whimpered quietly as Rick nudged one over his now erect bud. With a calm serene smile, rick finally stabbed at the item and brought it to his mouth to eat. Morty then watched as Rick took a small knife and carefully cut one of the apple things into small pieces, stab at one of them and held it to Morty’s lips. He was grateful Rick was sharing with him as the food did smell really good. He opened his mouth and Rick fed him. Morty gave out a small moan of contentment as the strange food tasted like blue-raspberry jello. Rick continue to feed him little bits after he ate a whole one himself. Soon all that was left of that dish was the sauce, so Rick moved on to what was on Moty’s other pectoral. Here, a strange creamy substance was spread. From how it felt on Morty’s skin, it reminded him of the feeling of whipped cream on his tongue. However the surface had harden when exposed to the air and was of a consistency similar to marzipan and cradled several long, cherry tomato sized and colored lumps. Rick picked up a sharper fork-like utensil and stabbed at one, stirring it into the cream a little. He brought it to Morty’s lips first. He took it from the fork and chewed, it also tasted very good. It reminded him slightly of hotdogs and figured it was some kind of meat dish. As Rick stabbed the last one, he took his sweet time twirling it into the cream, deliberately rubbing over Morty’s other nipple. The body under Rick trembled a little and the gaze of the older man passed over the dish displayed over Morty’s stomach, to where the desert piece was between his grandsons legs. The dessert were two small pastry-like items, some kind of purple custard and decorated neatly in with white frosting and a berry red sauce; Morty had to keep his thighs together to hold it. Rick grinned as he notice the carefully arranged items and beautifully decorated frosted designs were disrupted by a certain long fleshy rod sticking straight up. He turned his gaze back to Morty who’s cheeks were a beet red. He shifted nervously, his breaths shallow as his tool throbbed every so often. The older scientist turned his attention back to the main course that laid on Morty’s tummy, it was half of some long grey gourd that was steaming and stuffed with various other unidentifiable morsels. Together, Rick and Morty polished it off, while Rick allowed his fingers to trace and tickle Morty’s sides. Then it was on to desert, which was eaten with a spoon. Rick divided each pastry in half so Morty could try them. Then Rick began scooping up some of the custard. He gave some to Morty and had a little himself, though he mostly played around with it, drizzling it and the sweet sauces over Morty’s erect member.

Soon the emperor noticed his guests had finished their meals, though Rick seemed to be taking his time with his dessert and was the only one not finished. He rang the gong again, signaling the end of the meal before pressing a button; causing the walls to rise once more. Now Rick and Morty were alone in a room. The blushing brunette looked up at Rick.

“Umm.. Rick? Wha-whats going on? What’s s-supposed to happen now?”

“Well Morty,” The older man said with a predatory grin, “The emperor has given his guests the privacy to lick their plate clean. Whatcha think about that?”

“….. P-please, Rick.” Morty said softly.

Rick smiled softly and leaned in to give Morty a soft kiss on his lips. Morty’s heart fluttered and he let out a happy sigh.

“You can be as loud as you need to, peanut. They can’t hear-these walls are sound proof, babe.”

Rick leaned over and lavished Morty’ssensitive chest, licking off the sauce and cream, taking time to lick and suckle on the brunette’s eager nubs. The younger man squealed and parted his legs. Morty then let out a gasp as he felt some of the berry sauce and custard cream slide between his legs, under his package and drizzled over his entrance to drip onto the table.

“Tsk Tsk, Morty. You are one messy boy,” Rick commented when he took in the lewd sight.

Once Morty’s chest was sufficiently cleaned, he moved on and lapped up the few spilled morsels from the main course. Rick smiled as he licked listening to his treasured one giggle and whine. He moved lower and came to the messy residuals of his desert, ignoring Mory’s throbbing cock to lick the mess from the boys thighs and the drippings over Morty’s pucker.

“Oohhh… Oh-oh Rick… Th-that feels good.” The younger male moaned as he arched his back.

Rick finished cleaning all but one part of Morty, the part he was saving for last, his cute, now weeping member. Rick ran his tongue from base to tip, licking off some of the mess before taking the whole thing mouth. Morty gasped, not expecting Rick to do this, he raised his arms from his side and carded then into the elder man’s hair. Rick smiled with his mouth full of cock and proceeded to suck Morty off.The youth was a moaning mess and it didn’t take long for him to tense up, crying out as he came.

Gulping the contents down, Rick wiped his chin and said, “You know, out of all the creams, sauces and syrups I’ve had during this feast, I like yours the best.”

Morty giggled and beamed under the glow of the lewd praise.

“Did I do good Rick?” Morty asked, batting his large brown eyes.

“You sure did kiddo. Now come on, lets get you dressed and head back to earth with all my new zorbium.”


	3. Day 3: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty fun with sextoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to and inspired by rammegaseed and certain nsfw comic on their pixiv

Morty knew he shouldn’t be doing this. While rick was out on an errand, here he was, in his grandfather’s room rooting around in his stuff. Morty grabbed a box that was wedged way back under Rick’s occasionally used bed, and pulled it out. He chuckled to himself when he read the label, “Rick’s Toys.” He couldn’t help himself, Rick was giving him a hard time lately and he was looking for something to one-up the old man with. He opened the box and had a good laugh at some of the contents. There was certainly a wide variety, annal beads, nipple clamps, spreader bar, dildos, vibrators, and an item that was unopened. Morty grabbed that one and looked at the packaging on the outside. It was in some kind of alien language but from the pictures, Morty figured it was some type of masterbatory device designed to be the feel like fucking someone’s ass. Closing the box and kicking it under the bed, he took the unused toy and went back to his room. The younger male took off his jeans and slid his underwear off before crawling onto his bed and opening the new toy. It didn’t look like much on the outside, lust a long flesh-colored tube; but Morty figured that it was more about how it would feel when he put his dick in it. He brought the opening of the item to his face and studied it. Smiling he brought his tongue out to it and licked around the rim. He flinched for a moment when he noticed the hole clench and quiver a little at his touch. But, remembered that this was an alien product and that this was possibly a function to give it a more realistic experience. He continued to lick and play around with his tongue, imagining that he was eating someone out.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Rick was in line to buy a bunch of machine parts on an alien planet. He was waiting for a while and was glad that it would be his turn soon. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet tickle his asshole. He flinched and turned around to try to find who the fuck dared to do something like that. Behind him stood and alien that looked entirely made up of mineral rock and was holding what looked like a cake. The creature didn’t have tentacles and didn’t look to have anything wet as a part of his body, so Rick turned back with a huff. It wasn’t long before he felt it again. Arms full carrying the box of machine parts, he nearly fell when his knees buckled. Only the hand of the rock creature behind him kept him steady. Rick looked over his should to give a brief thanks before turning around to face forward. He could his feel his face going warm and he couldn’t risk anyone seeing his face. The teasing, wet sensation didn’t let up and Rick had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He was breaking into a nervous sweat and held the box in front to hide his growing erection. Once it was his turn at the register, he shakily made his way forward nearly falling on the counter as he pressed the merchandise forward.

“How-how much?” Rick asked.

“600 florbos for the whole lot. By the way, are you ok humanoid? You seem to be perspiring and face seems a tad crimson.” Replied the stocky lizard-like being.

Rick gave the alien a resentful glare as he paid, and the subject was dropped. It was all rick could do to hold himself together as he put the box on the floor, open a portal, and kick the box into it. He dashed through the portal into the garage and steadied himself by grabbing the counter. The wet feeling had started going deeper inside his ass and could barely stand with the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Panting he looked down at himself and noticed his erection straining as well as a wet patch starting to seep through. He felt the wet invading feeling subside, only to be replaced by a stretching in his rear and what felt like a long hard object press deep into him. He threw his head back and gave a low moan. He tried reaching back under his underwear, to feel what was molesting him, but found no object. He sank to his knees as he felt like someone was fucking him, but kept missing that sweet spot. After several minutes of being denied stimulation at his prostate, he became frustrated and wracked his mind as to what could be causing this. Suddenly it came to him.

“Morty.”

* * *

 

Morty was enjoying the toy, the way it clenched and felt like a real orifice. He was emitting squeaky moans and grabbing one of his nipples as he thrusted the toy up and down his cock. He could feel himself nearing his orgasm when suddenly a familiar green portal appeared above him and down onto his bed landed a very pissed-off Rick.

“Eeep! Rick! How did you-wh-why are you…?” Morty stammered as he tried to himself, but Rick was too fast. With snake-staining speed, rick had his hand around the wrist Morty was holding the toy in.

“Morty! You little sneak! You went through-y-you got this from my room didn’t you?” Rick yelled. The brunette was was like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared for a moment before cowering before the older man.

“I-I-I just- I-I didn’t know…Wha-what is it Rick?” “IT happens to be a sensation conveyor, Morty! And how fucking inept are you? Y-You keep missing! Y-You got make sure it rubs right… HERE!” Rick shouted as angled Morty’s wrist and forced the toy back down the younger man’s shaft. Rick moaned as he finally felt the stimulation he craved and relaxed his grip on his grandson. Morty looked at Rick, then at the toy, then back at Rick.

“What the fuck Rick? Is this.. I mean I don’t even know Rick! What the fuck even is this?!?” Morty shouted ad he pulled the toy off of himself. Rick took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself as he explained to a clearly flabbergasted Morty.

“It’s a custom sensation conveyor sex toy Morty. It’f for-It’s so what ever goes in there I feel up my ass, alright?!? Look, a week ago I was on the citadel and another Rick told me to go fuck myself, and I figured, why not? So I went off planet and got this custom made. I was planning on trying it out at some point, but I guess you beat me to it.”

“Y-y-you mean I… with you I mean, I was actually…? Aw geez.” Morty turned red and sighed in resignation, the truth was that while masturbating with it, his thoughts had wandered to his grandfather. It had became a common occurrence during his little ‘sessions’ and he had long since accepted it.

“Yep, and that’s not all. the toy has a-has a function were it adds a warming sensation to the receiver if who ever happens to be inside has some kind of sexual attraction to who ever the toy is modeled after. If that inferno I was feeling was anything to go by, I’d say you want me bad.” Rick said with a grin. Morty wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face behind his knees. Rick got up and went to Morty’s door, unlocked it and walked out.

A few moments later Rick kicked open the door to Morty’s room, returning with a familiar box. He set it on Morty’s bed and went back to swiftly lock the door once more. Morty leaned over to check the box to find it was the same box he found earlier under Ricks bed. “Um, Rick? Why d-did you bring this?” He asked nervously.

Rick grinned lecherously, “Well Morty, you clearly want to play with my toys, so I figured, why don’t we have some fun together. Would you like that Morty? I got a few ideas to make this a wild ride. Are you with me?” Nervous yet excited at the prospect he nodded quietly. He watched as Rick disrobed completely, and blushed. For being an old man, he was in great shape and Morty couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the body in front of him. Rick shot Morty a grin before digging into the box and pulling out two toys. One, was a set of nipple clamps that were connected with a chain which Rick promptly applied to himself. The other was a set of nipple suction devices which he handed to Morty.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you playing with your chest back there, You can adjust so the squeeze is just right and not too painful.” Rick said. Morty nodded and took the set and placed it on himself.

“Oh, f-fuck! Rick, I-I feel so- this feels amazing.” Morty moaned, enjoying how the toy applied a pleasant squeeze to his small nubs.

“Well we’re only getting started Morty. Going to show you how to have fun the Rick Sanchez way.” He declared as he went back to the box, “I have been waiting for a reason to try this out.” What Rick pulled out next, made Morty’s jaw drop. “It’s a double ended dildo Morty! Bendable and comes with a vibration setting.” Morty swallowed hard as he looked at the purple toy Rick held. He took it from Rick’s hands and looked at it for himself. Rick then went and set the box off of the bed, but not before grabbing two more items, a vibrating cock ring, and a tube of lubricant.

Rick went and sat on the bed In front of Morty. Lubing up the ring, he placed his dick through it, and slid it to the base. Then after applying some to one end of the dildo, he proceed it to insert it inside himself; letting our a low moan as it sank into him. Rick passed the lube to Morty and bent the dildo to be in a good position for the younger man. Morty had some experience playing with his ass and had even experimented a little with inserting objects, but nothing that was specifically designed for insertion. Morty lubed up his end, and positioned himself over the tip. Sensing his nervousness, Rick reached out and offered help Morty support himself. Morty reached out, grateful for the kind gesture and keeping a hold of Rick, slowly impaled himself on fake phallus. Morty whimpered as he descended, the toy stretching him more than any of the previous had. Morty let out a yelp as he felt mass scrape against his prostate, he had never felt that sensation before. Rick smiled knowingly and took in the sight as the rod finished burying itself within Morty.

“Morty, I want you to use the sensation conveyor again. You’ll be able to feel the vibrations on dick this way.”

“But R-rick? W-wouln’t that mean you-you’d also feel me stretch you further?”

“That’s the point Morty, I want this, I want to know I can also feel you in there. Now come on, I’m going to turn the vibrators on.” Said Rick as he proceeded to turn the cock ring on. Morty immediately felt a small vibration on his dick, but that was nothing until rick activated the toy that now connected the two. Morty cried out and gripped the cover of his bed tightly in one hand as he felt both his ass and dick vibrating at the same time. Rick moaned along with him and helped him to continue using the toy on his dick. Rick grabbed his own shaft and began rocking his hips to stimulate himself with the dlido in his ass. This in turn caused the end inside Morty to rub inside him. Soon both of them were a moaning mess as they both sought out their climax.

“Aaahhh oooohhh Rick I’m gonna… I’m gonna..”

“Me too Morty!Hurk!”

Both came at the same time and fell back onto the bed. Rick quickly shut off the vibrations before he allowed himself to relax. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever felt, and from the sound of Morty panting, he figured it was the same for his grandson. “Hah hah hah h-hey Rick? Do… haa.. do you think we could do this agains sometime?” Morty panted.

“Haa huuu… Fuck yeah we-we can. Rick and Morty for 100 years, baby.”


	4. Day 4: Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late, life set me back a lot, I will continue the challenge for each day, though it will roll into November

Morty rushed into his room and locked the door. Under his arm he had a little white box, and Morty was excited about the contents within. Two weeks ago on an adventure with Rick he met another Rick and Morty that happen to be on the planet for a different item. This meant that Morty didn’t need to worry about his Rick attacking the other, since there was no competition. However, at a point in the adventure, he got separated from Rick and found himself hiding out with the other Morty as they waited for rescue. They had got to talking and found that they happen to share something in-common which was uncommon for a lot of Mortys. A love for pretty, soft, and sexy undergarments and of wanting to wear them. During their time together, the other Morty mentioned a store on the citadel that specialized in clothing for Mortys and that they had a wonderful selection of lingerie. The other Morty even showed him the pair he was currently wearing. Unlike the other Morty, he had never had the chance to indulge in his little fetish as he didn’t own anything himself and neither had the opportunity nor knew where to go to get some without being considered a freak. The other Morty had provided directions to this store and wished him luck in his endeavors as his Rick arrived to get him first. Morty had watched the two share a kiss and wondered if maybe he could have a relationship like that with his own Rick one day.

Morty hugged the box to his chest and sat on his bed. A few hours ago he had went to the garage and “borrowed” Rick’s portal gun to go to the citadel. He found the clothing store, which was run by a Morty, and went into his desired section to see what they had. Within the hour, he had selected a few choice garments to leave with. He paid the Morty at the register who gave him a sympathetic smile when he saw the items being purchased, and rushed back to his dimension as quick as he could to return the portal gun and bring his new treasure to his room. Now he was in his room and giddy in anticipation for what he was about to do. He stripped out of his usual clothes, socks, and underwear and looked over his new garments, trying to decide what he would wear first.

He chose a pair of crimson red, silk boy shorts with the bands being black lace with two little black ribbons on each of the hips and a bigger one on the backside. For a complimenting top, he chose ared, lace bando that had the thinnest about of black around the edges. He also put on a pair of lace bandlettes of the same style. Morty also placed a satin collar on his neck and finished his outfit with a short nearly transparent back shawl over his shoulders. Morty proudly strut in front of the large, full-length mirror he had in his room. He thought he looked quite cute, all the pieces fit snuggle and accentuated his slight curves and flattered his overall body frame. Ogling himself a bit he almost didn’t see the reflection of the green swirling light of a portal appearing on the ceiling behind him.

“Morty, why is the last location on my portal gun the fucking citadel of Ricks? What possible re-“

Rick cut himself off as he saw his grandson in lingerie. Morty, startled by Rick’s shout had spun around and backup as far as he could against the mirror behind him. He was so embarrassed, Rick had caught him indulging in one of his secret perverted fantasies.

“R-R-Rick! I-I can explain… I-I mean, this isn’t how it looks like!” The boy stammered before sucking at his bottom lip nervously.

Rick looked the younger male up and down. In truth he didn’t look half bad in that get up. Heck he looked really good, really sexy, almost irresistible. Especially with the cute look on the brunettes face. Morty braced for Rick’s laughter or an onslaught of ridicule, but it never came. Instead, Rick put his portal gun away and calmly walked toward Morty’s bed. He sat down and eyed the box, picking it up and placing it on his lap. He looked up from the box to his grandson.

“So are you seriously into this Morty? You like dressing pretty and erotic? Does the material feel good on your body?”

Rick grinned as he asked Morty these questions. The boys cheeks were a bright pink and he quietly nodded to each of the scientist’s questions. He still didn’t move, frozen in place just waiting.

“Ok, Here-here’s the deal kiddo. You look damn sexy in that outfit and I want to see you in more. I’ll pick out two outfits and I want you to wear them and walk around like you were a fashion star on a catwalk. Do this for me and not only will I not give your shit for this or-or tell anyone, I’ll help you keep your secret and you can come to me and I’ll take you out to get some more when you want. Do we have a deal?”

Rick waited for Morty’s answer and got the tiniest of nods. The older man then began to rummage around in the box, looking for the perfect pieces to go together to make the two outfits. Morty watched curiously, this was all to surreal to him. He never expected Rick to support him, nor did he think he’d ever hear the man admit to any kind of feelings of intimate affection for him. He found himself standing quietly, waiting for Rick to finish.

Once Rick set out the outfits onto the bed he turned to Morty and spoke.

“I’ll cover-I’ll close my eyes and you tell me when you are all dressed up, alright? I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

Mort nodded and went over to take the outfit he would change into next. He looked over at Rick who had his eyes close. He didn’t know if he could believe Rick would keep his eyes close, but if Rick’s enthusiasm to see the outfit in its entirety was anything to go by, maybe he would stick to his word. He removed his current attire and began redressing in one of Rick’s selected outfits.

He put on a pair of white panties that were decorated in floral patterns in an off-white tone. A little satin light-blue string was laced through the waistband and tied int a loose bow in the front. He pulled on a pair of long white socks held up by a white garter belt with baby-blue lace bordering the top. On his upper body, Morty had a baby doll top with the chest area being plunge cut of white lace in the shapes of flowers and the rest of the flowing fabric being an almost transparent light blue. To finish off the outfit, he put around a blue choker with fuzzy, white-trimmed edges.

He walk to a spot between rick sitting on the bed and the full-length mirror.

“Ok Rick, you-you can open your eyes now.”

The blue haired man opened his eyes and was greeted with an angelic looking twink smiling shyly at him.

“God, Morty. You don’t know how cute you look. Come on, show it off walk back and forth and spin, I want to admire how it all looks at you.”

Morty turned red with the praise and proceeded to do walk and model his outfit for Rick. Morty felt happy and sexy and something else as he felt Rick’s hungry gaze upon him. Morty felt like he was teasing a wild animal with the promise of food. With one of his turns, he went over to the mirror so he could see the outfit for himself. As he walked, the burning gaze of Rick combined with the fabric between his legs started to bring the blood rushing south. Once he spotted the obvious erection in the mirror he gasped. He knew as soon as he turned around Rick would see, and the thought only served to excite him further. Steeling himself, he slowly turned around and was presented with a sight.

Rick had opened his pants and had them pulled down slightly. Morty stared as rick unabashedly stroked his erection in front of the young man’s eyes. Morty found himself transfixed by the sight and felt as if he was about to drool. Rick on the other hand, smiled lecherously seeing the brunette so fixated on his erection. He let out a small gruff chuckle as he saw the tell-tale sign of the boy’s own arousal.

“Heh heh heh. Come on Morty, one more outfit. I don’t just want you to just take off your cloths Morty, I want to watch you strip.”

Moty’s heart hammered in his chest as he first pulled the top up, over his head. Then he undid the garter belt and sat down. He took his time removing his socks, looking up at Rick with the most innocent look he could muster while feeling so perverted. He stood up then turned around and slowly pulled down his panties. He looked back at Rick and smiled cockily as he saw how much he was affecting the other. Rick was letting out low groans and his hand was now pumping his cock. Morty gathered his nerves and did the most daring thing he could. Naked beside the choker that still adorned his neck, he turned around and let Rick drink in the sight of his body as he reached to his neck to remove that last piece. He heard Rick give a growl like some territorial beast and saw the old man jerk off faster.

“God Damn slut! T-teasing your old man like that. Put-put the last one on. I’ll stop jerking it and close my eyes. Tell me when you are ready.” Rick said as he reluctantly shut his eyes once more.

Morty was quick to hop over and put on the last outfit set out for him. A pair of skirted, brazilian, silky periwinkle panties that tied on the sides cradled his prominent erection. He pulled up a pair of white and lavender, stripped thigh-high socks taking joy in the pleasant feeling of the fabric slide over his legs. On his chest a purple, multi-way, triangle bralette teased his erect nipples with it’s soft fabric. Over this, he wore a near-transparent light purple camisole that was split down the middle. Lastly, he tied a purple string on his neck.

“Ready Rick,” Morty said with more confidence.

When Rick took in the sight of Morty he let out a moan of sexual frustration. He was nearing the limits of his control, Morty was too sexy for his own good. He watched as the brunette walked around, did little turns and spins all while looking hungrily at him. When Morty went to the mirror to check himself out, Rick made his move. Discarding his pants, he quickly rushed behind Morty and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind, grinding his erection into the younger man’s ass. Morty gasped and shivered; leaning over to put his hands on the mirror to support himself as Rick humped him.

“Morty, I’m-I’m sorry but I’m at my limit and I really want to fuck you. Are-Are you ok with that? Will you let me make love to you, peanut?” Rick asked, the desperation clear his voice.

Morty felt like he was floating on a cloud for how happy he was that the older man found him attractive.

“O-only-only it you kiss me, Rick. I want-I need to know how much you-“

Morty was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his own. He sighed happily into the kiss as he entwined tongues with the man he fell in love with. He felt Rick reach up and fondle his sensitive nipples through the fabric. Morty moaned into the kiss and thrusted his butt back against Rick, urging for him to continue. Rick broke the kiss and reached into his lab coat for the lube he always carried. Popping the cap he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before returning the closed tube to his coat. With his dry hand he pulled Mortie’s panties to the side to reveal his pink hungry hole. Rick slid his fingers inside and proceeded to loosen the younger man up for what was to come.

“Morty, I want to take you just like this. I want ravish you while you’re all dressed up and-and pretty for me to ruin. I’m at my limit already so I’m not going to wait long before I enter you. I’ll try to be gentle at the start.” Rick said as he continued to move his fingers in and out of the younger male; stretching him and pulling sweet sounds from the body bellow him. Morty nodded as he whined and keened as Rick kept brushing his fingers against one particular spot. Looking in the mirror, he turned red when he saw how debauched he looked. Panting, drooling, and moaning as he was forced to support himself on the reflective surface. He noticed how hard he had become and the dark spot that was forming.

“Ahhh haaa… R-r-rick? Can-can you please t-take my dick out? I’m feeling a bit t-traped and-and I don’t want to get my panties any dirtier.” Morty said as he looked at Rick through the reflection on the mirror. Rick grinned and reached around Morty and released his stiffy from the clothe prison. The older man teased Morty with a few strokes, noting how through the mirror he could see precum leaking with each stroke.

“Wow! Look-look at you Morty, you’re practically creaming yourself already! You look so lewd, dressed like a kinky little slut with your dick out like this.”

“Hhaaahh.. Rick.. P-please Aah-AAAAhHH!?!” Morty yelped when he felt Rick’s fingers drag across a particular cluster of nerves.

“Bingo.” Rick smirked and removed his fingers from the quivering entrance. Morty whined pitifully at the emptiness he now felt, until he gasped at the feeing of something big press up against him. Rick grabbed Morty’s hip and took a moment to line himself up before guiding himself into the brunette. Morty cried out softly at the feeling of being filled with something a lot bigger than Rick’s fingers. Rick let out a groaning sigh when he finally bottomed out into the body bellow him. Finding that underwear he was wearing starting to annoy him, he pulled them down low enough so that they cause easily fall to the floor. Morty, who was trying his best to get used to the feeling of Rick inside him, saw the underwear fall from the mirror. It was a G-string the same color of the darker parts he would see from Rick’s portals.

Seeing the younger male eye his own discarded piece of lingerie, he gave Morty a knowing smile before pulling out halfway followed by him thrusting into the smaller body. Morty’s felt like electricity was surging through him with each thrust. He was moaning and drooling as he unraveled under the old scientist. Morty stared at lustfully lewd debauched boy that he saw in front of him. Seeing himself like that, moaning like a whore, was causing his orgasm to approach quickly. He could feel Rick’s thrust fall out of rhythm, and figured the old man was as close as he was.

With one final, brutal thrust, Rick buried himself deep in Morty’s ass and released his load. The sensation of a warm liquid filling his rear tipped him over the edge and he came as well; so hard that a lot of his spunk landed on the mirror he was still braced against. After a few moments after they both regained their breath, Rick pulled out and Morty, exhausted, fell to his knees. He felt some of Rick’s contents dribble out of him and on to his clothing. So much for trying not to get them dirty. Still kneeling, Morty took off his panties and inspected them, sighting the seamen staining the front and the back. The younger man groaned in annoyance. Rick took a knee next to Morty and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Ricks next words brought reassurance and a small smile to his face.

“Don’t worry about that Morty. I’ve got-your Grandpa has some stuff that will fix that right up. I-I got personal experience with this kind of thing, kid. Don’t even trip dawg.”


	5. Day 5: Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick likes it when Morty uses his teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than my other pieces but, it is what it is

He was unlike a lot of ricks. His Morty wasn’t from his own dimension, nor did he get him through Morty adoption or Morty academy. No, he went out to planet where Ricks were known to abandon Morty’s and other Ricks would try to catch them. He didn’t have his own Morty, the blue-haired scientist never had a Beth. When it came to humans on earth, he was a homosexual, but with galaxies of exotic beings out there, let’s say the label loses meaning real quick off planet. Once he had inter-dimentional travel, and became aware of other Ricks, he saw how it would be beneficial for him, if he had a Morty of his own. But he didn’t want just any Morty, no, a lot of Mortys seemed meek and reserved. He didn’t want that, he needed a challenge.

Rick happened to have a great relationship with his own father, from his old man, he learned to hunt, and be able to trap wild animals, and be able to tame some too. When he was ten, he successfully captured and tamed a bobcat to be his pet. He liked the challenge it was to domesticate his animal friend, and how it still never lost it’s feral nature. He wanted a Morty like that, one the could easily take care of himself if separated.

He new he found his Morty on that planet when the boy didn’t run from him like the others. Instead, Morty had growled and stared defiantly at him. Rick noticed the boy had sharper teeth than normal, and shivered a little; whenever he bottomed, it was a real turn on for him to bitten or just to have the sensation of teeth graze his skin. After a struggle between the two Rick managed to grab the feral Morty and bring the wild boy back to his own dimension. Of course, it was a power struggle in the beginning, but Rick was able to get through to the boy and within 2 months you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart from any typical Rick and Morty. Of course that was in public, in private they fell into a group of Ricks and Morty’s in intimate relationships.

In their relationship, they would switch who topped. Usually it was Rick, but every so often, Rick would allow the younger male to top him; on the condition that the brunette would bite him. Rick made it clear the first time, that Morty had to bite him. It was the only way to get Rick to fully submit and let Morty do as he wished. This was one of those times. Lately both had been busy on one of Rick’s important projects and hadn’t had any free time. Being a teenager, Morty’s urges were stronger and more frequent than Rick, and his sexual frustration was reaching a boiling point. Rick had set down his wrench and was walking toward his desk when Morty made his move. He rushed and hugged rick from behind. Rick had his coat and shirt off while he was working on this particular part. Rick smiled, thinking it was just a hug.

“Heh heh, Ok kiddo, quick hug break and then we got to get back to it. It- I still need to-“

*CHOMP*

Morty had bitten down on Rick’s side with moderate pressure. His sharp teeth threatening to break the surface. Rick let out a whine as the blood went straight to his groin.

“M-Morty!?! This-this isn’t the time. I know we can finish this machine real soon, so hold off, we’ll have fun once it is all done.” Rick said as he tried to remain calm.

Morty was muffled as he kept his teeth in Rick but said,

“No Rick, It’s been too long. I’m horny and I want you now!”

Morty took advantage and started to sink down to his knees, causing Rick to do the same unless his flesh tore. The younger male then pushed Rick so he fell forward and scrambled on top the older man’s back. Rick tried to rise to shake Morty off, but the boy bit down again right above Rick’s shoulder blade hard then followed by dragging his teeth over the fresh mark. Rick moaned as his erection twitched, he curse at his own masochism. Morty continued to cover the canvas of Rick’s back with various bites and scrapes, grinning as he could tell from Rick’s lack of effort to rise that he had the scientist right were he wanted. He slowly got off from on top of Rick and sat back. As he took off his clothes, he ordered Rick to remove his pants.

“Turn around and strip Rick! I want to see how desperate you are.”

Rick did as he was told. After all those bites Rick was too horny to not go along. Rick laid on his back, exposed and panting hard. He both hated and loved the way Morty was able to bring him to such a complicit state. With his own clothing off Morty returned to his spot above Rick and dove to Rick’s left pectoral. He bit down and began to tease the old man’s areola and nipple with his tongue as he teased the other with his hand. Rick squirmed underneath the younger man, his voice rising as he moaned. Any Rick would be severely embarrassed if they were heard making such sounds.

Morty knew what he wanted though, he wanted Rick to beg without being prompted to with a verbal demand. He continued to leave marks as he went lower; Rick’s smomach, hips upper legs and inner thighs were all targeted. Morty grinned as he eyes his work, then went to tease Rick’s aching cock. He wasn’t going to bite it, but he knew he could drive Rick crazy just by dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. He worked his teeth on Rick’s member adding to sensation of his lips sucking the other man off. When he allowed his teeth to barely touch the head, Rick lost it.

“Fuck! M-M-Morty! I can’t take it anymore! Just fuck me, please. Any-any way you want me, just please give it to me already! I need you to fuck my ass, Morty!”

“On all fours Rick. You can use my cloths for padding around your knees.”

Soon both were in position, Morty using some lube he grabbed from nearby to speed over his cock and Rick’s ass. Boy he needed this, he needed release, and he needed to teach Rick what happened when his desires went unsatisfied for too long. He closed the bottle and tossed it to the side before grabbing Ricks hips and showing himself all the way in with on thrust. Boy did he enjoy how Rick would cry out, how the old man could clench around him so deliciously. He set a rough, fast pace, moving his hands on Rick’s shoulders to pull himself up.

It wasn’t enough for Rick and Morty knew it, he new the one thing that Rick really like but would rather die than to admit it out loud. Morty bit as hard as he could right next to Rick’s shoulder. His teeth pierced Ricks skin and he could taste blood; but he wasn’t done just yet. He let his arms wrap lower on rick’s body. Using his teeth as an anchoring grip, he plowed into Rick as hard as he could.

“Yesss! Oh Fuck yes! Morty! Aahhhhhhh!”

Rick was yelling and moaning as he was fucked like a dog, looking himself to the rapid approach of his orgasm. When Rick came, he tightened up on Morty like a vice, and the brunette reached his own sweet relief as he emptied all his pent up semen into the older man. He could feel some of his own jazz overflow and spray back on his crotch. Rick, utterly spent, leaned forward and rested himself on the garage floor.

Morty released his oral grip on Rick and licked at the trickles of blood until they stopped. Rick had fallen asleep on the floor from exhaustion, unlike Morty he had been staying up to work and hadn’t had much sleep. Morty smiled when he heard his beloved scientist snore and pulled out. He went over to one side of the garage and grabbed a blanket. Then, Laying on top of Rick, he pulled the blanket over them both. They’d clean up after a relaxing post-coital nap.


	6. Day 6: Snowballing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick asks Morty for his help testing something special

“Morty! Come-come in the garage and lock the door behind you. I’ve got a new serum I want to put on the market, Bu-URP-t I need to test it first. I need your help with this Morty,” Rick said excitedly.

Morty went and locked the door nervously, he was always a bit weary whenever Rick asked for the door to be locked.

“O-Ok Rick, what uh-what you need me to do?” Morty asked as he walked over to his scientist grandfather.

Rick showed Morty two vials, both with unknown liquid in them. Rick picked one up and Morty eyed it wearily.

“Geez, Rick. Am I going- do-do I have to swallow that stuff or what?”

Rick took the vial and drank it’s contents, letting out a very satisfied burp at the end. Morty looked to him in confusion.

“W-well if you were going to drink it, what do you need me for?”

“W-URP-ell Morty, I was listening to a comedian the other day and as a joke he said that maybe scientists should look into making cum taste like chocolate so girls would want to suck dick. So I decided why not, could-could be an untapped market in the sex industry for that. However chocolate proved to be a bit tricky so I went will vanilla instead. This stuff gonna make my jizz taste like a vanillacupcake for one load Morty, and you are going to taste test it.”

Morty looked up at rick with a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

“No, No fucking way Rick! That’s fucking sick! I’m related to you, for christ sake!”

Rick narrowed his gaze at his upset grandson.

“Is that how you really feel Morty?” Rick reached over and picked up his ace-in-the-hole. He held out what looked to be a small bound book, “Do you know what this is, Morty? Hmm…”

Morty went white and his eyes wide.

“T-t-that’s m-my diary! Where did- how did you find it!”

He went to grab for it but Rick held it out of his reach, he noticed then that the strap that kept his book closed, was loose. Meaning to his greatest fears, Rick had read his innermost thoughts. He backed away slowly as if what Rick was holding were a weapon that was about to be thrown at him. Rick gave Morty a huge shit-eating grin as he spoke and advanced every time the brunet to a step back.

“Oh yeah, Morty. I’ve been reading it. A-URP-nd I must say it’s quite the read. See Morty, I wouldn’t have just asked you if I hadn’t done a little background research for myself. I must say I’m flattered, your little crush on me, how you want me to take your virginity, the way you describe your secret fantasies about my cock.”

Rick wiggled his eyebrow at Morty. By this time the boy’s face was tomato red and he had back up into the laundry machine. Rick loomed over the boy, before setting the diary aside and cupping the brunette’s cheek tenderly. Rick brought himself down to be eye level with the doe-eyed boy and took his lips with his own. Morty’s eyes went wide for a moment before he melted into the simple kiss and wrapping his arms around Rick. As the older man pulled back from the light kiss, he looked lovingly at his grandson and proceeded to rub his cheek with his thumb.

“Hey, the feeling is mutual buddy. So don’t fret.”

Morty could feel his heart melt with Ricks words and after such a tender kiss, he felt he could trust Rick with this test. That it wasn’t some ploy to trick him into doing something he would be mocked for later.

“O-ok Rick. I’ll do it. I’ll uh heh heh suck your dick.” Morty said with a blush.

Rick stepped back and smiled as he undid his pants and took out his cock, already half mast from just giving Morty a kiss. Morty eyed it as if it was the most amazing thing that he ever saw, that it was a rare delicacy he was about to savor. He got on his knees and made his way closer to Rick, tugging the bottom half of Rick’s clothing a little further down. He breathed in Rick’s manly scent and began applying his tongue to the other man’s balls. Rick couldn’t help but chuckle at Morty’s actions; he had expected Morty to straight for the head of his phallus.

“L-look at you go, Morty. I guess you want a lot to come out huh? Well better for both of us I guess. I get treated to more of your glorious mouth and you get-you get to have more of my flavored cream.”

Morty didn’t here Rick as he was completely absorbed in his own activities, licking, kissing and sucking Rick’s package. After a few minutes, he made his way up Rick’s member and wrapped his lips around the tip. Licking at the tip he looked up at Rick with a puzzled expression. He didn’t taste anything like vanilla, it was more on the salty side of it being sickly sweet. Rick looked down at Morty’s face.

“Not getting it yet, huh? Hmmm… Try-try sucking it for a bit, I don’t think the flavored stuff has made its way up yet.”

Morty nodded and started to suck on the older man’s cock. Morty, while enjoying having his mouth filled by Rick, he tried to concentrate on the flavor of the liquid that was leaking. Salty……salty….. salty….salt- wait no… sweet…. sweet like vanilla. Morty moaned with a mouth full of cock and began licking and sucking with increased excitement. Rick lit up, not only at seeing his concoction work, but at the enthusiasm Morty was now servicing him with. Morty Increased the speed and his suction, trying to get more of the sweet liquid into his mouth; mewling like a kitten getting milk. He felt Rick stroke a hand through his hair as he kept working the older man’s cock. Rick was beginning to pant and curse under his breath.

“Haaa.. F-Fuck Morty, you’re good at this…. Uuuhh, I’m-I;m going to cum soon and when I do, try not to swallow it all, I need to know for myself if I came close to re-replicating the flavor.”

“Mmmmhmmm..” Morty moaned to acknowledge that he heard Rick before doubling his efforts.

At this point, he had his own erection straining under his jeans, but he ignored it as he continued to blow the man he loved. Rick did his best not to face-fuck Morty, knowing if he released while in Morty’s throat, he wouldn’t be able to sample it. Though, as he got closer and closer, he couldn’t help but buck a little bit.

When Rick came, Morty drank up rope after rope of vanilla flavored cum, making sure to keep a good portion still in his mouth. he reluctantly pulled his mouth from Rick’s cock with an audible pop, and stood up to offer the remains to Rick. Rick planted his lips on the younger male’s and plunged his tongue into the other’s mouth. Morty moaned sweetly as Rick tasted the result of his experiment, while at the same time, utterly claiming the brunette’s mouth. When they separated a strand of sweet spit connected their lips for a moment. Morty was swaying slightly and Rick had to hold the boy steady.

“You- are you alright there, peanut?”

“Y-yeah Rick… it was all just so…. wow…”

Morty felt breathless, and his erection was still straining as he looked lustily into Rick’s face. Rick on the other hand, was allowing his eyes to scan over his love-struck grandson; until he focused on the obvious bulge the boy was sporting. Rick grinned,

“Hey sport, listen. I got one last flavor I want to test out and, well, you-you look like you could use some relief yourself. So whadda you say Morty? Want to drink the other mixture and have me suck ‘ya off?”

“Oh-Oh holly crap yes Rick Please. Can I?

“Sure thing, just get take off your pants and sit on the washing machine behind you. I’ll bring over the other mixture.”

As Rick went over to grab the concoction, Morty stripped off all his cloths and sat on the washing machine. He shivered a bit as the cold metal on his bare butt. When Rick turned around, and noticed Morty bare and waiting for him, he chuckled. Before making his way to Morty, he flipped a switch to activate the sound proofing he had installed in the garage.

“Morty, I said just your pants. You are way too eager for this for your own good. Oh, and FYI I just turned on soundproofing because considering how the only thing muffling your moans last time was my dick; I expect you’re going to be pretty loud and that’s what I want.”

Morty blushed, slightly embarrassed at his own eagerness. He eyed the white mixture in Ricks hand and asked about it.

“So wh-what is this flavor, Rick? Is it a flavor you like? Are you going to like give me a literal whiskey dick or something?”

Rick laughed at Morty’s joke as he finished making his way back to his waiting grandson.

“No-no Morty, although you are on the right track. I wouldn’t give you anything that would make your body produce actual alchohol. Considering your family track record, alchohol in your little body isn’t a good idea. However this is a flavor of a mixed drink, though the flavor can easily be found in non-alchoholic products. It’s pina coloda flavor, Morty.”

The brunette took the vial and swallowed. It did tasted like pina coloda. Rick took the empty tube and set it to the side. He gazed hugrily at his naked treasure before him.

“Now comes the fun part, Morty. I’m going to make you feel good. Gonna make you scream, show you the skills of Rick Sanchez.”

Morty shuddered in anticipation and gave Rick a nervous smile. The older man returned it wis a grin and dove to the boy’s neck, licking and kissing the soft skin. Morty couldn’t help giggling at the ticklish feeling at first, before he started to let out little squeaks. Rick traveled lower and tested the brunette’s reaction to having his nipples stimulated.

“Rick? What are you- Ooohhhh haaah… Oh my god, R-r-rick! It f-feels good.” Morty moaned and his hands went to softly embed themselves in the scientist’s hair.

Rick continued to travel lower, memorizing each of Morty’s most sensitive spots for later use. Soon he got to the boy’s stomach, then skipped to his inner thighs. Morty was a mewling mess when Rick looked back up at the boy, gazing at him past the leaking erection that hung so close to his face.

“P-p-please, Rick. I-I want it so bad and-and I want to be able to try a little myself.” Morty begged, lowing his voice a little bit in the end.”

“Sure thing, peanut.”

Rick made sure to tease Morty’s package a little bit first; like how Morty had done to him. He then took Morty’s teenage cock in his mouth and began sucking it with all the experience he had. Morty had threw his head back, keening as he tightly gripped Ricks hair for a moment before relaxing his hands. Rick was good, really good. Morty wasn’t sure how long he could last, between his Rick’s experience and his lack of experience, it wouldn’t be long. He moaned and whined and keened as he rappidly approached his limit.

“Oh Rick, Oh my god Rick! I’m gonna… I-I haaahh… I’m so c-close.. I… AAAAAahhh-aaaahhh….. oooh..”

Morty came hard and griped Ricks hair once more. Rick swallowed Morty’s load, keeping a bit left so younger male could have a taste. Rick could definitely call his experiment a success, both flavors were exactly as he had envisioned. He got up and locked lips with Morty once more. Morty could taste pina coloda as he feverishly kissed Rick back. He hoped there would be a lot more of this in the future, and maybe, just maybe, going all the way next time.


	7. Day 7: Kinbaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rope play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty tired when i wrote this so it may not be as good as I want it, but I want to keep up as best as I can with the challenge. I plan to revisit this work and edit it at some point after the challenge.

Morty awoke to find himself alone in a dark room, up on a cushioned platform and unable to move. From what he could see, he was tied up and naked with a rope weaving along his body in a pattern. His body was fixed in somewhat of a kneeling position with legs bound so he couldn’t stand; his hands were also tied behind his back. When he tried to move his arms he felt the rope tug at his feet; he figured he was loosely hogtied. He had recently learned what that looked like when he was searching through porn the previous day. Morty figured that since he couldn’t move, it was best to check his surroundings. First he checked what he could see his body. Though restrained, he thought the way the ropes wove around him looked pretty and kind of made his body look sexy. However his amusement turned in to dread as he looked between his legs. He was rock hard, and there was a smaller rope tied around his cock and balls.It wan’t constraining as the ropes on his body were, but it was tight enough to be visually distressing.

The only light in the room was from 12 candles arranged around the nearly empty room. He noticed the candles were scented as he took a deep inhale through his nose and smelled pumpkin spice. It was a calming smell, a comforting smell, and a sign that he was in no danger. It was a system he and Rick came up with. It had been four months since the two started a secret relationship; at first it was as simple as kisses and jerking each other off, but now they intimate. So far the two hadn’t done anything that wasn’t vanilla, and Rick wanted to change that. He told his grandson he had plans to surprise him and that he wanted to spirt the boy away to undisclosed locations to try some kinky new stuff without the fear of the family finding out. Morty of course voiced his concerns that there had to be a way he would know it wasn’t some kind of kidnapping by someone who had it out for Rick or some bad guy. After a lengthy discussion they agreed that any situation Rick had planned for Morty, Rick would have the area smell of pumpkin spice in some way. Which brought him back to his current situation.

From the far side of the room, he both heard and saw a door open. He had a knowing smile as he saw the silhouette of his spikey, blue-haired lover approach. Rick could be seen wearing a lustful grin on his face as he came into the better lit area where Morty was. Morty struggled in his binds, more showing off for Rick than actually trying to escape. Rick chuckled and patted the brunette’s head.

“Heh heh heh, cute. I bet-bettcha wondering what I got in store for us, huh?”

Rick reached between the younger man’s legs and began to fondle the bound erection as he continued speaking.

“Well Morty, last week I saw something that looked promising. Remember when I asked you to help me sabotage the wiring on that giant government space cruiser? Cause I remember coming to see how you were doing, only to find you tangled and tied up tight in the cables and wires. I was watching for a while before I decided to help your scrawny ass. You didn’t see me, but I saw you squirming like some insect in a spiderweb, I saw the boner in your pants, and you staring at yourself. Where you surprised to find that being tied up turned you on? I heard the little whimpers and pants.”

Morty was panting and as red faced now as he was back then. He found himself whimpering the same way as Rick humiliated and teased his tool. Rick reached down and tightened the rope around Morty’s penis. Morty let out a yelp as he felt his cock and balls being squeezed till it was causing discomfort.

“R-rick? Why am I tied-what are you gonna do to me?”

Morty asked, his voice somewhat strained due to the unfamiliar pain he was now feeling on his genitals. Rick stopped touching Morty and began to strip of his cloths as he answered.

“Well, I have you immobile and pleasantly posed. My precious little peanut, rope wrapped around him in a ‘love me knot’ harness. L-looking like a pretty little wrapped present for me. Just-just like a new toy. Here’s what I’m going to do with my new toy. I’m gonna ride you Morty, rope on your dick and all, can’t have you cum too soon and go soft on me. I’m going to fuck myself on your dick until I’m satisfied, and then-and then we’ll see what happens.”

Rick was now nude and had uncapped a bottle of lube before emptying half it’s contents on Morty’s member. He crawled onto the padded platform he had Morty on and turned around. He backed up into Morty and grabbed the younger man’s cock to align it with his own needy entrance. Morty could only watch and whimper as his cock, now a red-pink color gradually disappeared into his lover’s ass. Rick let out a long satisfied moan as he was filled. Looking back over his shoulder at younger man’s face, Rick could tell that this was going to be fun. He slowly lifted himself off of Morty until only the head of the brunette’s tip was inside, before lowering himself once more, retaking inch after inch inside him. Morty desperately wanted to do something; to be able to grab onto Rick’s hips, to thrust up into him. Squirming against his bounds only seemed to arouse him further, and he was left to moan pitifully as the older man used his body for pleasure. While Morty sounded miserable, Rick sounded like he was having the time of his life. After he got used to the way Morty filled his ass, Rick began to strategically grind so that certain spots inside him were rubbed. This went on for what felt like an eternity for Morty until he felt Rick clench up around him.

“Oh Fuck yes th-that’s good. You feel amazing inside me Morty, I love it. Gonna-gonna cum…. Oh Shit! Aaack!!! Haaaaaaa…”

For a time, Morty was afraid that Rick had cum; that the old man would just leave him like this. Morty’s cock slid from Rick’s hole as the older man got up. Rick got off the table and turned around to look at his grandson. It was then that Morty noticed that Rick was still hard, it didn’t even look like he had cum. Rick smiled as he went and release the binding’s on Moty’s cock.

“Dry orgasm, Morty. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t-I wanted to be sure that the fun wouldn’t end after that. Now I’m going to make you feel good. just going to make a few adjustments to make you more comfortable.”

Morty sighed in relief as his dick was released from the strangling pressure. It was still hard and red, and was now leaking precum freely. Rick then went behind Morty and undid the binding that secured Morty’s hands to his feet. Suddenly Morty found him self being pushed onto his back and having his legs yanked from beneath him. His new position had him on his back, on top of his bound arms with this legs in the air, bound and spread eagle. Rick then dragged Morty to the edge of the platformdrinking in the current flustered expression on the brunette’s face.

Rick reached up and used both him thumbs to roll over Morty’s nipples. The younger boy cried out shamelessly as the fire of his arousal was rekindled. Rick loved seeing his precious cinnamon bun unravel and submit to him. He kissed the skin on Morty’s belly and began to lick at the boy’s weeping erection. Rick was gentle in his ministrations and in servicing Moty’s cock, keeping in mind of how roughly he treated it earlier. He kept this up until Morty was begging for something more.

“Oh-Oh ooohhhh s-s-so good Rick! Mmnnnn… I want more Rick please! Please Rick, I want your cock in my ass. I feel sooooo empty.”

Ricked eyed Morty’s little star and saw it clenching in vain at empty air. Rick couldn’t help but too feel smug at how much Morty was addicted to having his ass filled by Rick. After retrieving the lube from earlier, he poured the rest of it on Morty’s entrance and his own dick. He shoved two fingers into the younger male and immediately began to stretch Morty. They had done this enough times that Morty didn’t need a lot of prep, but he knew his precious lover enjoyed it as foreplay. Another desperate whine from Morty, told Rick that the boy was ready to move on to the main event.

Lining up, Rick teased Morty with the head of his dick until Morty gave an impatient grunt. With a smirk he shoved himself inside Morty in one go and began thrusting in and out of the boy the way he knew the other liked it. Morty just let his mouth hang open as lewd noises come from him. He tried against his restraints again to still find himself unable to get loose. Morty found himself feeling even more vulnerable as Rick had total control over the speed and strength of each thrust he received. As Rick made sure every other thrust pressed up against Morty’s love buzzer. At this point Morty was drooling with his tongue hanging out and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Morty clenched down on Rick as he came, and rick quickly aimed Morty’s dick so that the brunette’s face, chest, and stomach were all splashed with copious amounts of his own cum. Rick wasn’t far behind as he shoved himself balls deep before unloading within his lover and collapsing on top.

Rick was the first to catch his breath. Pulling out, Rick paused to watch the the white waterfall of his cum cascade out of Morty’s well-used hole. Morty let out a nearly audible whimper as Rick’s warm body was removed from him, along with hard length that stretched him out do well. He was so tired, he had never cum so hard in his life before, he was in a daze as he saw Rick move around him. Soon, he felt his legs released from their bindings and he stretched them out over the edge of the platform. The young man felt himself being pulled forward and then finally being able to move his arms out from behind him. Rick then got to work unwrapping the rest of the rope from his lover’s smaller body. The material had left marks all over Morty’s body so the pattern still remained. Rick new he couldn’t bring Morty back home with marks so fresh. He would have to wait for a while, which was ok with Morty who had curled up and dozed on the cushioned platform.

Rick decided to redress, but paused before donning his signature lab coat when he noticed Morty was shivering. He walked over and covered Morty’s frame with his coat. He notice Morty smile and mumble out Rick’s name as the boy got comfy under the covering. He would let the kid sleep it off while he went and made a cream that would further help remove the marks he left.


	8. Day 8: Blood Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire Rick and human Morty

Morty’s grandfather was a vampire. It was a big adjustment when Rick first moved in. Being a vampire, Rick needed to drink blood to live and his daughter didn’t want anyone in the family turning into a vampire, nor wanted Rick to draw attention to himself by going hunting at night. So an arrangement was made. Every night one family member would go to the garage and into the dark bunker where Rick resided. Rick would then use a knife to draw blood and drink his fill that way. Once he was done, he would rub a serum on the cuts he made to heal them as well as have whomever he was feeding, drink a concoction he made that promotes the body to quickly regenerate lost blood. It soon became a routine, and just a normal part of their life.

Tonight it was Morty’s turn, so he took a shower before going to see Rick. Other than the vampire thing, they had the regular Rick and Morty dynamic. Rick would take him on adventures and Morty would help in whatever way he could. However something had changed with Morty over the past few weeks. He began to notice little things about his undead grandfather that would cause a confusing stir in his heart. The way Rick moved with such grace, the small genuine gestures of affection he would receive from the man, and of course how smart the scientist really was. Rick had invaded his thoughts whenever he jerked off, and lately he had to concentrate on not getting aroused whenever it was his turn to feed Rick. Rick would usually make a cut in his back and spend a good deal of time licking up the blood that dripped. Morty secretly loved feeling Rick’s tongue on him and lately he would pretend Rick’s licks were sensual and more like a lover, then the laps of a hungry creature of the night.

Morty made his way down into the bunker and made his way to the room Rick used during his feedings. It had a nice comfortable bed in the center though its edges where mainly used to sit on during the nightly chore. Low level lights provided some visibility in the otherwise dark and lonely room. As usual, when he entered the room he didn’t see Rick. His grandfather usually hid somewhere as a bat and would startle him. Rick had told him that it added the flavor of fear and got the blood flowing pretty well wen he made the cut. Morty went and sat on the bed and waited for Rick to scare him.

Rick had been in the corner of the room, on the ceiling as a bat. Seeing Morty sit down on the bed, he smiled a wide toothy grin and silently flew down onto the bed behind the boy. He transformed back into his usual form and surprised Morty by giving him a huge hug from behind, earning a startled yelp. Rick hurried his nose in the crook of Morty’s neck and breathed in the scent of the younger male along with the underlying scent of fresh blood.

Morty shivered, he new Rick wouldn’t bite him, but rick’s breath ticked his neck and sent a tingling feeling right to his crotch. He felt slightly disappointed when Rick released him from the hug. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Rick got off the bed and made his way around in front of Morty, turning away from him to pick up his butterfly knife; his tool of choice for making incisions. Rick began speaking to Morty as he played with the knife in his hand.

“I heard you last night Morty. I was uh flying around the house as a bat like I enjoy doing and my super sensitive ears picked some pretty interesting noises. Now I-I don’t usually like to eavesdrop, but I heard my name. You know how I am when I hear my name mentioned, I gotta listen in, gotta know what is being said about me or if there is planning against me. So I flew to a spot downstairs, right under your room and just hung from the ceiling to check in what context my name was bing used. Boy Morty, I didn’t know you felt that way. You moaning my name was-was pretty cute Morty, gotta be honest. Sounded like you were having some fun up there, I listened until the very end Morty; how you tried to stay quiet as you cried out my name as you came.”

Morty’s heart was beating rapidly now. He thought he had been so careful, he thought he was quiet enough so that no one could hear. He cursed at himself for forgetting that Rick’s sense of hearing was way more acute than a human’s. Rick’s gaze held Morty spellbound as he continued to speak.

“Don’t trip Morty, I’m not mad or anything. Truth be told, I kinda feel a little something for you. I’ve always enjoyed my evening meal much more when it was you. Your taste is divine. With the exeption of you mother, the others could be compared to your average bottle of beer, while to me you are a fine wine.”

Morty’s cheeks glowed with the compliment, horrifying as it was that it was about the blood that was drained from him. Rick sat down next to Morty, placing the knife on the opposite side and wrapping his arms around Morty again. Morty looked up in confusion.

“Rick um… I’m-I’m glad your cool and all about my little um, crush; but um.. w-w-why are you hugging me like this? It’s not really like you to act this affectionate, what gives?”

Rick looked down at the younger man and grinned as he spoke.

“Well Morty, I wasn’t truth- I didn’t give you guys all the information when I first came to live here. You see, I’m a rare kind of hybrid vampire. I’m also an incubus Morty, a kind of sexual vampire. I feed of they high of orgasms, both mine and my partner’s; although, they are left with way less energy afterward. It doesn’t kill them, but depending on how long it has been since I fed on that kind of energy, they need to sleep a lot longer to regain energy and don’t last more than a single orgasm. Now, I’m not proud of myself, but every few months I have had to have a random hook up with some alien slut to satisfy that hunger. I-I use to need to every other night before I came to live here. There was something about your blood though, I assumed it was because you were a horny teenager that your blood was laced with sexual energy. It’s not enough to sate the hunger but it does prolong my need. Lately your blood has been increasingly more satiating. I’m guessing it got like that because you got the hots for me.”

Rick paused briefly and studied the look on the brunette’s face as he continued.

“I’ve got a proposition for you Morty. I say, lets turn this little feeding session into something more erotic and pleasant for the both of us. I haven’t feed upon sexual energy for a while and I’d like to combine the two. You don’t have to, just know that if you don’t, I’ll be out finding an alien hooker tonight.”

Morty’s eyes grew wide at what was being offered and he felt a sharp twinge in his heart when Rick mentioned the alternative plan. He didn’t want Rick to go to someone else, he actually felt jealous. Taking a deep breath, he gave Rick his answer.

“O-ok Rick. I-I-I’ll do it. I-I want to. I’m just, you know, a little nervous, I-I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t know what to expect, but-but I trust you Rick. And-and I’d rather you h-have me then anyone else.”

Rick smiled satisfactorily, and kissed Morty’s lips before getting off the bed.

“Don’t worry Morty, Let me take care of everything. Just strip everything off and lie on the bed. I gotta undress too, and get one more thing before we start.”

Morty nodded his head and removed his cloths, he was nervous but also excited. It would be his first time with anyone. He was blushing as he was still embarrassed being naked in front of another person, especially his crush. He then put his head on the pillow and waited. He watched Rick undress with hungry eyes. For being as old as he was, Rick had a great body; Morty was sure Rick’s vampirism was responsible for a good portion of rick’s physical form, the rest being from all the exercise they got during their adventures. Rick then briefly left the room and returned with three items. Morty recognize two of them, the serum and mixture that were always used after feeding Rick, the third was new. Rick handed the Morty the mixture and told him to drink it know since he doubted Morty would be able to stay up after they had their fun. As Morty drank the familiar liquid Rick set the other two items on a nightstand that was next to the bed; he would be needing them both to be easily accessible. Rick then retrieved the knife and crawled on top of the smaller body.

“Now Morty, this is going to be very delicate work when I make various incisions on your body, so when I tell you to hold still, you need to. I don’t want to cause you more pain than necessary and I don’t want to cut too deep. But I promise you, once I make the cut and put a little pressure to get the blood to flow out, I’ll make you feel good before I make another. And if it starts to sting anywhere, or if the blood flows a little too much, I’ll quickly apply the serum to seal it, alright.”

Mort nodded and willed his excited body to be still like Rick told him.

Rick made his first cut along Morty’s jaw line and applied a little pressure to make it seep from the cut and drip down the boy’s neck. Morty stayed still and surpassed a wince, but he wasn’t expecting the slight pain to cause his cock to harden. But soon it wasn’t pain that was causing his member to swell. Rick had quickly dove in to trace his tongue over Morty’s cut and then was licking and kissing Morty’s neck, drinking and smearing the blood as he did. Morty soon started letting out sweet little moans, and Rick could taste the pleasure in his blood. Rick also felt Morty’s obvious boner poking and jabbing him as he leaned in to feed. When he was done with that spot, he applied the serum and the cut quickly sealed and disappeared without a trace. The next cut was along where his collar bone protruded. Rick kept a steady hand and was very careful around that area, the last thing he wanted to do was cut a major vein. As the crimson liquid pooled to the surface he lick and nibbled along the cut. Rick took great care as he put his teeth along Morty, as long as he didn’t puncture the skin with his fangs, he wouldn’t pass on the curse. This task was make a bit more difficult as Morty was squirming beneath him, obviously feeling please from Ricks actions. Rick sealed up the cut once he was done and told Morty to hold still again, as he was going to make a series of cuts this time instead of just one. Morty steadied his breathing and held as still as he could.

Rick then went to work. He dragged his blade lightly over Morty’s body, cutting intrinsic patterns as he went. He cut along Morty’s chest, tracing over his nipples and pricking the nipples with the tip of he blade. He cut down the center of body in one long line and carved little swirls over the younger males abdomen. He made his last cuts on his grandson’s legs and inner thighs, keeping his blade away from the genitals. When he was done, and told Morty as much, the boy let out a strained breath, the experience was indescribable and he watched the contrast of the blood on his pale skin. Some of the patterns Rick made look like beautiful works of art and he was in awe of what he saw. After admiring his own work for a moment, he set the knife on the nightstand; he had no more use for it this night.

He licked along Morty’s belly and then went north to the brunette’s chest. Rick lapped hungrily at the boy’s chest and then took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Between the sweet taste of Morty’s blood and the lewd moans coming from his mouth, Rick could quickly feel himself growing stiff. Once he took his fill from Morty’s chest, he put the serum only over Morty’s nipples and left the rest of his chest still cut. Rick brought his head lower and licked around the younger male’s legs and along his inner thighs. At this point, precum was dripping from Morty’s untouched cock and a few drops made it onto one of the cuts, causing it to sting slightly. Rick quickly lapped up the mixing body fluids and let out a moan of his own. The combination was delicious and wanted to taste more.

Morty watched with a slight feeling of disgust as Rick gathered up some of his blood in one hand and smeared it on his leaking erection. Soon, his disgust was forgotten as Rick skillfully stroked his length. Morty’s moans only got louder when rick replaced his hand with his mouth. Morty gripped the sheets in his hands as he received his first blowjob. It was amazing, the suction and the way Rick’d tongue danced along his skin only served to spur on his lust and he buck his hips slightly into Rick to try and get more stimulation. Rick wasn’t having that, and pinned forty’s hips down. Before he younger lover could protest, he sped up his motions and took him in deeper. Rick’s own dick was now leaking as the ambrosia of Morty’s blood mixed with cum catered deliciously to both of his tastes. It was only when Morty warned him of his impending climax, that Rick stopped and pulled off. The boy let out a frustrated huff as he was denied his orgasm. Rick chuckled at Morty’s cuteness as he spread the rest of the serum over Morty’s cuts. One hunger was sated, but he still had another to satisfy.

Though Morty had now stopped bleeding, he was still a red mess. Rick’s cock ached at the sight, he just wanted to take Morty right then, but no, he couldn’t. His grandson told him that it was his first time and he had no intention of hurting him during sex. In his past experience, pain on the part of his partner always ruined the energy extracted during orgasm. It was like gruel, sure it’s filling, but was it really that pleasant to eat, no. Rick reached back to the nightstand and grabbed the last unused item; the one Morty didn’t recognize. It was a bottle of lubricant and Rick also told Morty as much as he poured a large amount on his fingers. Morty watched with a puzzled expression. What was going to do? That question had barely finished in his mind when he felt the answer. One of Rick’s fingers was prodding against his virgin backdoor. Rick massaged and rubbed lube all over the outside until Morty was relaxed enough to let the finger slip in. Morty let out a surprised, “Oh” as he felt the intrusion. It felt strange, not necessarily unpleasant, but new. He knew about annal sex, but he never considered ever trying it on himself. After he relaxed a little more, he felt Rick add another finger. As Rick pumped them in and out of him he got more used to the insertion and felt Rick spread his fingers, stretching him. Morty panicked slightly and tried to clench up, looking to Rick for comfort.

The scientist told him to relax as something bigger was going to be going in and that he was just physically preparing him so he would feel less discomfort during the actual act. Morty’s heart fluttered at the kind consideration for his own comfort and made the effort to relax himself more. After a little while the alien sensation inside him turned into something more pleasurable, and he could stop little gasps and moans from escaping his lips. Rick took this as his cue to add another finger and continued to work to stretch his young lover for his impressive girth. Morty was sighing happily as he continued to feel Rick caress his inner walls.

“Th-this actually feels r-really nice Rick. Haaaa…. I-I never knew that I could-AAAAAAAAHHH!”

Morty yelped as Rick touched something inside that sent shuddering pleasure through his body. He covered his mouth, embarrassed at his own sound as he look to Rick for answers. Rick let out a hardy laugh.

“You felt that didn’t you? Didn’t know us guys have a secret spot of our own. It’s called your prostate Morty. It-it’s responsible for making the fluid your sperm swim in when you cum. It’s also real sensitive and feel good when stimulated like this, doesn’t it?”

Morty bit his lip and nodded hard. He didn’t want to let more embarrassing sound come from, but it proved futile when Rick rubbed the spot once more. Deciding that Morty was good and ready for him, he removed his fingers and took a moment to put lube over his cock. Morty stared, slightly intimidated by the size. Seeing his expression, Rick grinned lecherously before soothing the younger man’s fear.

“I-I know I’m big Morty, and your afra-your worried about it hurting. I’ll tell you a little secret about us incubi, we are basically designed to bring pleasure to whom we fuck. And-and since you were prepped by MY fingers, your guarantee to feel mostly pleasure when I put it in.”

Morty was satisfied by that answer and used his arms to spread his legs wider for Rick. The vampire nearly lost control, and emitted a lustful growl. Morty chuckled to himself seeing how he affected Rick.

Not wasting anymore time, Rick placed his dick at Morty’s entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, deflowering the sweet brunette bellow him. Morty gasped as he felt Rick slide his cock inside. It was like Rick had said, he didn’t feel much pain, in fact it felt wonderful. It was the most pleasant feeling he ever felt, that is, until Rick’s length bumped over his prostate. When that happened, Morty keened and instinctively wrapped his scrawny legs around Rick. The vampire scientist let out a satisfied low moan when he felt the younger body clamp down on him. It really had been too long since the last time he got laid.

Rick began to set a slow pace, carefully choosing just when to trust into the boy’s sweet spot. Rick didn’t want it to end too soon, and considering that he was dealing with a virgin, he had to make sure he didn’t make Morty cum too quickly. Morty felt like he was in heaven, even when Rick didn’t thrust into his bundle of nerves, each thrust sent a warm ticklish sensation through his body. He looked up at Rick and tried to reach for him, arms outstretched. Rick smiled warmly and leaned into Morty so the younger man could wrap his arms around him. The only thing that would make this better for Rick would be if he could bite Morty at the peak of orgasm. Maybe one day, when he finished formula that would remove the blood reliant and sun sensitive part of being a vampire, perhaps removing the aversion to garlic as well. He would then asked Morty, when he was an adult, if he would join Rick in immortality. But those for thoughts for the future, not right now balls deep in his grandson.

Rick could feel the familiar pressure of an orgasm building, and as he got closer, he increased his pace and the frequency of hitting Morty’s buzzer. Morty was moaning like a whore and had long abandon the shame of sounds he made. Morty’s moans were music to Rick’s ears as he was brought closer to climax. When Morty announced he was on the brink, Rick sat back, pulling Morty onto his lap and thrusting deeper inside. The new angle was too much for Morty and he came, screaming Ricks name as he hung on to the older man as if his life depended on it. The combination of feeling Morty’s cum hit his stomach, Morty clamping down on his dick, and the delicious energy he was now receiving brought Rick to his own climax. He came hard as filled up the younger male with his seed. It was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, and hoped he could have more with Morty from now on.

He was pulled from his thoughts by something wet on his shoulder. Morty had passed out and was now drooling on him. The scientist chuckled as he laid the boy back down on the bed and gently pulled out. He grew concerned when he saw his cum leak from Morty with a pinkish tint. He stuck his finger inside the boy and allowed the cum to exit from Morty’s well fucked hole. What came out was more white than pink and Rick relaxed. The blood that mixed in the semen wasn’t from any injury inside the boy, but rather from the blood that he gathered from Morty on his hand earlier. Letting out a sigh of relief he went about putting the brunette in the bed and under the covers. After a moment of thought, Rick decided to join Morty in the bed and cured around the younger male’s back, spooning him. Rick decided he would skip his usual nightly activities in exchange for taking a nap and indulging in the warmth of the body of his beloved.


	9. Day 9: Love Marks/Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty gets to live out a tentacle fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got the idea looking at Atlantis Morty from the Pocket Mortys game

All Morty got as a text that said to come to the garage. Of all the random shit his grandfather did, Morty was definitely dumbfounded by this one. He just stared at rick as he closed the garage door behind him. Rick was in the garage, shirtless but that wasn’t the issue. it was that the bottom half of Rick was an octopus. Morty stared at the eight wriggling tentacles that were the same color as his grandfather’s hair. Smacking his hand to his forehead, Morty took a deep breath, then sighed loudly.

“Oh my god, Rick. Why-why would you do this to yourself? I mean what’s even the point?!? At least when you turned into a pickle it was to get out of therapy. I mean is there even a reason why you would- why become something that looked like a Disney villain?”

“Well there are a few reasons why i’d d-URP-do this, Morty. What’s the point of having a crazy scientist for a lover if he can’t come up with some kinky shit to try. Plus I found the folder on your laptop filled with tentacle shit, so I thought I’d surprise you. Now are you going to gawk at me like I’m some side-URP-show freak, or do you want in on this?”

Rick waited for Morty to make a move. Morty quickly locked the door and ran to Rick. Rick had just enough time to turn on the soundproofing before the boy leapt into his arms. Morty snuggled himself into Rick’s chest and the older man wrapped his human arms around him.

“You know, sometimes I don’t believe you Rick. You- you do crazy shit to your body, I mean, this is not permanent is it? And um.. how is the…. y-you know sex going to work?”

Rick grinned mischievously as moved one of his tentacle in-between Morty’s legs and made a seat for him.

“Don’t worry, babe. I got-URP- I got it all figured out. You see I got nine tentacles, not eight.”

Morty sat back and looked at him in confusion. Just then, another tentacle of a more consistent thickness wormed it’s way from under the other tentacles. Unlike the others, this one had no suction cups, and the tip was clearly the head of a penis. Morty blushed and reached out to take it in his hands. Rick moaned lustily, feeling the brunettes inquisitive digits feel up his cock. While Morty was distracted Rick reached under his shirt with two of his tendrils and beard to caress the sensitive skin of Morty’s stomach and chest. Morty released his hold on Rick as he was suddenly assaulted. Rick took this opportunity to wrap more tentacles around Morty, restraining the younger man’s arms and legs while reaching into Morty’s pants to tease him. Morty moaned andstruggled against his restraints. Rick only laughed at the spectacle.

“ Morty, the strength in the tentacle of an octopus is really quite remarkable, isn’t it. You aren’t escaping, but by all means keep struggling, it’s cute.”

Morty could feel Rick fondling his groin, and teasing his chest. He began panting and moaning out Rick’s name. Morty felt Rick wrap a tentacle around his his body, suction cups attaching to his skin. He then felt the tentacles fondling him become wet; he shot a questioning look towards his grandfather. Rick was more than happy to explain, and tease Morty some more.

“I sorta added-well it’s not just octopus DNA that I messed with. I need to keep these babys moist and I didn’t want to confine myself to a tank. So I added a little bit of amphibian DNA so I can secrete slime and be sure these limbs of mine don’t get dry. I’m guessing by the look on your face that you like feeling them easily slide over you. Your such a pervert, Morty, get-getting aroused from being molested like this. Must be something, huh, living out a little fantasy of yours. But I’ll be honest, this isn’t all for you.”

Rick worked Morty’s shirt off and placed a tentacle along Morty’s back, suction cups fastening securely his grandson’s skin. Rick then removed the tentacles he had around Morty torso. The suction cups tugged on the boys skin, and releasing with a pop from each one. Morty winced at the slight pain and looked down where the Rick had removed the appendage. Purple welts were left on his skin from where the suction cups were. There was no way those were going to go away any time soon.

“That’s right Morty, you-you always tell me I can’t leave marks, that-that the family might see love bites and start to question you about them. But like this, I can make you up all I want, and if your parents ask, we can easily say some alien squid got a little too friendly with you.”

Rick grinned sadistically, as the tentacle on Morty’s back was slowly peeled away, leaving more bruises. Rick then brought Morty close so he could undo the buttons of Morty’s jeans. As much as he could just enjoy leaving marks all over his grandson’s skin, as his boyfriend, he also wanted to make sure Morty enjoyed the experience too. He soon had had Morty stripped bare, and sliding slimy tentacles all over. He rubbed Morty’s nipples and wrapped two tentacles around the brunette’s rock hard erection. Morty was moaning in absolute bliss as Rick’s tentacles stroked his cock, he almost didn’t notice Rick attaching more tentacles to his butt and spreading his cheeks.

Rick directed his special ninth tentacle to slide between the boy’s cheeks, slathering slime on it before plunging into Morty’s sphincter.

It was new being able to thrust his dick into his beloved with out needing to thrust his hips. He could just sit back and watch Morty loose his fucking mind to the pleasure. Rick took the opportunity to continue to mark his grandson with his suction cups. Using the tips to create little marks in some areas and the broader part of his tentacles to make larger ones. Morty gasped whenever Rick left marks, the slight pain served to bring the brunette closer to his peak. As he could feel his orgasm approach, he reached out to Rick, wordlessly asking to be held in the older man’s human arms.

Rick used the appendages not pleasuring Morty, to bring his lover into his arms. He admired the many marks he had left, feeling that he thoroughly claimed Moty as his own. Rick held the boy as he continued to ravish him.

Morty was clinging to Rick as his anchor, fearing that the pleasure would otherwise sweep him away. He could hear Ricks pants and groans, and knew Rick was close too. He could feel the tentacle penis squirm inside him, rubbing the spot that never failed to make him cry out. He was so close, even with the tentacles stroking his cock and fondling his chest and balls he needed something, just one more thing to bring him over the edge.

Rick came first, stuffing as much of his cock into Morty as he blew his load. That was all Morty needed and he arched his back and screamed as hot white liquid spluttered forth onto him and Rick. Morty rested his cheek on Ricks chest as he basked in the glow of his orgasm. Rick held Morty close, patting his head and encircling hie tentacles around them both in a kind of cocoon. Rick wanted to stay like this awhile, holding the one light in his life, while admiring all the dark welts that marked the otherwise pure boy.


	10. Day 10: Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it said collaring, but I turned it into pet play, hey they use collars so doesn't that count?

Morty T-88 loved his Rick, he really did, but he was too embarrassed to admit that he wanted to be collared up like a dog and act like one. So he went and found another Rick that could indulge in his kink. There was no sex, it was purely for the act itself, and usually at the end when they were both turned on, the’d end their session and return to their own respective partners. He was happy when he found this Rick to ‘play’ with him and Rick S-238 was glad to have fun with this Morty. Rick S-238, also known as 3-pierced Rick due to the three piercings he had going along the side of his ear, had a relationship with his own Morty, who also had the same 3 piercings but on the opposite ear. However they both were into the kink and both wanted to have the ‘owner’ role. To solved this argument, they agreed that Rick could go find a “pet” Morty and Morty could go find a “pet” Rick to fulfill their desires. The condition was they would not have sex with the other person, that they were exclusive. This arrangement worked out well at the end as whenever they’d return from that particular activity, both would be so horny, that they had to fuck then and there. It wasn’t a problem, there had been an accident in dimension S-238 where the rest of the family had died due to a car accident, so they had the whole house to themselves. While 3-pierced Rick brought Morty T-88 over to his dimension, his own Morty would go over to the dimension of the Rick. They never asked where their “pets” came from, but would share stories like pet owners would from time to time.

Two days ago, 3-pierced Morty thought about bringing their “pets” together for a playdate, and Rick agreed, seeing no harm in it as long as the “pets” were ok with it. So when 3-pierced Rick ask Morty T-88, who liked to go by Lunar Morty, due to the crescent moon-shaped birthmark by his right eye, if it would be ok with him. Lunar Morty said yes, as long as he made sure the other Rick wouldn’t do anything he did not want. He knew there were Ricks out there that could be cruel and take advantage of any situation they were given. 3-pierced Rick promise Lunar Morty that no harm would come to him, and with that, Rick just had to hear back from his own Morty. 3-pierced Morty told his Rick that everything was cool on his end, and with that, the date was set.

Now the date had arrived and Lunar Morty waited, seated like a dog on the couch waiting for 3-pierced Morty to return with the Rick that would be his ‘playmate.’ 3-pierced Rick had lent his Morty his portal gun to go retrieve his ‘pet’ and bring him back. 3-pierced figured that the other Rick was probably getting ready and grabbing any ‘toys’ that he wanted. After all, he had taken his time to dress Lunar Morty for his part. A head band with doggy ears, dark purple collar with matching leash, brown dog-tail belt, fluffy paw gloves and pads to make crawling on his knees less painful. Other than that, Lunar Morty was completely nude and at half mast because of being dressed as he was. He gave a whimper and looked over at 3-pierced Rick.

“Don’t-don’t worry boy, Morty will be back soon. Then you’ll have a new friend. Would you like that, boy? A new friend to- a new buddy to play with?” 3-peirced Rick asked, patting Lunar Morty’s head affectionally with one hand while holding the leash with the other. Lunar Morty was nuzzling his head into his owner’s hand, when the bright light of the portal caught his attention. He saw a Morty appear with piercings like the one his owner had. In his hand was a black leash, and soon a Rick crawled out of the portal. The Rick had on a black collar with short dull spikes, muzzle, black, husky style doggy eared headband, his own paws and pads, and a black husky tail attached to a buttplug that was snuggly in the older man’s ass.

The two “pet”’ stared wide-eyed at each other. It wasn’t how the other Rick was dressed that nearly caused Lunar Morty to break character, it was his face. The rick had a birth mark under his left eye, a bottom quarter of a sun with four little flares coming from the partial circle. Only the Rick from Lunar Morty’s dimension had that exact birthmark, only Lunar Morty’s beloved Rick. The dimensional pair tugged on their leashes as they tried to get to one another. 3-pierced Morty chuckled at the way the “pets” were reacting to each other.

“Geez Rick, I think they know each other. I can hardly hold this guy back. He really want’s to get to your pet. That Morty wouldn’t happen to be from d-dimension T-88, would he?” 3-pierced Morty asked.

“Yep, that’s where my pet is from. Oh man, they-they had no idea that the other shared a kink for pet play. That Rick is my pet’s lover, boy this is rich.” Laughed 3-pierced Rick.

“You-you think they’d be ok if-if we let them off the leash and- and you and I have some fun?” The brunette with piercings asked.

“I don’t see why not, these two horny-looking pups look like they wanna breed real bad. I say, let them have fun with each other while we indulge in our own. Of course we have to keep an eye on them, I mean owner should really keep an eye on their pets when they play with others.” 3-pierced Rick said with a wink.

He undid the leash on Lunar Morty, but held onto the collar so he couldn’t immediately rush to his Rick. 3-pierced Morty took the muzzle off the Rick he had come to know as Sol, and unhooked the collar. As Sol took off toward Lunar Morty, 3-pierced Rick let go of the collar and allowed the boy to rush over to the other. Both owners smiled as their “pets” remained in character throughout the exchange. Sol had stopped short from his Morty, and was leaning to “great” him as dogs usually do. As Sol sniffed at the tail belt, Lunar Morty sniffed his Rick, though the sight of the tail-pug wedged his in lover caused him to moan and drool. 3-pierced Morty sat next to his boyfriend and shot him a quick question. 3-pierced Rick nodded and called out to his pet.

“Hey, you two. We-we’ve agreed you two can do whatever you want with each other, your guys can moan all you want, but you have to stay in character, you two can call each other’s names, but you gotta keep talking to a minimum; also, We’re gonna watch. When-If you two end up needing lube, you have permission to ask. And Sol, you-you can take off the paws to prep him and get yourself inside, but after that, you gotta put the paws back on. Deal?”

Sol looked down at his Morty who was blushing and sporting a painfully erect erection. Then he turned to 3-pierced Rick and nodded. When the other Rick gave another nod, he took it as the go ahead and pushed his Morty down.

Lunar Morty held no resistance as the man, now mutt he loved climbed over him and claimed his lips. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, but all were pushed aside for one. His lover wanted him right here and now, and as far as Lunar Morty was concerned he was more than happy to be his bitch. He kissed Sol back feverishly and tried to hold him with his paw mits, though he couldn’t find any purchase with the cumbersome accessory. Lunar Morty whined in frustration, until Sol pulled away and started kissing and licking the younger male’s nipples.

“Aaahhh aaaahhh, a-a-arfff, Sol.”

“Grrrrr…..mmmmmm… M-Morty”

Whenever his Morty referred to him as Sol, all the blood would Rush between his legs. His Morty gave him that nickname when they were first fooling around, and took to it; even going so far as to have other Ricks call him Sol instead of Rick. As he licked lower on his Morty’s body he couldn’t help but wiggle his backside to have his tail wag, and the plug move inside him. Sol was so happy that his Morty was also into being a pet and wanted to express it in character. Lunar Morty giggled when he saw the tail wag, and responded with little yips of his own. When Sol took Lunar Morty’s throbbing cock in his mouth, the brunette let out a little howl. Between being caught up in pet play and having his beloved Rick all over him, he thought he was going to loose his mind.

Meanwhile the Rick and Morty with piercings had discarded their own cloths and were kissing and jerking each other off as they watched their “pets” at play. 3-pieced Rick leaned over to his Morty and whispered,

“I’m thinking Sol is going to top, so why don’t you top me this time? I think I may go insane seeing two bottom Mortys Moaning like sluts.”

“I like the sound of that, Rick. Besides I want to be able to watch too.”

His Morty answered.

A brisk bark caught the pair’s attention and the turned to see Sol gesturing for a bottle of lube completely unbothered that the the other Rick and Morty where being intimate. 3-pierced Rick reached for his discarded lab coat and fished out a bottle of lube. He tossed it so it landed by Sol who was removing his paws to use it.

“I’m gonna need that back when your done,” 3-pierced Rick said, “Also remember, you two are our dogs, so you gotta fuck like dogs, save-save missionary for when your alone. I got a feeling you two will be dressing in your pet gear for some of your future fucks.”

Sol just huffed and motion for his Morty to get on all fours in view of the other two. Lunar Morty gave a whimper as he took his position, he was nervous about being watched, and like this, he could see the other Rick and Morty eyeing his body like a piece of candy. Though he had to admit, looking over at the naked bodies of their counterparts did have it’s own erotic appeal. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a finger slide into him, causing him to yelp. His cheeks burned when he saw the other two chuckle at his reaction; all that shame went right to his dick as it twitched bellow him. He saw his owner towards him and Sol and saw the bottle of lube fly over him and caught by his owner. 3-pierced Rick smiled kindly at the humiliated Lunar Morty.

“Don’t be shy boy, l-look at me I’m going to be in the same position.”

3-pierced Rick handed the lube to his Morty and got on his hands and knees. From this angle, Lunar Morty could see how hard his owner was, and that he was going to allow his Morty to top him. A second finger sliding into him brought him back to his current situation. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sol giving him a lust-filled toothy grin. A few more minutes with Sol’s fingers had Lunar Morty into a panting and whimpering mess. Sol briefly withdrew his his fingers to line up his hard on with his lover’s hungry hole. He pushed himself all in on one go, leaving his Morty gasping and trying to relax with the massive intrusion inside him. As Sol waited for his mate to adjust, he put the black paws back on. He ran the mitten hand up and down his lover’s back in an attempt to calm the boy bellow him. Once he felt his Morty relax, he leaned over the brunette and placed his paws around the boy the same way a dog would around an object it was going to attempt to hump. Sol rocked his hips back and forth soon found a rhythm he could get into given his position. Lunar Morty was moaning bellow his lover, grateful now more than ever for the padding on his hands and legs. A loud moan caused both Lunar Morty and Sol to turn and look at their owners.

3-pierced Rick was clutching a pillow on the couch as his grandson was simultaneously fucking him and jerking them off. The shameless pair looked right at other two as they continued in their actions. Sol resumed breeding his bitch, every so often turning to take in the the display of the other two. Lunar Morty couldn’t take his eyes off the pair as his owner stared dreamily into his eyes while 3-pierced Morty pounded the older man.

As Sol began to close in on his own climax, he began fucking Lunar Morty harder, causing the younger male to moan louder and louder as he too was close. With one last thrust, Sol clutched his young lover to him as tight as he could, as he emptied himself inside. Lunar Morty also came, squirting ivory white liquid all over the floor underneath him. Losing most of his strength he lowered himself to the floor, with Sol on top of him. He was to tired and felt too good to even care he was laying in his own spooge. The tired pair looked over at their owners on the couch and caught them in their own orgasms. 3-pierced Rick was squeezing the pillow in his arms, and his Morty had thrown his head back in a loud moan. Rope’s of Rick’s cum stained the cushions bellow him as his Morty lied on top him. The two pairs of lovers looked at each other with satisfied smiles before they gave into the sleepy glow of post orgasmic bliss. Both pets and owner knew, this would have to happen again sometime.


	11. Day 11: Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return appearance from a previous Rick and Morty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while, but I hope it is as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write.

Ever since the flavor experiment, Rick and Morty started to fool around regularly. Mostly handjobs, blowjobs, and lots of kissing. Morty was ready for something more, but there had been an issue. It turned out that while he was helping Rick first test his flavors, his father and mother had made several attempts to contact him and Rick in the garage. Once both had there cloths on, they unlocked and opened the garage door to see Beth and Jerry standing there with slightly concerned looks on there faces, well Jerry had a more accusatory look but didn’t say anything. It had been two months of stealthily working around Jerry so the two could fool around in secret. The two were never allowed in a locked room for a long period of time. Whenever they were close to moving to the next step, a knock at the door would always interrupt them. Sometimes Beth checking in, mostly Jerry pounding the door and warning no funny business or Beth would know. Rick was frankly getting sick of it, especially when Jerry said that Morty needed to attend more school to at the very least move on to the next grade. That meant less adventures, less time he could take Morty along for some private make outs and blowjobs.

The two had recently gotten lucky, it was the weekend and Morty had all his homework done, thanks to Rick. Meanwhile the family had grown lax with with monitoring how often Rick and Morty were left alone and for how long. Rick had told Morty to wait in his room as he took care of a few things. So there the boy was, sitting and waiting for what seemed like forever before he familiar swirling green portal and Rick stepping out of it. Rick had a huge triumphant grin on his face. This look somewhat troubled Morty as he’d seen the same grin before on certain adventures when he just got away with some precious item after killing a whole bunch of aliens.

“Rick? Wha-what did you do while I was waiting?” Morty asked.

“I-I know that look your giving me and don’t worry I didn’t kill- no one’s dead ok, I just had a a few things to take care of. Namely some memory adjustments in your parents and m-URP-aking sure that the school doesn’t hold you back a year. I-I’ve been wanting to do it sooner, but I had to make adjustments to the memory gun. I had to- I needed to adjust it so I could wipe out particular memories without wiping everything that has happened in the last three weeks. L-lots of Ricks already have a memory gun adjusted like that, I just didn’t have the chance to make the final adjustments. That was until Jerry had to butt into our business, but that won’t be an issue anymore.”

Rick said, his grin morphing into one of a softer kinder expression. Morty’s eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on his round face.

“Really, Rick? We-we don’t have to- I mean, we can spend more time with each other again? I’m so glad. Ummm… so does this mean we can… you know- I mean i-it will h-h-happen soon, right?”

Rick had to chuckle at the how the boy was both shy and eager. He actually had plans for Morty, but he needed to be sure his grandson would both want and be willing to go along with it.

“Actually Morty, I have a surprise for you. I-I would really like to keep it secret until the end though. W-would you be ok if I- well if you were to be unconscious while I take you to, and set up the surprise?”

Morty looked up at his grandfather from where he sat on the bed. Part of him felt a little uneasy at waking up to some random thing. Yet he trusted Rick to take care of him. He nodded his head as rick handed him a slightly damp cloth.

“It’s chloroform, Morty. Just, put it under your mouth and nose and breath, and as soon as you wake up I’ll have everything ready.”

Morty nodded and brought the rag to his face; he took a couple of deep breaths before his world faded to black.

When Morty awoke, he noticed 3 things immediately, one was that there was a gently purple light around him, the second thing was that he was naked, the third was that he was held in the air. His arms and legs were in cased in near transparent sphere’s of a darker purple then the light. He was suspended facing the floor and noticed that there were light blue lights on the floor and a few smaller blue spheres that held his hips and shoulders in the front. The smaller sphere’s were serving to support his weight to take strain away from being dangled by his limbs. He raised his head to see Rick, naked except for something scraped to his wrist, which More assumed controlled the spheres.

Morty felt quite vulnerable like this and tried to ease some of his tension by asking Rick what was happening.

“Wha-what’s going on Rick? I’m a little scared here. Where are we? W-why am I naked? What’s with the lights and these spheres anyway?”

Rick was more than happy to answer his grandson’s questions.

Well Morty,I wanted to work on another sex-related invention. With all the money I got by selling my formula to sex stores all over the universe, and other universes, and with the spare time I had, I could set about finishing my little invention, and I wanted us to be the first ones to use it. This little area here with the purple lights on the ceiling and blue lights on the floor is an a kind of anti-gravity field for these spheres. The purple ones can in case whatever enters it you can move your limbs inside the spheres, but they are contained. Also while it looks like there are only four purple spheres, there actually eight. They can combine whenever I want them to The blue ones are their to manipulate and move around, in order to reduce any extra strain you may have from however your body is positioned. With these, I can pose you comfortable in any position I choose.”

With a couple of inputs to the controller Morty found his body moving until he was hanging from his arms and held with legs spread-eagle looking at Rick. In for this, the once larger purple spheres had split into smaller ones. There was one for each wrist, elbow, ankle and knee. The blue light orbs darted to offer support underneath Morty, along with the his back and neck.

Morty let out a startled squeak as he found himself in such an exposed position in front of Rick. Though the orbs looked to only be made of light Morty found himself unable to move his limbs to cover himself. Rick walked up close, standing between Morty’s outstretched legs. He smirked at the boys’s obvious embarrassment and allowed his eyes to wander over every inch of Morty. Morty blushed a deep crimson and Rick observed other areas of Morty’s body that changed to a pinker color. He looked over Mortyi’s perky pink nipples, allowing his breath to tease them. Then he went lower, past the brunette’s stomach to his hardening cock. Rick watched with a grin as it twitched and got harder under his gaze. Morty was now whimpering slightly as Rick’s gaze soon moved onto his subtly swelling sac; and then lower to his virgin pink pucker. Morty felt like a crystal under the observant gaze of an expert jewel appraiser. As Rick continued to just simply watch, the boy became too embarrassed about how turned on he was getting; he shut his eyes and turned his head away.

Of course Rick took advantage and dragged his tongue over one of Morty’s stiff nipples. With surprised gasp, he wiped his head back to he the old scientist winking at him, before taking an erect pink bud into his mouth and giving it a suck. Morty moaned and squirmed within his restraints. It felt unbelievably good and the pleasure only increased as Rick’s tongue kept teasing him, while stimulating his other nipple with a bony practiced hand. The young male was turned into a babbling mess as the blood in his head flowed to regions further south. After spending a good five minutes teasing Mory’s chest, Rick traveled lower, giving licks, kisses and hicks as he went while caressing the soft skin of the boy’s sides. Rick stopped right before Morty’s cock. Morty, whom had closed his eyes in bliss at Rick’s gently touches was momentarily confused; until he felt Ricks lips on his. Morty opens his mouth expectantly and Rick obliged by slipping his tongue in for a long heated make-out.

Both were thoroughly panting and rock hard, but Rick still had a few more plans before the moved to the main event. Rick typed into the controls again and rearranged Morty so he was in the position he initially woken from. Only Morty was lower to the ground, or more accurately, Morty’s head was at the same height as Rick’s dick. The brunette gave a small smile to himself, knowing exactly what Rick wanted. Morty opened his mouth and waited for Rick. The older man took a moment to rub himself over Morty’s face before finally putting it in the brunette’s mouth. The younger male immediately got to work licking and sucking the familiar treat. What surprised him, was that after hearing a few clicks, he was slowly be moved back and forth, horizontally in a gentle rhythm. He moaned happily at the gentle way he was being made to fellaciate the man before him.

Rick took a step back, allowing his cock to be pulled from Mory’s mouth. He used the control pad again to move Morty. Now the younger man was horizontal with his back to the floor, and face away from Rick. The scientist immediately brought Morty’s throbbing length into his mouth and proceeded to blow the younger male. Morty was moaning loudly and chanting out Rick’s name in pleasure. The brunette could only assume that after this, Rick would take things further than they ever had before. Morty then felt himself rotate slightly so that as his head was lowered, his ass was rising. Rick had went to teasing his balls which always drove Morty up a wall. He mewling now, as Rick licked, then gently sucked at the orbs that were held within. Then as Rick stopped, Morty felt himself being rotated more until his unspoiled entrance was level with the scientist’s face. Morty’s eyes went wide, Rick wasn’t going to do what he was thinking of, was he?

“Uhh… ummm R-Rick? Wha- AAAAAAAAA-aaaaaaah!”

Morty cried out as he felt something warm and wet slide over his backdoor. He didn’t know what was more unbelievable, that Rick was eating him out, or the fact that it felt amazing. The brunette’s moaning and keening were music to Rick’s ears as doubled his effort to get the virgin body to loosen up. Soon Morty loosened up enough so that Rick could slip his devilish tongue to slip inside. Morty was left alternating between emitting lewd moans and gapping like a fish from the intrusion. Rick was enjoying every moment of Morty succumbing to the pleasure he was giving him. Rick still wasn’t done yet.

He knew he had to prepare his beloved properly so the young man could have the most pleasurable experience to remember as his first time. Rick pressed a button of the wrist control pad, and a metal pedestal rose from the floor, on it was a bottle of lube. The old scientist took it in hand and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers before drizzling some directly on Morty’s hole, savoring the petite yelp that came from the brunette. The yelp soon turned into an open mouth moan as Rick slowly worked a finger into the tight entrance. Rick gave a predatory growl as Motry’s sounds only increased his desire to ravish the boy. It was grueling to hold himself back just for Morty’s benefit, but he would do it, anything for the one person who excepted Rick just the way he was, faults and all.

Once Rick had two fingers inside, he worked to both open the boy, and find that bundle of nerves that would make Morty sing. For Morty, the stretching had stoped feeling weird, and he was now enjoying the two fingers inside him. He didn’t expect the sensation he felt next.

“Haaa… ooohhh Rick! H-h-how much l-longer do you n-need to-GAAAaaaa?!?”

Morty’s entire body shook and as Rick prodded the spot a few more times, he was thrashing with what limited movement he had. It was almost too much, he felt like he needed to escape it or his mind would break. He was left panting and whimpering as let up on his assault. Rick slipped a third finger in, but after the mind numbing pleasure, the extra stretching didn’t phase him.

Rick smiled as he removed his digits and directed Morty’s rear to lower until it was lined up with his ragging hard on. Morty’s upper half was raised a little bit so the younger man could watch. Rick alined his cock with the slightly stretched hole and started pushing himself inside, taking Morty’s virginity. The process was slow and Rick relished the tightness that surrounded him, while Morty felt Rick’s cock open him up and work it’s way deep inside.

“Oh-oh-oh Rick! Fuck! Y-your so big. It f-feels good, it feels so good.”

“Y-you too, Morty! You have such a tight little ass it’s-it’s perfect, it-I- you feel so soft inside.”

Rick went slow at first and then picked up the pace when it was clear that Morty was no longer showing discomfort. After about three minutes of fucking Morty, he briefly pulled out and repositioned Morty so that the boy was facing the floor with his ass up. Rick re-entered and resumed thrusting into the boy at this new angle. Only moans came from Morty now, he was completely at Rick’s mercy. Rick pulled out again before Morty was brought to orgasm. Rick new he had to be quick in trying out the positions he planed so that Morty would last. Now Morty was sideways with a leg hanging over Rick’s shoulder. Rick, using Morty’s leg as leverage fucked the younger male with deep long thrusts that left the other drooling.

Rick was starting to get a little tired, having been standing even before Morty was even awake. He pulled out yet again and Morty gave him a desperate look, pleading for Rick to fuck him till they both came. Rick punched a set of commands to put Morty in one last position. Morty was in a slightly seated position. Rick typed another command into the pad, and several blue spheres appears and together, created a comfortable seat for Rick. The spheres brought Rick to Morty so that he was face-to-face with the one he loved, his dick right underneath the debauched individual in front of him. Rick directed the spheres holding Morty to lower the brunette so that once again, the scientist had his dick in his grandson’s ass. The spheres moved Morty up and down on Ricks cock at a pace that caused both of them to moan. Rick then had the purple spheres that held Morty’s arms release their holdand had them move lower to hold the boy’s hips. With his arms free, Moty wrapped them around his grandfather, and Rick did the same.

The two kissed as Rick’s invention brought both of them over the edge. Morty cried out Rick’s name and clung to the older man as his hips stuttered in the hold of the spheres. Ropes of sum surged out of the younger male, painting the torsos of both lovers. As soon as Rick came, the sphere’s stopped their motion, holding the brunet still as rick painted Morty’s inner walls with his cream. Rick kept his arms around Morty as they both calmed down after a mind-blowing orgasm. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Morty collapsed into Rick, chest, his arms dangling. Rick held his beloved grandson close, the orbs still holding their body’s comfortably in the air. Rick let Morty rest against him as he lovingly ran one of his hands up and down the boy’s back. Everything had been a success and decided to just stay and relax on the orbs with his grandson, until both were ready to move again.


	12. Day 12: Corseting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick needs Morty's help in a convoluted plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting two in one day, I at least succeeded in not falling further behind in this challenge

“Ok-Ok listen, Morty I need your help. There’s cruel alien dictator that-that has a lot of money. A lot of aliens want that guy dead, and I want his cash, so why not do-ERP-do both? This guy loves inviting beings from other planets he wants to bring under his control to grand parties. You-you see, he invitesthose with a lot of influence in their home worlds. Usually a couple, and and a couple who are really close- I mean like they fuck five-times a day, Morty. Anyway, This dictator he-he loves conquest, and a thing he loves to do is separate the male from the female, take her into his private quarters and fuck her himself. Usually this leaves the pair demoralized and usually in some way cripples the resistance he would otherwise face when conquering. Yesterday I intercepted an invitation he had sent to earth, and after talking to a buddy- well supplier of mine who lives miserably under his rule and told me all this shit about him, I told him I’d go and kill the bastard. He told me that I did that I’d only have to pay half the usual price for my shit and that I can have anything else he is offering at the time I visit for free.”

Morty eyed his grandfather suspiciously, he knew from pass experiences that complex schemes like this were dangerous and nearly every time had lead one or the other to near death. But he stayed quiet to let Rick finish.

“So-so here’s the plan, we’re are going to pose as a couple from earth. They have no information about the anatomical differences between a man and women, and we are going to use that to our advantage. Now-Now before you say anything, let me get a few things clear. I can’t access his funds or kill him unseen unless I’m in his private quarters, so I’ll be going as the female. Your welcome. What I need from you are a few things, one being help getting me into a corset and zipping the back of my dress, posing as my mate, and making sure He picks me above all the other females. For that….. for that…. I-I need you to cum in my ass.”

Rick blushed up to his ears when he said the last part. His face had a look of resigned acceptance and determination. Morty, who had been talking the whole thing in, had is mouth open in shock. Maybe he did have a small secret crush on Rick, but asking this of him, this was insane.

“Why the HELL would I ever do that Rick?!? I-I mean I’m your grandson! Why me?” Morty yelled, trying his best not to stutter. Rick folded his arms across his chest and looked at Morty with a deathly serious look.

“First off, this guy knows earth exist and from what my supplier had told me, it be very bad for everyone if he conquers us. Second, you are the only one I trust to pull this off. I can’t bring anyone else to do this. Beth and Summer wouldn’t be able to do it, if they take one look at them they’ll know that they are the females even if I did dress up. I’m certainly not going expose the girls to that creep by taking them as my other. And Jerry-Jerry would be a fucking useless screw up given either role. That’s why it has to be you, Morty. This guy is dangerous, and I don’t want to see you get hurt. That is the reason why your not the one who’ll be dressed as a girl with cum leaking from their ass.”

Morty blushed at Rick’s bluntness but he understood the gravity of the situation. Unless he wanted to watch earth be conquered in the near future, he had to go along with Rick’s plan. He also felt happy that Rick cared about him that much. He agreed to the plan and went with Rick into the garage.

Rick already had his outfit set up on his desk. Once Morty walked past him, Rick locked the door before he disrobed. Morty was caught off guard and put up his hands to shield his eyes, though he peaked through the cracks.

“J-jeez, Rick! Can-can you worn a guy b-before you do something like that!?! Why a-are you even getting completely naked anyway?”

“Because whenever I squeeze into a corset, my dick gets hard ok! I don’t want to ruin the dress. I’m going to need your help tying it. I’m also going to need to get off b-before I put on the outfit. So um…. It-it would probably be more convenient if you fuck me after you tighten the corset.”

Rick blushed as said all of this and Morty couldn’t help but find it kind of cute to see Rick turn red. The sight caused his loins to stir. Luckily Rick didn’t notice, as he was already stepping into the corset and raising to right part of this body. He tugged it so that it began to tighten around him. Rick grunted as he felt himself grow erect. He pulled it as tight as he could on his own and called Morty over to help with the rest. The brunette walked over and took the cords from Ricks hands and pulled. He pulled as hard as he could and heard his grandfather gasp before letting out a low moan. The younger male blushed at the sound he was hearing, and felt himself harden in his jeans. Rick braced his hands on the wall and looked over his shoulder at Morty.

“K-keep pulling, Morty. It’s got to be really tight. Don’t worry about hurting-I’ll be ok, I’ve done this before.” Morty nodded and jerked at the cords.

“Mother-Fucker!” Rick cursed as he felt the corset constrict his body.

Morty didn’t let up, he kept fighting it until he found he didn’t have the strength to pull it anymore, and tied it where it was.

“O-ok Rick, it-it’s on now. Umm… sh-should I-“

“Just fucking do it already, Morty! O-or do you need to look at some porn first?” Rick asked.

Morty couldn’t see Rick’s face, but he could see the tinge on the scientist’s ears.

“N-no R-rick, I-I’m good. I mean you know, t-teenage hormones have-have a way of sometimes just you know… making it happen. I-I guess w-we were just lucky that happen to be right now. So uh… do you have lube or-

“It’s in the draw, just get and lets get this over with. I don’t like what has to happen anymore than you do.”

Morty felt slightly crushed by Ricks words as he fished out the lube and began undoing his pants, but quickly reminded himself how Rick didn’t really know how he personally felt. He poured a bit of the lube onto his grandfather’s ass and more of it onto his dick. For Rick’s sake, he’d do it quickly, hoping he wouldn’t be hurting the older man by foregoing on the prep work. Morty attempted to line himself with Rick’s entrance.

“Um.. Rick, y-your hips are still a little high for me. I-is there anyway you can lower yourself?”

Rick let out a gruff sigh and spend his legs wider and sank down so that his chest was now on the desk.

Again, Morty lined himself up and plunged into Ricks depths. Morty let a low moan escape his lips and he could’ve sworn Rick’s hiss turned into a contented sigh at the end. Morty thrusted back and forth into Rick, letting his secret desires take control in order to make him finish quickly. As he continued his thrusts, he could hear Rick trying to stay silent, but letting out quiet moans and whimpers. This only served to stir Morty up some more and to double his efforts. He was making Rick feel good, and he wanted Rick to cum with him. Morty reached a hand under the older man and grabbed the bobbing erection.

“M-m-morty?!? Ahhh haahh.. y-you don’t n-nee-“

“I-It’s ok, like-like you said Rick, lets finish this up as quickly as we can.”

At this point Rick was moaning more openly as Morty jerked him along with each thrust. Morty tried to let this moment permanently etch itself into his memories, so that he could alway imaging this when he jerked off in the future. The brunette felt the blue-haired scientist clench up tightly, and with that he came. Morty moaned as he felt himself release in Rick’s soft insides. Rick came close behind, crying out a little louder than Morty. Rick’s own semen sprayed under the desk and onto the floor; thankfully not a drop landed on any of the clothing that was set up. Morty pulled out, panting happily.

“Wow. Rick, that-that was-“

“Inconvenient, yet necessary, yeah I know. Look, there’s a tux in the ship for you to dress in, I need to finish getting ready.”

Morty quietly made his way to the ship and began to put on the tuxedo. At one point he turned to look at Rick only to see him vanish into a portal. After some time later Rick emerged, Ready to put his plan into action. He has slicked his hair back and down and was wearing make up to look more feminine. Rick also had on earrings and a necklace along with an elegant black sparkle dress with matching heels. He caught Morty Ogling him and struck a pose.

“W-what do you think, Moty? Your grandpa can sure pull this look off, huh?”

Morty could only nod, and walked toward Rick to help zip up the back of the dress like he asked. The two were ready and got in the ship and took off into space.

As the duo made their way through space, Rick told Morty the rest of the plan. That as soon as he saw Rick enter the dictator’s quarters, he would pretend to have forgotten something and return to the ship to be ready to escape once Rick made his way back. Morty nodded, but couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of pain in his heart knowing that Rick would probably need to let the alien fuck him in order to be in position to kill the alien prick.

Once the landed they headed into the party after a brief scan by security. Nothing was found on both of them and they were allowed in. Morty could only hope that Rick had something on that the sensors didn’t detect. The host had gone out and was introducing himself to the other guests. Morty though he looked gross with his short green snout and yellow goat-like eyes. When he got around to the pair from earth. Rick introduced himself with all the charm he had, which made Morty feel jealous. He notice Rick shift around and there was a collected hushed gasp around him. Morty looked down to were the others were looking and noticed from under Rick’s dress, cum was was trickling down onto the carpet; Morty’s cum. It was then Morty realized that Rick had gone commando under the dress. Rick acted embarrassed for a brief moment, telling the dictator that the two just had to make love as soon as they landed on the planet, and about how close they were. The jealous look Morty had on his face earlier must have helped to sell Rick’s act as the blue-haired scientist was being to be lead away from him and toward’s the dictators private quarters.

As soon as he saw Rick disappear he went towards the guards in front and told him he had forgot something in the ship. Security let him leave, but warned him that he’d have to be searched again once he reentered. With that, Morty went back to the ship and waited. He sure at least two hours had past before he herd an explosion come from the building the party was being held, followed by screaming, shooting and general pandemonium. He saw Rick running to the ship, missing his shoes, hair returned to it’s normal spikey style, and lipstick smeared. Morty quickly open the door for Rick, the engine already running. The two took off for space just as laser-fire flew by the ship. Once they were a safe distance away, Rick looked at his grandson triumphantly.

“We did it, Morty! The fucker is dead and all of his money, property and assets have been legally transferred into my ownership. Once the heat dies down, I’ll go back to collect. You did great kid, I’m really proud of you.”

Morty beamed at Ricks praise until he saw Rick flinch with pain. Before he could ask, Rick enlightened him.

“Tch. I only wished I got the opportunity another way, b-but I had to let him fuck me to get close enough to kill him.” Rick let out a huff as he turned his attention back to flying the ship. Morty turned away from Rick sadly and decided just to star in space until they got home. A few moments later, a quiet cough got his attention and he turned to look at Rick. The other man spoke, but didn’t make eye contact with the boy.

“F-f-for what it’s worth…. You were a million times a better fuck than that guy or anyone else i’ve had in the last 20 years.”

Rick face and ears had turned red again, and Morty could tell the man was bing honest. He smiled to himself and left Rick alone for the trip back. As he kept watching the stars pass by, Morty smiled, knowing there was a good chance Rick would be open to having a more intimate relationship with him.


	13. Day 13: Costume/Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to forgo the french maid outfit for the anime school girl look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with a cold that just hit me. I hope it turned out well because I'm not at my top form.

Morty was nervous and excited as he dressed. Today, he was not going wear his usual signature attire. Instead, he wore a sailor suit-style girl’s school uniform. like those you world usually see in an anime. Morty spent a few minutes admiring himself in the mirror he had in his room. He thought he looked cute in the navy blue skirt, white shirt with blue trimming, and little red string he tied on his neck. What helped him pull off the outfit besides the black knee-high socks, and girly panties (his usual underwear could be seen under the cut-off of the skirt), was his hair. His brown hair was straight and hung down half the length of his neck, and he held a few strands out of his face on one side with two red snap clips. He checked over himself one more time to be sure that everything was in order, before making a mad dash out the front door, trying to avoid any members that might have been home.

He had a date at park that was near some woods. Morty had a huge crush on Rick but was way too embarrassed to ever admit it. He couldn’t bare it if his own Rick knew, so he used a site to look for Ricks who were into Mortys. He had found one who seemed sweeter than a lot of the other, and who had a weakness for Mortys in outfits. Considering Morty had a love of dressing up and had a kink for crossdressing, he thought that maybe this was the best Rick to live out his secret fantasy with. He had told the Rick his dimension number and said he would meet the older Rick at a park that was a decent distance from his house. He couldn’t have his own Rick find out, and he wanted to avoid running into anyone familiar.

Morty was able to get to the park fairly quickly without getting all sweaty. Morty was early so he decided to take a walk around the park to kill some time. He wasn’t really paying any particular attention to where he was going. Morty had been to this park often and knew all the landmarks and the places that were best to avoid at all costs, like behind the public restrooms. When he decided to stop to check the time, he also took in his surroundings, and found himself behind the public restrooms. Fuck. A lot of shady characters could be found hanging around in this spot, sometime homeless, sometimes junkies and dealers, and sometimes those who were trouble for any woman walking alone; or boys who could pass for girls. It was not Morty’s lucky day. He didn’t notice the 5 young men that were sneaking up on him, until they practically surrounded him.

“So what’s a cute, sweet young thing like you doing around here? And in such a get up too,” said a guy with a shaved head wearing a bandana.

“Yeah,” said another who sported a mohawk and wore black sunglasses. “Are you lost, sweetheart? Maybe we can help you.”

“No-no thanks,” Morty stuttered as he tried to locate an opening to escape, “I’m uh-I’m a-actually suppose to meet up with someone, so I-I-I better get going.”

As Morty began backing up, another guy spoke up.

“Why don’t we show you a good time, princess? I mean, I doubt whomever you’re waiting for will find you easily. So how about you give us a peak at what’s under that skirt.”

With that, thespeaker reached down and lifted Morty’s skirt, revealing the pair of silky pink panties he was wearing.

“Don’t!” Morty shouted and he yanked his skirt down. He tried to sound confident but it came out as a whiny yelp. Unfortunately with the eyes on him and the brief exposure, he could feel himself involuntarily getting aroused. One of the guys must have saw the unexpected tent in the skirt.

“Oi, boys. I think we got ourselves a pretty boy on our hands. I think he could be one of those perverts who gets of in dressing in drag.”

Morty’s heart was beating out of his chest. Sure he was embarrassed that his secret was out, but maybe he could get out of this, even if had to endure a beating, it was better than the alternative.

“For a dude, he’s adorable as fuck. I say we have some fun with him,” said the guy with the mohawk.

Or not. This was definitely not his lucky day. Morty took a few more steps back until he bumped against a large squarely built man. Mort looked up to see man grin predatorily at him, before he felt the other grab at his hands and restrained him. Morty tried to struggle but it was useless with his hands held over his head. He felt one of the men sidle up beside and grabbed his ass, before making a lewd comment about his boyish bubble butt. Morty yelped and tried to pull away, but the hands that held his wrists squeezed him painfully. The guy in the bandana slide his hand up Morty’s shirt and squeezed an erect nipple. A moan slipped from his lips, and Morty cursed his luck and his own body for betraying him like this. He felt ill and dirty, yet his body was really responding to being molested. He felt the skirt lifted once more and a paw of a hand reaching into his panties to fondle him, while a different hand yanked his underwear down to expose him. Morty felt hot breaths against his neck, thighs, and chest that was now expose by someone unbuttoning the shirt. He could smell their foul breaths and shuddered when he felt a wet tongue on his neck. Morty could no longer hold back his tears, this was a nightmare, way worse then the jellybean incident had ever been. He didn’t want this, he wanted Rick; He wanted his Rick.

Morty was forced onto his knees and he stared in dread of the large penis with cock-ring piercing in front of him. He tried to turn his head away but some one had their hand in his hair and was trying to force him forward. He clenched his mouth shut and continued to struggle against the hand in his hair. Suddenly he herd a yelp and felt the hand on his head pull away from him. After hearing two more pained shrieks he opened his eyes, his view was still blocked by the strangers but he hear a voice. One he knew well, the one that always made his hear flutter, it was Rick.

“Alright you shitbags, listen up! Unless y-you want to be Swiss cheese. You leave. NOW!” Rick barked.

Morty had never heard any Rick sound this angry before. But he was happy to see the speed of which the creeps bolted. He was left staring up at Rick who was looking at the boy with a worried expression.

“Morty! Did they hurt you? Do you want me to kill them? I’ll kill them right now if you want me to.”

The boy shook his head and ran right into Rick’s arms. He was so happy and relieved. He was rescued. After holding Rick and crying for a good three minutes, he managed to pull himself together and take a step back.

“What *sniff* what are you doing here?” Morty asked.

“Well I was here for a date, but I think we should go home instead.”

Morty eyed the Rick curiously.

“Umm.. c-can I see you stomach, Rick?”

Morty had a suspicion but he needed to be sure. The Rick in front of his smiled warmly and lifted the blue shirt out of his pants and pulled it up. Morty let out a quiet gasp. This Rick, the Rick that he was suppose to meet for the date, was his Rick. Only his Rick had a birthmark in the shape to the greek letter theta next to his bellybutton. Morty’s eyes became teary once again and he embraced Rick once again.

“Oh-oh rick *sniff* I-I’m s-s-s-so sorry. I though- I mean I felt-“

Rick cut Morty off with soothing shushes before speaking.

“It’s ok, Morty. I know, I knew for a while. I didn’t want to tell you until today. I noticed you were acting strange lately so I installed some spyware on your laptop to keep an eye on you. Imagine my surprise when I found out about your little crush. I love you too Morty, I love you in the same way. I had to take control and made sure you were paired with me so I could protect you. You’re-you’re my precious little cinnamon bun. N-now let’s get you home.”

Morty shook his head, and pulled Rick down to his level so he could kiss the older man. He tasted of stale whiskey and breath mints, a flavor he was sure was uniquely his Rick. Morty was the first to pull away, completely out of breath. It finally occurred to him that he hadn’t fixed up his cloths. His chest was still exposed and his panties were around his ankles. His wet pink cock was peaking out, pushing the material of the skirt up. Morty blushed and turned his head away, he was ashamed Rick had to see him like this. He felt Rick turn his head back to look at eh scientist, while at the same time a hand closed around his weeping dick. The brunette let out a small moan and grabbed at Rick.

“Morty? Would you like to take care of this before we head home? Want-want me to portal out in the woods for privacy? It’s fine if you just want to head straight-“

“Oh please, Rick, I want you sooo bad…. I feel so violated and d-dirty right now. Please. I want you to make love to me. I-I need you to drive these feelings the creeps left me with away.”

Rick nodded and shot a portal next to them. He took the boy in his arms and stepped through the portal.

The two emerged in a clearing deep in the forest. The sun was beginning to dip bellow the horizon, casting long shadows from the surrounding trees. Rick had Morty lean back against a tree, holding up his skirt while Rick suckled sensually on his member. Morty was moaning sweetly as Rick took in all of Morty, nuzzling at the soft fair hair of his pubes. Morty’s legs were going weak, Rick had an unbelievably talented mouth.

“Oh-Oh Rick! I want you inside me. Please I want you right now.”

Morty begged, he really wanted to cum from Rick being inside him.

The two sat in the soft grass in the clearing, and after some brief prepping with the Rick kept in his lab coat, Morty straddled Rick and lowered himself onto the older man’s erection. Morty had played with his ass before, but had inserted nothing that was the size of Rick’s massive rod. As he took the entire mass to the base, Morty paused to adjust to having his Rick inside him. The older male leaned forward, taking one of the brunette’s nipples in his mouth as he gently pinched and twisted the other. Keening Morty began to raise and lower himself on Rick’s cock, his dick and balls bouncing as he rode Rick. Rick was letting out Moans of his own and praising Morty on what ever he could. Soon both were slamming their hips together, trying to get the other to come. Rick grabbed Morty’s hips and pulled the brunette into his lap as he gave one last thrust. Rick grunted as he filled his beloved grandson. Morty wasn’t far behind, crying out with one of the lewdest moans Rick had ever heard in his life. Morty’s entire body shuddered as he came without any direct stimulation to his dick.

Falling against Rick he panted, and wrapped his arms around the other man.

“T-t-thank you, R-Rick. F-for everything. I love you.”

Rick hugged Mortyas he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

“I love you too, Morty. I promise I’ll protect you. You are best thing in the multiverse. It’s you and me forever, Morty.”


	14. Day 14: Body Worship(any part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finds out Morty has a particularly sensitive place on his body, two of them in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sick, witch is why i didn't finish it yesterday

Rick had himself a problem, he was in love with his grandson. Every time they ended up locking eyes, he font himself looking away first. He had even caught himself staring at the boy during adventures whenever Morty bent, and even drooling a bit whenever he caught parts of Morty’s cloths would slide aside to show skin. Lately it had gotten worse with Rick installing micro security cameras in Morty’s room to watch him. Rick had tried to limit it to times where Morty was asleep or doing homework, trying to avoid watching the brunette whenever he knew the boy was going to engage in the typical teenage activity of masturbation. He had tried so hard, yet his resolve was crumbling, he had stopped drinking in fear of accidentally wandering into Morty’s room drunk and doing something he would forever regret. Sighing, he sat at his computer and pulled up the camera footage from Morty’s room. His eyes went wide from what he was looking at.

* * *

 

Morty had just finished a shower and went into his room. His thoughts were troubled lately. He felt that Rick was trying to avoid him. Adventures were less frequent and he found himself being yelled at a lot more often. It hurt because he liked Rick, no, more like he was in love with the guy. It had been a full year since he realized he an incestuous crush on his grandfather. At first he was ashamed of it, but as he saw more and more of the universe, he stopped caring about Earthly taboos. This did not mean that he was going to tell Rick. Morty’s greatest fear was to be rejected by Rick or have anything negatively change in their dynamic, which unfortunately seemed to now be happening anyway.

While in the shower he could help but think about Rick and fantasized what could never be. Now in his room, he could have the privacy he needed to take care of the throbbing between his legs. After drying his hair with the towel he went under his bed and retrieved the one thing that had helped him cope with his feelings of Rick. He placed the dildo on the bed and then went to retrieve something he recently hid under his pillow. Now he laid on his back on his covers, clutching one of Rick’s used blue shirts; they always held more of Rick’s scent then the lab coat. He took a deep breath and let out a low moan. His dick was begging for attention, but Morty had his routine that helped him to get off and feel really good.

Morty slid his hands over his chest, shivering as his fingers dragged across his nipples. The brunette had found that the pink nubs on his chest were very sensitive and stimulating them felt almost as good as touching his cock. He took one of them in his pointer finger and them and gave it a squeeze.

“Ooooooh~ Aww Rick!” Morty moaned wantonly.

Part of himself wondered what would happen if Rick were to see him like this. Would his grandfather be disgusted? Ashamed? Or would he be aroused? Those thoughts continued going through his head as he continued to rub and pinch at his chest.

* * *

 

From the first moment Rick took in Morty in the buff, he had his pants open and was frantically jerking himself off. Rick almost felt like portaling into Morty’s room when he saw that the little sneak had one of his shirts. But the last straw, the last straw was the way the younger male had moaned his name while touching the part of the body Rick had fantasized more than any other. Rick shot a portal into the floor, and with one hand holding his pants so they didn’t drop further down his hips, jumped in.

* * *

 

Morty was significally startled when Rick dropped from the ceiling and landed by his bed. He let out a shriek and tried to cover his body with Rick’s one shirt. The pair was lucky they were the only two in the house that day. Morty cowered under Rick’s shirt until he caught an eyeful of Rick’s engorged cock, standing at attention. His gaze went from it to Rick’s face and back several times before the scientist broke the silence.

 

“Yeah, Morty, you are the reason I’m like this. God if I’d only Fucking knew sooner! You have no fucking idea how much your cute little moans drive me up a wall. And before you say shit, yes I have cameras in your room. I’m a sick man Morty, I hope you can forgive me for that. But, Oh my gosh, can-can I just please start making it up to you right now?”

Morty noticed that the old man was drooling a little. And thought about what he just said. Rick had cameras in his room? Morty would have probably been upset with that if it wasn’t for the look of sheer desperation on the man’s face. The brunette realized that the smell of alcohol was absent on Rick.

“Um.. Rick? W-w-when was the last time you drank?”

“Fuck Morty, it has been a month. I-I couldn’t risk the danger of being drunk and forcing myself on you.”

At that Morty managed a small smile, Rick did actually care about him. Gathering up his courage Morty looked Rick in the eye and spoke.

“You know it’s really m-messed up Rick. I m-mean with the cameras and-and you spying on me, but I think I get it. Y-you see I-I have been in love with you f-f-for a year now. And-and all this,” Morty motioned to Rick’s shirt and dildo still on the bed, “Is, h-how I’ve been dealing with with it. Look, I-I think we have a lot to discuss and-and get off our chest, but I for one am horny. I-I have the man I fell in love with in front of me with his dick out t-telling me that I’m the reason he’s hard. D-d-d-do what you want with me, Rick. I-if you need my permission, you have it, just please….. I-I want you.”

Rick didn’t need any more encouragement. He agreed to talk later, right now they needed to work out the sexual frustration that had been coming to a boil.

Rick stripped out of his cloths and crawled on the bed, looming over Morty. They gazed into each other’s eyes until Rick lowered himself to kiss the younger male. Morty immediately parted his lips to let Ricks tongue slither in. The kiss was intense and full of hunger with tumbling tongues and breathy moans. Morty reached to rest his hands in the back of Rick’s head, gently gripping his hair. Rick meanwhile let one of his hands roam to the boy’s chest and squeezed one of the highly sensitive nipples. Morty moaned and squirmed under Rick. The scientist pulled away from the kiss, grinning mischievously at his grandson as he kissed lower and brought his mouth close to the other erect nub. Morty could feel Rick’s breath ghost over his weak spot and he whimpered. When Rick finally dragged his tongue, deliberately slow on his chest, Morty couldn’t help crying out like a virgin in shame. He wrapped all his limbs around Rick and held the old man close as the older man kept teasing that one spot. Rick swirled his tongue around the areola, before flicking the stiff bud. The scientist then took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Morty squealed again and writhed below Rick, his tongue was like magic and Morty thought he was going to lose his mind. Rick kept up teasing the boy’s sensitive nipples until he felt two things occur simultaneously. One was Morty briefly tensing up, and the second was a hot wet feeling against his chest. Rick sat up and looked down at himself and Morty. The brunette was panting and hiding his face with his arm, and a whitish fluid coated Morty;s nether regions and Ricks chest.

“S-Seriously, Morty? Y-you came just from having your nipples played with? Wow, I mean I don’t know if I should proud of myself, or are you just that damn sensitive.”

“D-don’t make fun of me Rick,” Morty whined.

To stop the boy from pouting, Rick leaned over and took the other nipple into his mouth, teasing it while his fingers played with the other.

“R-RICK!” Morty cried out. He still had his arm over his face so this renewed assault to his sensitive

chest came as a complete surprise. Though he had just cum, he could already feel his limp dick respond, and start to harden again. Rick sat back once more and took in the quivering body underneath him.

“W-well Morty, I think It’s unfair that you already came, and I haven’t, so tell me where the lube is at because it’s my turn.”

Morty weakly pointed to the nightstand beside his bed. Rick opened the first drawer and immediately found it. He poured a fair amount on his dick and a bit on Morty’s pink hole.

“Morty? Uh, just how often do you use that dildo?”

“E-e-every day, Rick. I-it also vibrates too Rick.”

“Really now? That gives me a bit of an idea. Any way, since you are already used to insertions, you little slut, I’m just going to put it in right now.”

Rick spent only a moment to align himself, before fully inserting himself in Morty in one go. Morty gasped, Rick was bigger and thicker than the toy he was use too, and as the large cock slide over his prostate, Morty’s cock gave throb and a small amount of cum leaked out. Rick gave several good long thrusts into Morty before pausing while balls deep in the brunette. Morty looked up at Rick with a curious expression and saw the scientist smiling at him mischievously again. Rick picked up the almost forgotten dildo and lifted it for Morty to see. They boy started at it, pursing his lips in an all too common expression. Rick turned on the vibrating function and touched the tip and touched it to his favorite place on Morty’s chest. Morty yelped once more, grabbing at the covers on his bed in a death grip. The younger man’s cock resurged back to full hardness and Rick switched to the other nipple. The brunette was a babbling mess and was barely able to speak.

“R-Ri-Oh my gawd! P-please nooooo~ no more. G-gonna make me cum!”

Rick could see the boy definitely had enough of his nipples being tortured as the over stimulation was causing the younger man to balance on the brink of consciousness. Rick touched the toy to the tip of Morty’s weeping member for a brief moment of teasing, before turning it off and setting it on to the side.

Rick was still hard inside Morty as the stimulation had caused the brunette’s insides to pleasantly clench around him. The old man took Morty by the hips again and resumed fucking his precious cinnamon-bun. Now that his nipples were left alone, Morty wasable to stay conscious and feel every moment of Rick driving in and out of his body. The boy was close to his second orgasm and Rick was reaching his end as well. Leaning over Morty, Rick gave a few final thrusts before clinging to the younger male and emptying himself deep inside. The brunette howled in pleasure as he came for the second time, holding on to Rick with the same strength before it all left his body and he went limp. As Morty drifted off to sleep after that, happy that Rick loved him back and was sure that there would be more moments like this in the future.


	15. Day 15: Orgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Rick in an otherwise all Morty orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun writing this one. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome on any of my stories. I want to see how I can better my writing.

In the citadel of Ricks on the better edge of Morty Town, Morty B-121, who was also known as Finn or fin-eared Morty, owned club catered exclusively to other Mortys. His club was well known for hosting orgies among the more well behaved Mortys in Morty town and the rest of the citadel. Finn owned the building, the floor above held where he lived along with a big laundry room, a few utility closets and a lounge like area. Above were numerous small and medium sized apartments where only Mortys live, some in relationships with one another. Between the rent from the other Mortys and the revenue the club made, he was able to keep and maintain the building, and provide a haven for other Mortys. Normally no Ricks were allowed, unless they were exceptionally kind and made it past his screening tests. But tonight was a special night. Every month, Finn would go out and have the Ricks that were known to be the kindest and gentlest in the citadel a survey to fill and a lottery card given. At the end of the month, Finn would select a rick a random and check the survey to vet them. If everything checked out, the lucky Rick would be brought into the club for one night and allowed to participate in the otherwise exclusive Morty orgies. The Mortys that were interested would engage, while the others would keep too their own in the corner. These nights became one of the most profitable nights as other Mortys who didn’t normally attend would come, just for the Rick. Most of them being Mortys who fantasied about their Ricks, but whose Ricks were uninterested in the idea.

The lucky Rick this night came from an X dimension, one were Mortys were never born. Before the club opened, Finn had the Rick come inside and into a backroom to let him know how things were going to work. When he was announced he would be lead out of the room with his hands cuffed behind his back and in a tight black thong. Rick was not allowed to touch, kiss, or fuck any Morty that didn’t want it, and that he had the same right to refuse. If he didn’t want any Morty to penetrate him, he would not be forced to. Any rule breaking would ended with the offending party being ejected and banned for a full year, before being able to appeal to be allowed back. The Rick, X-463, nodded nervously. He had never done this before, he did like Mortys but never made an attempt to start a relationship.

Rick X-463, sometimes called Tiger-back Rick from the very dark striped pattern that adorned his back since birth, was a shy loner. He usually kept to himself, avoiding Most of the Rickier Ricks that would bully him for his dimension, and for his less Rick-like behavior. The most comforting thing he heard from those ricks was that at least he didn’t eat shit like Doofus Rick. X-463 highly doubted that the comments and rumors where true, but he did have a much more subdued personality like the guy.

He had been siting at a table outdoors sipping a smoothie and trying to tame his hair into the usual Rick points (which he could never do, they were alway soft and messy), when a Morty with oddly snapped ears approached him with a survey and a lottery ticket. He had filled out the questionnaire honestly and asked the Morty what the whole thing was about. The Morty had told him everything and he was somewhat interested. He decided to keep the lottery ticket thinking, the odds of him being picked was highly unlikely.

Now here he was, being told he was the star of the night and would have lots of Motys fawning over him, all wanting attention. He was excited but very nervous. Would he be found desirable? Would he face harsh rejection he he found a Morty he liked. What would the other Mortys be like? He was left to himself in the backroom while Finn opened the club and get a decent number of Mortys inside. With every minute that ticked by, he grew anxious thinking maybe they had forgot he was back here. When he felt like maybe it would be a better idea to leave since no one had even checked in on him, two Mortys entered the room. Rick was already in his thong and felt embarrassed being seen by only two Mortys. Remembering he was about to go into a whole room of them, he started to shake. One of the Mortys walked over and offered comforting words that managed to soothe his nerves. The other Morty walked around behind Rick and placed the cuffs on him. That Morty explained that he will initially start out bound like this to help some of the more timid Mortys feel more comfortable with checking him out, and that after several minutes, one of them would come over and remove the cuffs. Rick nodded and stood up as the two Morty’s escorted him into the main room of the club.

Finn was at the microphone that was nearby a DJ booth and was addressing the Mortys in various states of dress and undress.

“And now, for tonight’s main attraction and treat, w-we have a Rick from an X dimension. We have determined this Rick to meet all the standards we have set in place, so there is no n-need to worry. Now remember the rules that were addressed at the beginning, and we’ll all have a good time. if any new visitors have questions feel free to ask the regulars who aren’t engaging in a good time, I’m sure they’ll answer. Also it’s this Rick’s first visit so everyone b-be nice and make him feel welcome. Now here he is.”

At the end of Finns announcement, the doors that lead from the club to the inside of the club opened and Rick was brought out to cheers and applause from the other Mortys. Rick blushed and couldn’t help feeling truly happy for the first time for a while. There were so many Mortys and so many different kinds he had never seen before. He was escorted to a shallow pit that was filled with soft pillow and cushions. Once they help him to lay back on some push satin cushions, his two escorts walked away leaving him the center of attention to a bunch of horny Mortys encircling him. Part of Rick wished he could get a better look at the clubs interior, but his view was obscured by various Mortys. A lot of them were watching him, but not approaching, others where making out with one another, while more were chatting. Rick also noticed a few Mortys that were further away, getting it on; some watching him from afar and others paying no attention to him what-so-ever.

Rick was briefly startled when a Morty out of his field of vision reached out and touched his shoulder. He flinched and looked up into the eyes of a wavy haired Morty with small curly sheep horns and four bull tails sprouting behind him.

“Oh-Oh my gosh I-I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t meant to frighten you. Umm… it’s your first time here right? Well if y-you are here it must mean you must be because your nice, I’m- they call me Beastly Morty on account of my horns and tails. I’m here with my partner Auburn-hair Morty.”

Rick stared at the Morty and offered a small smile, he wasn’t used to Morty’s approach him normally, let alone such an exotic looking Morty in nothing but loose red vest and matching boy shorts.

“H-hi there, yeah don’t worry about catching me off guard like that I’m fine. It’s umm.. nice to meet you. Oh and your partner too.”

Rick had only heard that there were Mortys who had relationships with one another, but he never thought he’d meet a pair like that in his life. He watched as the Morty with short auburn hair over one eye came up behind the Morty he was engaging with and pulled his shorts down, earning a gasp from the Mortys whose semihard dick was now exposed.

“Aaahh! Hey no fair Auby, you know what that does to me.”

The other Morty with the hair over his eye began to kiss at the other Morty’s neck while teasing him with caresses just above the now exposed erection. Rick blushed at how brazen the other Morty was and how comfortable they were doing this in front of him. The four-tailed Morty wrapped his arms around Rick and leaned into him for support as he lover continued to tease him. Rick then noticed a few other Mortys were now timidly approaching him while others were content to just jerk off and watch the spectacle. One came up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before settling to caress his back. Another went for his chest and touched experimentally, looking up to him for a sign that Rick was ok with this. When the small hand brushed over his nipple he inhaled sharply and the Morty pulled his hand away worriedly. Rick looked over at the nervous boy.

“I-It’s ok kid, that-that actually felt pretty good, you can keep doing it if you want.”

The shy Morty smiled excitedly and continued to touch the older man’s chest. A much more confident Morty started rubbing his erection on Ricks leg, clearly enjoying himself. At this point his own boner was raging caressively against the fabric of it’s confines. Another Morty with white feathery hair and angelic wings approached him.

“Um… hi, T-they call me Dove around here and uh…I’ve always wanted to kiss a Rick but I’ve been afraid to. Can-can I kiss you? And-and I mean like more than just a peck on the lips.”

“S-sure thing, Dove. N-never kissed a Morty myself.” Rick said with a nod.

The winged Morty gave a small squeal in delight and pressed his lips against the Rick. The kiss was soft and timid at first, both participants experimenting, trying to learn what felt good to the other. Soon it was a deep full blown makeup session, and as he kissed Dove, he could now feel many more hands, lips, tongues and cocks against multiple areas of his body. It was an incredible experience, and he shivered into the kiss when hands began to fondle his still clothed dick. Rick also felt lips kiss him down bellow and a few dicks rub across his stomach. Then he felt some of the Mortys move away from him, and Dove pulled back from the kiss.

One of his escorts from before had reappeared and knelt behind him. Rick felt the hand cuffs being removed and soon after the Morty retreated away from him. Dove immediately returned to his lips, and with his hands now free, he reached up to touch the feathered Morty’s hair and wings. Dove shivered and moaned into the kiss at the new stimulation. Rick then felt the thong he was wearing being slid down his hips along his legs to finally being fully removed. He gave out a low groan as his erection was finally exposed to the air and grinned to himself as he heard a few gasps from the on lookers. Dove pulled away to take a look at Ricks erection before turning back to Rick.

“I-I thought I’d only be ok with kissing, b-but damn… I-I want to put that in me. Can I, Can I please” Dove asked.

Before he could answer, three other Mortys tried to get his attention. Rick answered Dove before addressing the others.

“Yes Dove, you can.”

Dove then asked some of the other Mortys for one of the many bottles of lube being passed around, as Morty with demon-like features asked his question.

“Hi, they call me imp around here. A-are you ok with having your butt used? Just asking first because I don’t want to get into trouble.”

Rick looked back at that Morty as he debated internally with himself. Deciding that he should make the most of this rare opportunity he had he gave the Morty permission to fuck him, but only after Dove had settled himself. He also said to let the other Morty’s know that he was giving permission for his rear to be used. He looked over to see Dove prepping himself with a bottle of lube. The next Morty with a question for him, was the horned Morty from earlier.

“I-I heard what you said to the other Morty, but what about your mouth? I know its automatically assumed around here that it’s ok, but b-because it is your first time here I thought I should ask- you know. I-I mean I wouldn’t want someone I didn’t know to force a dick in my mouth.”

Rick told him he was cool with sucking cock and said he’d start on him as soon as he answered the last Morty’s question. The last Morty had blue skin and purple eyes and asked if Rick could use his hand on him. At that point, Rick felt something cold splashed onto his dick. He turned to see Dove startling his hips, His little cock standing at attention. Rick noticed the same white feathers replaced what would have been pubic hair. He reached out to help Dove onto him, feeling that Dove was also sporting a feathery tail Rick assumed was white as well. Well no one could argue that the boy’s name wasn’t appropriate. He gave Dove’s ass a loving squeezed as he helped the boy lower himself. Rick felt Dove’s soft insides envelop his throbbing girth and let out a satisfied moan, He couldn’t remember the last time he got laid. As he observed Dove trying to get used to him, he turned back to the blue alien Morty.

“Sure you can use my hand, and hey what the fuck, Tell the other Mortys I’m willing to eat them out, but only if they ask for it.”

The blue alien boy nodded eagerly and briefly turned to other Morty to spread the word on how open this was concerning what he’d allow. While this was happening, Rick felt lube splashed onto his ass, followed by that demon Morty carefully and slowly pressing himself inside. Rick was glad that despite the Morty’s demonic appearance, he was actually pretty gentle. He reached out his hand and took the blue Morty’s slightly strange throbbing dick into his hand and began stroking it. He felt Dove begin to ride him as he felt the cock in his ass slide over his prostate. He moaned before turning his open mouth back to the four-tailed Morty, ready to take his cock into his own mouth. The horned Morty placed his own erection on Rick’s tongue before pushing deeper into the waiting mouth. Beastly Morty sighed contently before letting out a small yelp as his partner suddenly penetrated him from behind, causing him to go further into Ricks mouth. Rick didn’t mind, he was used to this, but was happy that he was enjoying himself this time. Before settling into his task of sucking he took one last look around him. The Demonic Morty that was fucking his ass seemed to have found himself penetrated by some kind of priest Morty who was now doing the fucking for him. The demonic Morty had his head turned and could be seen having two Morty dicks in his mouth. As his gaze went to Dove, he found the boy making out with a dark freckled Morty while the shy Morty that was touching Rick’s chest earlier had his mouth on Doves cock. The freckled Morty was also caressing Doves nipples and Rick could feel the younger male clench deliciously around him. The beast Morty in his mouth was getting fucked by his parter while simultaneously making out with the alien Morty Rick was jerking off. Moaning happily Rick got to work on the dick in his mouth while gently thrusting up into dove.

Rick had a long wild evening. He found himself in various positions with many different Mortys. At one point, he had three Mortys in his as while two in his mouth while having a dick in each hand. There were plenty of soft tender moments filled with only kisses and touches between fucking sessions. Other times, he found a Morty finishing on or in him, only to have another swiftly take his place. Rick lost track of how many times he came that night and how many Morty loads covered his body on and in various places. It was all a delicious blur of pleasure with various Mortys, some that he remembered vividly while others where there just for a quick fuck before leaving the circle around him.

Rick awoke slightly soar and sticky, curled up around a familiar Morty with white wings. As he looked around he could see there were a several Mortys that were also crashing in the club, too out of it to get up and leave yet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Finn kneeling over him.

“You d-did great out there, one of the best nights ever in this club. The other Mortys really seem to like you and from all the requests I’ve gotten, you seem to be everyone’s favorite Rick. If you want, you can be a regular over here, the-the only Rick allowed, that is as long as you keep following the rules. I’m still going to keep the Rick lotto going, though your the only Rick who is free to come back at any time. I’m-I’m giving you the keys to the stair in the corner and the keys to my apartment, when you’ve recovered, you can use my shower, I left your cloths on the couch, you can’t miss them.” Finn handed him the keys with a smile and then got up to check on the other Mortys that stuck around. Rick held the keys in his hand and smiled as he looked over Dove beside him. He was certain he would be coming back to the place where he felt love and lusted after, the place that somehow made him feel like a real Rick.


	16. Day 16: Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty in the center of a Rick gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

Rick couldn’t believe he was doing this, He was pretty sure his Morty was one of sluttiest out there. Two days ago out of the blue, Morty asked if it was ok to possibly have a gangbang with other Ricks with him at the center of it. Rick nearly choked on his flask when he heard him. Rick had asked if Morty was sure about what he wanted and Morty said it did as long as Rick was ok with it too. Lucky for Morty his Rick wasn’t as possessive as others, while still being loving and protective. Morty told Rick exactly what he wanted and Rick agreed on a few conditions. One was that he himself would be a participant, and the second was that he was allowed to record video of the entire thing. Morty agreed but added the the video had to stay between them and wouldn’t get out. So Rick was calling up some of his kinder buddies that at least a passing interest in fucking a Morty who were up for it and weren’t already in a committed relationship weather if was with their Morty, another Rick, or other.

At the end he had rounded up 10 of his friends who were interested and agreed to his personal terms. He had to make sure his boy wouldn’t be hurt while he lived his fantasy and have the ability to end it if at any time Morty felt uncomfortable. The Ricks agreed that it was best to used Sideburn Rick’s place since he lived away from his family, and had the biggest bedroom to do it. Once everything was set up he told his Morty who responded boy leaping into his arms, kissing and thanking him. Then the inquisitive brunette asked him a few questions.

“Hey, Rick? How will I be able to tell you apart from the others? And are the other’s nice? Is should I refer to them by dimension, or-or do they have names that they go with? And how many are going to be there anyway?”

Rick ruffled his Morty’s hair affectionately as he answered his lover’s questions.

“There going to be 10 Ricks showing up, and I know them all personally and they they all fit both of our qualifications. You’ll be able to tell me apart from others we-we will be the only ones with prehensile tails with tufts of fur at the end. Plus I’ll be the only one holding a camera.”

Morty was wide-eyed after hearing the official number attending.

“That many?!? Oh geez Rick, how-how am I going to handle all that?”

“Take it easy, Sport. It-it’s not like you have to take them all at once. The ones who are going to wait are just fine making out with one another and warming each other up. Plus, most importantly, I’m going to be there, you just have to yell out our safe word and I’ll put a stop to whatever you feel is to much. If you end up wanting to leave, that’ll be ok too. Trust me, the Ricks I’ve invited are happy enough to just screw each other.”

Morty smiled as his concerns were set to rest and nuzzled his cheek into Rick’s chest as the older man wrapped his tail around the other’s. He told Morty to get a good Rest because it was all going down the following day.

They were the first to arrive at Sideburn Rick’s place. Morty introduced himself and Sideburn Rick patted his head. His Rick went over to a nearby table where his host had set out a bunch of booze. He took a beer and cracked it open before taking a gulp. He let out a belch and turned to Sideburn.

“So when-when should we expect the others?”

“Should-should be soon, I told them all that I got booze and to hurry their asses up if they wanted any.”

Rick nodded and turned to Morty who was sitting patiently on the side of the bed. “Their’s water here if also here if you need any, also just so you know, some of the Ricks may act a little meaner than they actually are, so don’t take anything personally. If they act out too much for my taste, I’ll get ‘em off you so feel free to speak out if you want them to stop. Also, I know your just trying to be polite, but you can remove your shoes and socks. Just keep the rest of your cloths on for now, I’m sure the others will want to see you in your slutty short-shorts with that underwear visible over your hips.”

Morty nodded and soon had removed his foot wear and laid back onto the bed; Sideburn chuckled at watched the boy. Thankful that his friend deemed him worthy to be one of the lucky ones to play with this Morty.

True to his Word, not three minutes later, Ricks started showing up from various portals. Rick took the time to introduce Morty to each and every Rick that showed.

There was a rick with a light-green tone to his body and a pair of tusks that protruded from his lower jaw; he reminded Morty of a character from a well known massive multiplayer online game whose three letter acronym started and ended with the same later. Rick told his Morty that in their group, they called him Ork. There was a Rick who was slightly taller then the other and much leaner in body, who was referred to as Mantis. A Rick with eyeliner and a lip piercing was known as Punk was sipping on some beer while chatting to Ripper, another rick who came in a leather motorcycle outfit. An ex-cop rick from the citadel known as Rookie who was dressed in purple shirt and blue neckerchief joined the party, along with a Flesh Curtains Rick who went by Rocker. There was a heavily tattooed Rick who went by Ink, and a scaly draconic looking Rick who insisted Morty refer to him as Daigon. The last Rick to arrive was a fairly regular looking Rick who wore a blue and white-striped T-shirt under his lab coat the others greeted him as Patches. When Morty asked him why the others called him that, he simply patted the kids head and said,

“You’ll-You’ll find out.”

Mort watched as the other Ricks drank and joked with one another, feeling somewhat left out. They were there for him, right? Sideburn put an arm around the brunette and reassured him the Ricks would come around.

“Maybe we should give them a reason to come sooner than later.” Sideburn cooed into his ear as he put his hand on the younger male’s crotch. Morty let out a startled squeak which caught some of the Rick to turn there attention to Morty. As Patches went up to Morty, Sideburn pulled the boys arms around his back, playfully restraining the smaller male. Patches took a seat and reached under Morty’s shirt to play with his nipples. Morty let out more squeaky moans and drew more Ricks around him, including his own. Punk was the first Rick to speak.

“So uh, exactly how are gonna go about doing…… this”

Punk pointed his finger and rolled his wrist in circles gesturing to the whole activity in which they were about to participate in. Rick tossed a bottle of lube onto the bed and prepared his camera, to record.

“Don’t be too degrading to the boy, and we’ll both make sure nothing we don’t like happens, other than that, go for it.”

Morty then felt several hands roaming his body touching him everywhere, He noticed that Mantis, Rookie, and Ink were already jerking off to the spectacle. Sideburn held Morty’s arms with one hand, and used the other to tilt the boy’s head so he could kiss him deeply. Morty could feel himself quickly harden. As soon as his kiss with sideburn ended, Patches swooped in to kiss Morty.

“Anyone who wants to sneak in a kiss while his mouth is unsoiled, should do so now.” Sideburns announced.”

When Patches finished his kiss Morty found his mouth claimed by his own Rick. The brunette noticed the camera in Rick’s hand had the red light on, Morty hoped to himself that Rick would not be making any copies. Patches was rubbing right between the younger male’s legs, smiling as Morty shifted his legs in response to the stimulation. Morty found himself giggling into his kiss with Ork when he felt the broad base of the tusks rub against his cheek. His kiss with Rookie lasted as long as his with his own Rick, though as he pulled away, Rookie planted one last sweet kiss on his cheek. By the time Daigon began to kiss him, Morty was fully erect in his shorts and a large damp spot was very apparent. While Morty was moaning, submitting to Daigon’s talented, prehensile, dragon-like tongue, Patches opened Morty’s pants and slid them down, revealing Morty’s chocolate colored panties with a light pink heart right over the crotch. A few of the Ricks snickered at the sight, while a few others whistled. Patches pulled the short-shorts all the way off and Rocker snuck in and mouthed Morty’s dick from outside the underwear. It was just at this time that Daigon finished kissing Morty; with no mouth to help stifle him, everyone heard the lewd moan that come out. Two Ricks bursted out laughing, but were cut short by a sharp glare from his Rick.

Patches unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, Morty couldn’t help but to star at it curiously. There were dark patches of skin all over it, in a cow-pattern.

“Yeah, I was born this way,” Patches said, “Don’t worry it’s only visual. All of us are clean. We wouldn’t-your Rick wouldn’t have us here otherwise.”

Morty gave a smile and felt his cheeks heat up as Patches pulled his panties all the way down, letting it hang off one of his legs. Patches gave Morty a teasing lick over the brunette’s exposed member before reaching over to the bottle of lube on the bed. The older man popped the top and squeezed out the lubricant. He applied applied most for Morty’s ass before spreading the rest over his cock, pausing a moment as he smelled something sweet.

“Strawberry flavored lube? Are you serious?” Patches muttered briefly looking back at Rick.

“What?” Rick shrugged, “Morty really likes using this lube.”

Patches decided not to comment further, and pressed the head of his cock against Morty’s pink pucker. Morty keened as he felt Patches sink into him, he only had a moment to completely focus on the sensation before he felt something wet rubbing his cheek. Morty turn his head to see Ink looking down at him impatiently, with the man’s meat right in his face. He blushed and opened his mouth as Ink gently pushed it in. Despite his rough appearance from all the tattoos he had, he was pretty gentle.

“Hey kid,” Ink said, “If it’s too much or you need to breath just tap my leg, and I’ll pull back. Just a warning, I will be going rougher later, your slutty mouth just feels so good, I don’t how long I can hold back.”

Ink began rocking his hips back and forth into Morty’s mouth as Patches began thrusting gently into the boy’s ass. Morty squirmed in playful resistance to further excite himself. Having his hands restrained while having both ends filled heightened the sexual thrill. Morty felt two tongues on his cock and tried to look out of the corner of his eye to see what was happening. He caught a glimpse of Rocker and Daigon down at his dick. Rocker was teasing the tip while Daigon had wrapped his tongue around, and was now pumping Morty’s shaft. Morty could still feel hands caressing his body and groping his ass and between all the stimulation he gave up trying to control his voice. Morty felt Patches speed up his movements and Ink shover himself further down his throat. Ripper had grown impatient and was having Punk blow him as he waited for his turn. Mantis reached out and held Morty’s foot as he grinned his cock against it. Morty patted at Inks leg and the man pulled his cock from the boy’s mouth, letting him take a few breathes. Sideburn took the opportunity to remove Morty’s shirt and toss it aside. Rookie had crawled on the bed next to the boy, taking one of his hands and placed it on his own cock. Morty got the idea, and began pumping the cock in his hand as he dove back too take Ink into his mouth. Ink let out a low moan, and Patches was now pounding into the boy.

“Oh shit! H-his ass is so good… G-gonna um!”

Patches tensed up an blew his load inside the brunette. He pulled out swiftly to make room for the next Rick. Ripper took Patches place and stuffed himself into the slightly loose hole, beginning a steady rhythm of shoving himself in as deep as possible every three thrusts. Rick walked over with the camera to get a good view of his grandson’s debauchery. Rick undid his pants and while holding the camera steady, reached to pull Morty’s tail out from beneath him. He licked along the length to wet it before bringing to his cock. Morty wrapped his tail around his grandfather’s erection and began to jerk his beloved off. Sideburn had lowered his own pants and was now rubbing his cock in the crook of Morty’s neck. Ink suddenly slammed deep in to Morty’s throat when he came, pulling out so the last spurts painted the brunette’s mouth and face. Satisfied for the the moment he went to sit on the bed as Punk took his place, treating the boy’s mouth gentler than it’s predecessor. Ork went and took Morty’s other hand and brought it to his dick for Morty to rub. Rocker had pulled down his pants to rub his dick lewdly across the boys chest while Daigon had his hand around both his and the young male’s erections stroking both at once. Morty felt like he was in heaven surrounded by so many Rick dicks and allowed himself to let go and just ride the pleasure from his body being used.

Morty soon lost track of the number of orgasms he had and of which rick he was servicing with which part of his body. Sometimes he had a Rick giving him a rim-job other times had two Ricks in his ass at once. Each Rick had at least one go at Morty’s ass, with Sideburn, Daigon and Rocker going twice, while Ink, Patches, and Rick got in three rounds.

At the end of it, Morty was a sweaty, quivering, slimy mess. He practically screamed during his last orgasm, muttering out his safe-word afterward to signal that he was done. Some of the Ricks decided to fuck each other, while others returned to drinking, giving each other high fives. Soon the Ricks departed one by one, thanking Rick for letting them have his Morty and giving the boy some praises and well wishes as they stepped through their respective portals. Soon the only ones left, were Rick, Morty, and Sideburn. Rick stopped the recording on the camera and looked over to Sideburn who was watching over the sleeping Morty painted with cum.

“Mind if we uh-mind if we stick around a bit until the boy recovers?”

“Sure thing. It’s no trouble, especially after everything that happened. Man, you are one lucky Rick. You think he’d be up for coming back? Perhaps with fewer Ricks at one time?” Sideburn asked with a grin.

“Probably.” Rick said, “My Morty is pretty kinky, he loves Rick dick. I think next time I’ll let him choose who he wants to come. Of course we’d probably come back to your place again so your invite in guaranteed, plus I’m positive you’ve become one of my Morty’s favorites.”


	17. Day 17: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty gets punished for being dense

Rick stomped into the garage out of one of his portals, he was livid. Morty followed behind him apologizing.

“Geez Rick, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry. How was I suppose to know that cliff was behind those tall bushes, or-or that there was that was a lake of acid at the bottom. I mean-I mean you didn’t seem to even like that alien mount.”

Rick stomped over to his his desk. The boy just didn’t get it. In frustration he took the riding crop he had in his hand and slammed it onto the table. Morty flinched and quieted immediately. He was sure he’d never seen Rick this angry before. Morty contemplated just leaving Rick to cool of before the man suddenly spun around to face him.

“You don’t fucking get it! That beast was the last of her kind, Morty! She was pregnant too! We just had to take her from the village she lived in to the sanctuary they had set up in the city! I was going to get paid a shit ton Morty! Now-now I can’t even go back there, and I had five great suppliers who lived on the planet. But I could forgive all of that, if it wasn’t how you deliberately disobeyed my instructions. There-there were several times you could have died, and you didn’t even know it! And the cherry on top of the who thing is that you-you weren’t even looking were you were taking her, you were looking down on your phone texting. Do you have any idea how worried I was, how much I actually fucking care about you!?!”

Rick was right in Morty’s face now, seething, hoping Morty would say something to the effect that he understood Rick why rick was pissed. Instead he got a response that felt like a slap in the face.

“Well gee Rick, I’m sorry ok, the text was from Jessica so I had to check. I had hope it would be something besides a question on when math homework was do.”

Putting on a blank expression, Rick walked to the door leading from the garage and locked it, then calmly walked over to his desk area and flipped a switch. Morty stood still as he watched his grandfather, a feeling of dread was slowing creeping up. Rick set out a chair and walked back to Morty. He roughly grabbed his grandson’s arm and dragged him toward the chair, still holing onto the riding crop in his other hand. Rick sat on the chair and twisted the Morty’s arm to manipulate the boy into laying across his lap. Morty was nervous and confused as tried to get up, but Rick held him still.

“Morty, word’s cannot even begin to explain how how disappointed I am nor how incredibly dense you seem to be. The only suitable punishment I can think of that even you would understand is a spanking, I’m going to beat your ass until I’m sure you finally understand why I am furious.”

Morty’s eyes widened, he had never been spanked in his life, nor did he think it was an appropriate punishment for someone his age.

“Oh come on Rick, really? Aren’t I like too old for this shit? You can’t be serio-!”

Rick put pressure on his arm to painfully keep him in place as he suddenly felt his pants being yanked to his knees. Morty blushed as his underwear was exposed. He was wearing boy shorts with little green aliens printed all over them. Rick only gave a small scoff before he placed the riding crop into the inner pocket of his lab coat. Rick had decided use it later on to dive his point home, for now, it was only fair to give the boy a bit of a warm up. He raised his hand high in the air and brought it down on Morty’s left but cheek with a loud smack! The boy yelped and lurched forward, nearly falling over face first on the other side of Rick. It was only the old man’s hold that kept Morty from falling. Rick raised his had again and Morty braced for a hit on the other cheek. Ricks hand came down hard on the exact same cheek as before. Morty brought up the hand unrestrained by Rick to his mouth to attempt to muffle the his screams. Rick chuckled, slightly amused.

“D-d-don’t worry about anyone hearing you. I-I turned on the soundproofing before getting started. Be as loud as you need to be.”

Rick’s hand came down three times quickly on the same cheek. Morty howled and whimpered as the skin beneath his underwear stung with each hit, fading into a kind of warming sensation afterward. Another hard smack left Morty trembling, then another, all on the same cheek. Morty thought he was ready for the next hit, but Rick switched it up and slammed his hand down hard on the previously untouched cheek. As that cheek was swatted twice more in quick succession Morty realized, to his horror, that he’d gotten aroused. Rick’s hand came back down on his left cheek and Morty tried his hardest to keep voice from quivering as he continued to cry out with each hit. Then Rick’s hand came down on both at once and Morty jerked forward, his erection rubbing against Ricks leg. Rick paused on his next swing as he felt the hard bulge poke him, he cocked his eyebrow as he gazed down at the boy.

“Really, Morty? A-are you fucking serious? This-this is suppose to be a serious punishment, and here you are, rock hard and ass glowing pink? God, you-your a little masochist aren’t you?”

As Rick teased him, Morty only felt more turned on. Tears of pain and shame dripped down his cheeks. Morty hoped that it would be over soon so he could go into his room and wallow in his misery, but Rick had more in store. Rick grabbed the waistband of his grandson’s underwear and began to tug it down.

“N-n-n-n-n-no Rick! You-you-you can’t, it already hurts so much and-and isn’t being shamed for getting a boner from this enough for you?”

“Morty, the fact that you are even asking me, tells me that you haven’t learned your lesson.” Rick said as he yanked the only padding Morty had to the boy’s knees. As the underpants were pulled, Morty’s cock was pulled down before springing up, slapping his stomach before bobbing slightly and coming to a stop. Morty whimper and his face grew as red as his spanked ass.

It was then that Rick pulled out the riding crop and dangled it in front of Morty so the brunette would see what was coming. Morty audibly gasped then quietly sobbed. At this point he knew Rick was set to continue this and all Morty could do was to wait until his grandfather was finished with him. Morty felt Rick touch the crop to the small of his back, then trailed it down to run lightly across one cheek, then the other. The soft teasing touch of the leather made his cock throb below him. He didn’t even try to stifle the moan that came from his lips. Rick continued to trace invisible patterns along Morty’s rear, before suddenly raising it and letting the leather end smack against the already red cheek. Morty let out a sound that was a half a moan and half a wail. This was so much different than Ricks hand, and he didn’t even have his underwear to protect him. Tears flowed freely as he tried to keep himself from bawling. Rick took a brief pause to think for a moment, which Morty was silently grateful for.

“Hmm… I think you deserve seven more good swats with this crop. Or you can tell me why you are being punished in the first place. If you are right I’ll only give you three more. Sounds good? Good. Now tell me Morty, why are you being punished. Think hard, your as is literally on the line here.”

Morty wracked his brain for an answer, that last swat caused a fair amount of precum to leak out from his tip. It didn’t make it any easier that rick was agains tracing his sore buns with the crop.

“Ummm… *sniff* Y-y-you’re p-punishing me be*hiccup* because I-I put myself in-in danger and *sniff* n-n-nearly died a-and…”

It was at this point Rick decided to give Morty a not so subtle hint as he reached around and traced the boy’s weeping member with the crop several times before letting the leather slide across Morty’s balls.

“Ulp! T-t-that you love me s-so much and that I wasn’t being-that-that I didn’t consider h-how you w-w-would feel if you lost me. Oh god Rick, I’m sooo sorry I-I love you too… I wasn’t thinking about it like that…. *sniffle* I-I really am truly sorry.”

Morty’s answer satisfied Rick and he finally released his hold on the other’s arm. Morty moved his hand, but didn’t make any attempt to get up. He was going to take the rest of his punishment and reflect on how unbelievably insensitive he’d been. Rick took his now free hand and rubbed soothingly over the boy’s pink and red bottom.

“Good-that’s my good boy. I’m going to help make this a lot more bearable. Hold on.”

Rick snaked his free hand between him and Morty, reaching under the boy and grabbing his stiffy.

Morty moaned in delight at having his sensitive dick touched. As Rick began to milk Morty’s erection he brought down the riding crop hard on the cheek that had yet to taste the riding crop. Morty howled and bucked forward as Rick continued to jerk him off. Rick raised the crop and swung it again, hitting the other cheek. Morty knew there was one more strike coming his way and he was so close to cumming. Rick raised the crop one final time and brought it down as hard as he could on the other cheek as he squeezed the brunette’s member. With that las hit, Morty cried out in pleasure and pain, and his cum gushed forth into Ricks hand and pant leg. The boy went limp in the scientist’s lap as he continued to ride the waves of his orgasm.

Rick looked down at the boys ass and saw a few bruised beginning to bloom. He grimaced slightly, maybe he had let his sadism get the best of him. He ushered Morty off his lap and shot a portal to the boy’s room.

“Morty, head through the portal to your room, go lock the door and lay on the bed. You clearly learned your lesson, you don’t need anymore pain. I’ll be through the portal soon to rub some soothing cream on your pretty pink ass.”


	18. Day 18: Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets his cock pierced for Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is coming in late, took a little time for myself. Anyway here it is, another piece I had to do a bit of research on.

Rick let out a sigh of relief as he slathered hie special mixture over his new piercings. He and Morty had been out and he decided to do a little something that might spice up their usual sex. His Morty was a bit of a masochist as was he so he thought a couple of special piercings on himself would be a treat for them both. So while Morty waited in the lobby, he went and got a Frenum Ladder of six bent barbells done on his cock as well as a top ladder of four straight barbells. He also went for two Lorum piercings. It the whole ordeal was on the painful side, though he had gotten aroused four times while the aliens at the store did the piercings. He felt a little sorry for leaving Morty alone so long, but he knew it’d be worth it. Now that he was back in the garage, all he needed was to wait five minuted after applying his fast-healing liquid, for his new piercings to be completely healed.

Thinking back a bit, Rick recalled that after he dragged Morty through the portal to the living room, that the boy was hunched over a bit more that usual. As if Moty didn’t want to have his shirt fall against his front. Since Rick now had just two more minutes to kill, he tucked himself away and shot a portal to Morty’s room where the boy said he would be.

The door to his room was locked and the brunette was laying on the bed with his shirt off. He was still in slight disbelief over what he had done. While Rick was off getting pierced he had waited in that alien lobby, but after he was told that Rick was going to take a little while, he decided to get a pair of piercings himself. He got his nipples pieced and had special engraved letters on the studs that now adorned his chest. It had been much more painful than he thought, but it was over quickly and he was done, he still had to wait for Rick. When the two had gotten home, Morty didn’t want any one to see how the new piercings could easily be seen through his shirt. Hunched over he told everyone how he was going to be in his room for a while. Of course his family was none the wiser, thinking he was going up to go masturbate. So here he was, on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, shirtless with his piercings feeling slightly irritated.

Rick entered Mory’s room via portal and saw what his grandson had done. Morty sat up and tired to cover his chest, but Rick removed his hands and took a look at the studs. On the left of each nipple was a ‘Ri’ and on the right was a ‘ck’. The old man gave Morty a loving smiled as he read over each nipple. Morty’s worried expression also melted in a a loving smile as Rick still held his hands.

“They-um…. they still kinda hurt Rick. How long d-does it take f-for these things to heal anyway.”

Rick smiled as he pull out some of his fast-healing concoction that he had put into his lab coat.

“Well Morty, w-URP-with this stuff, only five minutes. Mine have already healed by now. Let me put this stuff on you.”

Rick opened the lid of the container and lathered his fingers in the stuff. Then he brought his fingers to the site of his grandson’s pricing where the skin was tender and visibly irritated. As he rubbed the healing solution in, he heard Morty sigh sweetly and moan softly at his ministrations.

“Ooooooh Rick. T-t-that feels really nice.” Morty cooed

The blood when straight to Rick’s cock and he let out a low growl Morty knew only too well. With heavy lidded eyes. Morty whispered,

“The door is locked, want to turn on the sound-proofing?”

“Only if you grab the lube and activate that little device I installed in the ceiling.” Rick responded.

Rick got up and went to the wall next to the door, flipping a hidden switch and activating the sound-proofing for the room. Morty meanwhile, reached into the nightstand by his bed and pulled out some lube and through it on the bed. Then the boy reached behind the bed and flipped a switch causing a large full-length mirror to drop at the other end of the bed. The two found out early on in their relationship, that they liked to be able to see each other’s face during sex and that the mirror was installed so they could see themselves while in positions that otherwise cause one to face away from the other.

Rick removed his clothing, pausing at his underwear, grinning at Morty.

“Well Morty, I’ve seen your piercings, I think it is only fair that you see mine.”

Rick lowered his boxer-briefs and Morty stared in awe at his grandfather’s new hardware. Morty swallowed audibly, slightly drooling in anticipation. Rick got up on the bed as Morty took the rest of his cloths off. The brunette crawled on the bed and raised his face to Rick’s. The scientist sighed happily bought Morty the rest of the way into a deep passionate kiss. Rick loved how the boy would just melt from his lips, acting like every kiss was his first. Morty’s cock was stiff with arousal, and he moaned sensually into the kiss. When Rick broke it off and went for the lube, Morty quickly reached out his hand to stop him.

“N-not yet Rick, please. I wanna feel it in my mouth. I want to run my tongue over the bumps f-first.”

Morty looked up for permission and with a roll of his eyes Rick patted the brunette’s hair. Morty grinned widely at Rick and then went down to see the piercings close up. He traced one of the frenum piercing with his finger before sticking out his tongue to touch the rest. It was a fascinating sensation of tasting flesh and metal and feeling the texture change. Then Morty took it into his mouth. He found the piercings to be cumbersome as he tried to move his mouth up and down. He pulled back and looked up apologetically.

“Gee Rick… I don’t know-I don’t think it’ll be easy to blow you with these things.”

“Don’t fret, Peanut. I’ll probably take them off when I want you to blow me. What I really want, is to fuck you with these babies on.”

Rick grabbed the bottle of lube and proceeded to ready his cock for Morty. Morty also took a bit of lube for himself. Giving the boy a brief kiss on the cheek, Rick told Morty how it was going to go down.

“Ok Morty, I want you to turn around and I’ll help lower you onto me. I wanna-we’re going to use the mirror. I want to see our pierced body reflected back. We’re going to watch how you take this cock, gonna see you swallow it up with your ass. I got these for you so lets see if the investment was worth the flurbos.”

Morty did as Rick said and turned to lay his back against the older man’s chest. Looking in the mirror, the younger male could see both their body. His own small lithe body newly adorned with nipple piercings looked perfect paired with Ricks tall older body. As Morty looked at the reflection of Rick’s studded cock, he bit his lip, slightly concerned. After a brief moment of hesitation, Morty strengthened his resolve and slowly, with Rick’s aid, lowered himself onto the decked out dick. Rick watched the mirror and smiled as inch by inch, Morty enveloped his cock. The boy’s expression kept swapping between pleasure and gaping amazement as he felt the contrast of skin and metal inside him. Each bump from the piercing had him shivering in pleasure and nearly loosing all strength to hold himself up. Once Morty had Rick fully sheathed inside him, he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Rick meanwhile was humming pleasantly. Morty had been squeezing him even tighter than usual, and the piecing proved to be stimulating to himself as well. As he supported the panting boy, who was visibly trying to gather the strength to move, a wicked idea crossed his mind. He reached up and around to the boy’s pierced nipples and began to play with them. Morty wriggled in Rick’s lap, causing the metal studs to rub against his prostate. Rick couldn’t suppress a giggle seeing his grandson keen and flail while impaled on his cock. After a few minutes Morty managed to get a hold of himself, and glared at Rick through the mirror.

“You know Rick, if ya’ keep teasing m-me like this, I’m-I’m gonna just cum without y-you.”

Rick chuckled at the pouty face his lover was making and stopped his teasing to help support the boy. Seeing how Morty nearly collapsed from just the initial penetration, Rick knew he would have to lend his lover his own strength; at least until Morty got used to it. The older man help lift as the brunette pulled himself up and nearly off Rick’s cock before sinking back down slowly. It was an agonizingly slow process before the two fell into a rhythm that had them both openly moaning. They watch their lewd reflections in the mirror, and Rick smirked to himself once he saw Morty’s bobbing cock leaking. Rick was close, but he’d be damn if he came before Morty. He reached to Morty’s ignored member and began pumping it and squeezing it in rhythm with his thrusts. In an instant, Morty came undone and moaned Rick’s name as came hard, jazz hitting his cheek and chin before paining his chest and lower stomach. When Morty came he clamped down on Rick like a vice, causing the older male to reach his orgasm not a moment later. He filled Morty up, and from the mirror he could see copious amounts of his seed leaking from the younger male. Rick let himself fall back onto the bed, clinging to Morty to take him down as well. The pair needed a rest after all that energy they spent fucking. Rick rolled so they were now both laying on their sides. The lovers quickly fell asleep with Rick still snugglylocked in place in Morty’s ass.


	19. Day 19: Leather/Latex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latex and leather what more can I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, but here it is.

Morty was up in his room reading a comic book when Rick entered his room with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Morty can you come help me test some night vision goggles? Maybe… maybe uh, have a little fun too?”

Rick waggled his eyebrow seductively and gave boy a wink. Morty nodded eagerly, it had been a while since they had the house to themselves and got to fool around. Rick shot a portal against the wall and the two walked through. They came out in one of the rooms of Rick’s underground lab, Morty wasn’t able to get a good look around before rick dashed to grab some goggles and turned off the light, plunging the room into complete darkness.

“Uhh Rick? I-I can’t see a thing.”

“You gotta-you got to just trust me, Morty. I can see just fine with these goggles on. I want to set up a surprise for you, so just go along with whatever I do.”

“A-a-alright, Rick. Just just let me know if your gonna touch or move me around.”

“Sure thing, peanut. I’m just gonna- going to ge-URP-get your cloths off first. Like I said, just go with what I’m doing, I’m sure your going to like it.”

Rick approached Morty and took of the boy’s shirt. As he undid Morty’s pants, he couldn’t resist licking at one of Morty’s nipples, making the younger male squeak in surprise pleasure. Morty was left completely in the dark and felt suddenly exposed and vulnerable when Rick yanked both his lower garments at once. Morty squeaked once again as he felt something wet slide along his dick.

“R-RICK!”

“Sorry couldn’t resist. Ok for real now I’m going to move you to a spot in the room, just trust me, I got you.”

Rick helped Morty walked out of his discarded cloths to a specific spot in the room. Then he told Morty to get on his knees while he set something up. Morty obeyed and rick went to a storage drawer and got out a pair of leather cuffs with a chain. He then went right behind Morty and told the boy to raise his hands above his head. When Morty did, he felt Rick wrap the leather cuffs around his wrists. Rick then helped More to stand, then after took a hook that dangled on the ceiling by a chain and hooked it to the chains on Morty’s wrist. Rick pushed a bottom and their was a low whirring sound as a machine pulled the hook up to where Morty could barely keep his feet flat on the ground. Morty could feel his heart pounding with excitement, whatever Rick had, he could tell it was going to be good. The next thing Morty felt was a leather blindfold going over his eye’s and being tighten’ed around his head. The boy was about to ask why the blindfold was involved when he felt a rubber ball shoved into his mouth. The scientist wrapped the straps around his grandson’s head and tighten them. Blinded, bound, and gagged Morty could only tell from a small gap in the bottom of his vision that Rick had turned on the lights again. Rick smiled and gathered some more things as he spoke to Morty.

“I know this is different, but bare with me. If you talk three steps backwards the chain will follow, and you’ll feel a wall if you go on your toes, you’ll feel the bottom of a button. You-you can easily jump and hit the button with your hands. Now this will count as our safe word while your gagged, so be-be aware of it. I’m not done yet, I’m going to dress you up in some leather gear, I know you like the feel of it on your skin. I’m also going to dress-put some stuff on myself too, so just be patient before I get to you. Meanwhile you can focus on just how desirable you are naked and tied up like that with your cock standing like some soldier at attention.

Rick took a moment to take in his lovers reddening face before turning his attention to the outfit he picked for himself. He donned a mask like the one he remembered wearing when they incepted Morty’s Teacher’s Mrs. Pankake’s dream. He did always like the leather bondage look. He also done a pair of high top leather high heel boots that tied at the sides after laces criss-crossed up the sides of his legs. He then put on one of his favorite sex outfits. a latex leotard that had bottom straps at the legs he could easily stretch under his boots. It was low cut at the top so his nipples where exposed while the straps hung on his shoulders. The area around his crotch and his ass were cut so that both his cock and buns were exposed. He finished is look with a pair of long leather gloves and a collar. Now it was time to decorate his grandson.

Morty heard Rick shuffling around in the distance, before hearing the clacking of boots coming towards him. A gentle kiss on the cheek was all it took for Morty to know it was Rick. He felt Rick put a collar on his neck before feeling his legs being manipulated into what felt like was a bunch of straps. Then he felt Rick work something onto his chest, he couldn’t tell exactly what it was but it also involved a lot of straps being wrapped around him. Once Rick finished Morty felt the blindfold being removed and he had to blink a few times to get used to the light. When he saw Rick all dressed up he couldn’t help but moan hungrily as his cock visibly bounced with each throb it had. When Morty was finally able to tear his eyes off of his lover he took a moment to look as best he could at his own body. He was decorated in leather straps that delightfully rubbed against his skin whenever he moved. Straps criss-crossed over his chest and back and around his hips and legs. there was one strap that ran along the insides of his legs and just barely cupped his balls, offering both support and exposure. He turned his gaze back at Rick who was sporting his own erection. The old man leaned over Morty and he felt the gag go lax, allowing the ball to drop form his mouth into rick’s hand.

“Surprise! What-what do you think, Morty?”

“Oh wow, Rick! This is all so- oh my gosh this is s-so exciting, I-I can’t wait for what’s next.”

“Well you don’t have to wait long. I’m going to put the blindfold back on you for now. Just focus on your sense of touch for now, Morty”

Morty’s world was once again plunged into darkness and he felt like his body was hyper aware of even the air. He heard Rick’s boots click behind him, then felt Rick’s body pressed up against his back. He felt Rick’s skin and harden nipples pressing into his back; he felt the the latex of the suit and Ricks bare hard cock between his legs, caressing the underside of his own shaft. Morty let out a loud longing moan and Rick grinned. Then the older man reached around and with his leather gloves, fondled the brunette’s nipples. Morty sighed happily and wiggled against his restraints, really enjoying himself. When Rick started teasing Mory’s entrance with his cock, the younger male started squealing with delight and pushing his ass back against him. Rick sank down on his knees and spread his lovers cheeks. High pitch moaning and babbling was all that came form Morty as Rick began to tongue his twitching pucker.

All of a sudden an alarm went off in the room. Morty yelped in panic and Rick quickly darted to the source of the alarm.

“Shit! Morty! Stop screaming alright. You got to calm down, the family just got home.”

“Eh? Rick seriously? Now?!? T-t-they said the wouldn’t be back until lat tonight. They w-were going to see a comedy show! Oh gawd Rick I-“

“Quiet, Morty! There headed toward the garage, I think I left the hatch open. Calm down! Just-just let me do the talking, I got a speaker system set up in here. Don’t worry I gotta- there’s a button that needs to be held for the microphone. I also have a video feed with a camera in the garage. Just stay calm and speak only if you are prompted ok.”

Beth had walked into the garage, expecting to find her father, but didn’t see him. Then she noticed the open hatch. Before she could take a step toward it, she herd her father’s voice coming from a speaker by a security camera.

“Hi sweetie, don’t come down. Morty and I are dealing with a couple of Norbinic rats that escaped. W-we’ll be fine, but they can cause a serious allergic reaction human females if they get close.”

“Oh, Ok dad.” Beth said slightly concerned.

“Anyway, I-I thought you and the others were out to a comedy thing. What uh what are you doing back so early.”

Beth’s expression changed to one of irritation and exasperation.

“Well we were, and Summer and I were enjoying ourselves until one of the comics started using Jerry for material. First he got mad, than he broke down crying as the act wore on. It got to be so bad that we were asked to leave. Summer and I are allowed back, but Jerry is banned for life.”

“Ha! No way! Oh-ho that is rich. But uh, Beth? Would you mind closing that hatch?”

“I think it should be left open, just in case you guys need anything, we could toss something down or send Jer-“

“DO NOT send Jerry down here. There are way to many dangerous things down here to allow a moron like hi down here. He could literally end us all if he messes with the wrong thing….. Just leave it open. The communication system is made so I have to hold a button to hear and speak to you. If there is a genuine emergency, I could probably hear you if you yelled down the hatch. If that happens I’ll come back to the com. system.”

“Ok. Is Morty doing alright? I haven’t heard from him.”

Rick quickly ran to Morty and ripped the blindfold off before returning to the button and gesturing for Morty to say something to his mother.

“U-ummm y-y-yeah Mom I’m alright d-d-down here, n-no reason to come down, t-these rats are just really hard to catch… might- it might take a while.”

A small smile spread over Beth’s face as she heard from her son.

“We’ll since were home, I’m gonna make dinner, I’ll call you up when it’s done. It shouldn’t take to long if I start now.”

“It’s ok, Sweetie. I think Morty and I will just have something ourselves after we are done down here, whenever that is. J-Just make it for the other ok?”

Beth nodded to the camera before turning around and closing the door. Rick could barely make out his daughter warning the rest of the family not to go down the hatch. Rick sighed in relief, as did Morty. Only Rick had a bit of a problem now. He didn’t have the sound proofing on because he was planning on the family coming home late. Morty tended to be very vocal during sex and Rick knew for sure that the family might hear him. He thought for a moment and came up with an idea. The original plan was to fuck Morty senseless, but maybe there was something different they could do.

Morty watched as Rick disappeared for a moment before coming back pushing a large leather bed-like platform. He pushed it up to Morty and told him to get onto it. Morty did and wondered what Rick had planned. The scientist retrieved the ball gag from earlier and muzzled Morty while explains what he had planed.

“Looks like there is going to be a slight change of plan Morty. Here’s what’s going to happen. Your pretty little ass gets a rest tonight because I’m going to lay you down on this thing and ride you. What-Whaddayah’ think of that, eh? Didn’t think-didn’t know your gramps could be a power bottom, huh? Well you are going to have to keep that gag in. Unlike you I have a bit more control over my own voice. Don’t worry peanut, I’m going to make sure you enjoy it.”

Morty stared wide-eyed at Rick. He never expected Rick to ever let him being the one to pitch. But then again, Rick was still going to be dominant. Manipulating the length of the chain Rick helped Morty to lay on the giant leather cushion. Now on his back, Morty’s hands were still held over his head by the chain attached to the ceiling. Rick had left his side for a moment to grab some lubricant. Once he returned, the blue-haired scientist loomed over forty before pouring the lube into his gloved hands and proceeding to rub it all over his lover’s cock. Morty’s moan was effectively muffled by the moan, but the look on his face was more than enough to tell Rick how much the boy was enjoying the leather sliding wetly all over his hard-on. After a good few minutes of teasing Mory’s cute little cock, Rick straddled himself over it, and sank down abruptly.

“Gah! Oh Fuck!” Rick cursed quietly.

Morty wasn’t huge, but it had been a while since Rick had inserted anything into his backside. In fact he hadn’t played with his old dildo since he started his relationship with Morty. As he took a moment for himself, Rick looked back to his grandson. Morty had a lusty dazed out look of pure bliss over his face. Rick had to stifle a chuckle of how cute Morty looked getting his first piece of ass. Boy was he going to treat Morty well. The size and slimness of his lover’s member was perfect to get moving quickly with out experiencing pain. In fact, Rick marveled as Morty was the perfect fit to stimulate his prostate without stretching him out or piercing him too far; experiences he had unfortunately experienced in the past. At the time he loved it and wanted it, but after neglecting his ass for so long, Rick was glad to take it a bit easy. Rick was now rising and lowing himself on Morty grinning like a madman from how far gone his beloved was. Even when pounding the brunette, he never saw Mory so submissive, just taking Ricks rhythm and allowing himself to be Ricks toy. The old man was sure to take note of this for later. When Morty began to writhe underneath him, drool flowing from his muffled mouth, Rick knew the boy was close. Putting on his most seductive act, he rode the boy while stroking his cock. The lewd show along with the tight warmth around his dick was to much and Morty came hard inside Rick. Rick was close to his own peak and slammed his hips down on Morty twice more before aiming his dick and shooting strands of semen onto Morty’s cheek, chest and stomach.

Once he came down from his orgasmic high, Rick got off of Morty, taking a moment to enjoy the small dick slipping out of him. He went over to Morty and took of the gag. Morty had his eyes closed and was breathing softly. He cracked them open as he felt the strain on his jaw leave him. He smiled at Rick.

“Oh… Oh gee Rick, that w-was….. wow…”

The boy was clearly spent and seemed on the verge of passing out. Rick ruffled his grandson’s soft hair and smiled warmly.

“Go ahead and go to sleep. You clearly need some rest before we make any appearance before the family. Don’t worry I’ll stay and watch over you.”

“T-t-thanks R-r-rick….. I-I love youuuu….” Morty said before allowing himself to pass out.

“I love you too, Morty.”


	20. Day 20: Fucking Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a game of whomever cums first, loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was heavily inspired by a scene in an entirely text-based erotic game. All of my thanks goes out to the writer of the scene and TiTS

“O-ok Rick, I’m in the garage now. So what is this important thing you texted me about?”

In the garage, Morty saw Rick standing by a large mass with a tarp on it.

“Morty! Y-URP-your gonna love this. You know how the rest of the family are on a trip to that place you don’t like. I mean you told them yourself you’d rather stay with me at the house than go there. Any way, I just got back from this planet and got us something fun. Now w-URP-e’ve been toge- we’ve been an item for almost a year now and I am impressed with how much long you are able to last during sex than you did in the beginning. To URP to celebrate a sort of ‘anniversary’ I got us these special fuck machines.”

Morty looked up at Rick with a quizzical expression, he still wasn’t sure exactly what Rick was driving at. Seeing this, Rick continued to further explain.

“You see the race of aliens that made these, the females are extremely competitive over resources and desirable men. So to solve disputes without physical violence, two females would have a challenge. They would engage in a contest using these machines, each female holding the remote of the other. Basically they took turns hitting various buttons to change the setting of the machines and whomever came first looses. I got these babies brand new and thought it could be a fun game for us. So what do yah’ said M-URP-orty. You want to have some fun, a little competition while getting fucked?”

Morty now fully understood what Rick was asking, however he wanted to take a look at the machine before he agreed to anything. Rick obliged and removed the tarp. The first thing that Morty noticed was the length of each machine. It looked like the individual would be laying on their belly along somesecure straps while being held in place, while another part of the machine, positioned behind the individual held the object that would be penetrating them. Morty thought it looked kind of like a big metal scorpion. The object that would be doing the penetrating looked like some alien dildo. From the look of it, the male genitalia on the particular race of aliens were fairly human-like, only covered with cilia.

Despite the weirdness, Morty told Rick he was up for the challenge and that he was the one who was going to win. Rick chuckled at Morty’s confidence.

“I guess it’s only fair to warn you that I’ve done a bit of tweaking to both these devices, I noticed some of the settings severely lacking so I made some improvements.”

Rick told Morty to pick one, and when he did, Rick gave him the remote control to the opposite device. Both then proceeded to fully undress before laying down on the fabric straps. The devices were facing each other, so Morty could see Rick a short distance at him. He wondered why rick was looking slightly up from the floor and grinning. The brunette mimicked the way Rick was looking and noticed Rick’s cock and balls hanging freely in the air. Morty blushed when he realized Rick must have been staring at his set. He then noticed Rick hitting a button on the machine, starting it up. Rick’s body was restrained in place by the machine while his hands hung freely in front of him. Then the part of the machine with the phallus moved, first raising itself up before pausing. Then it moved forward and aligned the alien dildo so that the head was just touching, Rick’s entrance. Morty hit the button on his own machine and found himself restrained like Rick. Morty squeaked when he felt the tip touch his pucker. It had proceeded to squirt out some kind of lubrication onto his hole. He heard Rick chuckling and looked up at his grandfather.

“La-URP-st chance to chicken out, Morty. Like I said, I modified these. Glad to see the auto aligning system is accurate in its targeting.”

“N-n-no way, Rick. You’re-you’re going down old man. Bragging rights will be mine.”

“Ok, when I say go, hit that big glowing button on the remote and I’ll hit mine so we start at the same time. Make sure you are quick to pick because there are only rounds in this game, no set turn order. Also you will be able to tell when the round is over because it will revert to the default setting it starts fucking you at.”

Morty gave a nod, holding the remote in one hand, (with strap attached to his wrist to keep it from slipping out of his grip) and with the other, hover a finger above the glowing start button. On Rick’s signal, both pressed on the button and felt the aliened sex toy plunge into their awaiting asses. Rick let out a low grown while the younger male gave a startled yelp. The machines began to fuck them, but at a lazy almost uncrossing way. Morty guessed it was to make sure the game wasn’t over too quickly. However, he was too distracted by the device to notice that Rick had already made his selection, only becoming aware when he felt a change in the device in his ass. The cilia began to wiggle, tickling his passage, while the ones on the base of the the toy tickled around his hole and balls. Morty instinctively tried to wriggle away from the sudden stimulation, but the machine held him firm. The boy was quick to realize that he was at Rick’s mercy and nearly forgot about pressing a button until Rick let out a small cough. Morty tried to focus with the foreign stimulation and looked over the buttons on the remote. He pressed one that had a snowflake on it and watched Rick for a reaction.

“Gaah! B-boy that’s cold!” Rick said as he his body stiffens and shuddered. The toy inside him had dropped in temperature and now Rick felt like he was being fucked by some metallic object. Not that the feeling wasn’t pleasurable, on the contrary to Rick it felt amazing. Fortunately from the sounds Morty was making, Rick was sure that the boy was receiving more pleasure and that the round was his. While waiting for the machine to return to it’s default setting, Rick took the opportunity to choose the next button he would press. As soon as it was apparent that both machines returned to the default setting, Rick pressed the button that had a little fire icon on it.

Morty was barely given a moment to be relieved that the tickling stopped when he felt the toy inside heat up to be pleasantly warm. Morty let out a long lewd moan as he practically melted into the sensation. He would have just relaxed to the sensation when he heard Rick snickering at him. Lazily he raised the remote and pressed on a button with a little yellow lighting symbol. Then it was Morty’s turn to chuckle at Rick’s reaction.

Rick was suddenly gasping as whenever the toy hilted inside him, he was given a stimulating shock of electricity. Morty took his chance to memorize the debauched look on his grandfather’s face; He was sure this round went to him. With the extra stipulations along with the lazy pace the machines were fucking them, they could both feel there orgasms drawing closer by the round, but neither was ready to give up. Morty’s next selection was a button with a picture of a rock on it, while Rick chose a button that looked like a fast-forward symbol. Rick’s toy hardened and expanded a bit and began to pound him hard. Morty meanwhile was treated to in increase in speed that left him moaning in bliss. Neither were sure if they got the upper hand that round, but they didn’t think about it for too long. Morty had his finger over another button when he heard Rick call out to him.

“H-Hey haaaa.. M-Morty. I-It looks like we oohhhh, we could be here a while at this rate. How about we up the anti? Press-press the button that looks like a drop of water and I’ll do the same. It uhhh it will release some liquid aphrodisiac in us. M-m-making this feel even better and more challenging.”

“Oooohhh- ok Rick. Hana-I’m up for it.”

Both pressed down on the same button and Morty mewled as he felt a liquid squirt inside him every time the toy bottomed out. It honestly felt like the toy was cumming into him. The brunette had to really focus to avoid cumming that very moment. Rick’s face was nearly neutral with a heavy blush along his cheeks. Despite the attempt poker face, Rick was feeling similar and new that at this rate neither would last to much longer. It was probably for the best as there were too many buttons to try out for one game. As the aphrodisiac was absorbed, both felt their bodies heat up in pleasurable warmth and a persistent tingling could be felt tin their groins. Rick had come to the realization that he made the liquid concoction a little too strong and would probably need to dilute it for future games. He had to make this choice crucial as he didn’t know if he could survive another round. He felt it when Morty made his selection. The phallus in his ass changes to a slightly bumpy texture and began to spin deliciously inside him.

Morty was sure he had won Rick was babbling a stream of cut of curses and moans and was struggling against the machine’s restraints. Some how Rick managed to select and press a button, trying to give Morty a sly grin, but instead coming out as a goodly pleasure-filled grin. First the toy inside Morty stopped thrusting, which confused the boy. Then it happened. The alien toy began to pulse and vibrate before renewing it’s assault on his ass and prostate.

“OH! Oh GEEZ, I AAAAaaaaahhhh~”

Morty cried out as he came hard, ropes of his seed spouting forth and coating the garage floor bellow him. Luckily the machine somehow able to sense this and powered down to spare the subject from harsh over stimulation.

“YEAH MOTHER FUKAR, I WINNNNNnnnnnn!

Rick only had a short moment fo announce his victory before it was his turn to join Morty in painting the floor white. The pair continued to lay in the machines even after the toys were removed and the restraints lifted. They pair were exhausted and their body’s would spasm and tremble from time to time as they stayed there to try to regain strength. Morty was the first to speak, still panting and riding post-orgasmic bliss.

“H-h-h-hey *pant* hey, Rick”

“Y-yeah?”

“I-I really *huff* like this game.”

“M-me too, kid.”

“We-we never *hoo* we never even got through half the b-b-buttons.”

“*haaa* W-which means we’ll have to play again in the-the future *pant*.”

“I-I-I’d like that, Rick.”

“M-me too, Morty. Me too.”


	21. Day 21: Weapon Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin of a sword in the stone removal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean there is a sword involved so doesn't it count?

Rick and Morty stepped out of the portal into some sort of ancient alien courtyard. There were ruined walls decorated with vines, plenty of rubble and also bones, lots of bones. Morty instinctively tried to hide behind Rick sensing that there was some hidden danger. There was evidence of recent remains that looked like they were charred to a crisp.

“What are w-we doing here Rick? W-why is there s-so much *gulp* death?”

“Well Morty we are here for treasure Morty and the ancient sword that opens the path w-when p-URP-ulled from it’s pedestal. The whole thing works in a kind of a sword-in-the-stone concept, only if you fail you die. But don’t worry Morty I have figured this shit out. I know the riddle- the trick to pulling this fucker out. It really was cleaner of the past holder of this sword and treasure to design it the way he did, especially among such a chaste society. Almost no one on this planet would even guess as to the method to remove the valuable sword and open the temple.”

At that Moment a huge stone eye opened over the ancient door that still stood to protect the temple and judge those who sought the treasure within. A voice ancient, sounding like it came from all around them addressed the two strange intruders.

“I am the guardian of the temple and the judge to your fate. If you believe you are worthy of the temple come forth and offer your essence to the bowl near the sword. Then attempt to remove it. Be warned. Those who try to pass without taking the test will be terminated as will those who fail to pull the sword. If you still wish to leave, turn back now and live another day.”

Morty coward slightly from the thunderous voice as Rick remained stoic and unimpressed. The eye blink and studied the pair that appeared before it.

“You two are strangers to this land, very well, the temple may be accessed by any who complete the task. You two have the basic physiology to perform what is needed, if that is, you know what to do. The tall one’s fearlessness intrigues me, I will require both your essence to allow entry, however only one needs to pull the sword. So who will it be?”

Rick pointed over his shoulder at Morty and the boy balked.

“Very well! I shall watch, and if you fail, both must die.”

Morty’s head whipped to look at rick.

“What the fuck, Rick! W-w-why me. What i-i-if I can’t do it?! We’re both sooooo dead!”

Rick grabbed the boy by the shoulders and held him still. He tried to calm the panicking brunette.

“Calm down, Morty. Shit, you need to calm yourself. Deep breaths, there yah’ go. Don’t worry Morty you will succeed. We are not going to die here as long as you do what I tell you. Like I said, I figured this out.”

With his grandfather’s help, he was able to calm down. He was still worried, but at least his stress levels were manageable again.

“O-Ok, Rick. So-so what do I gotta do?”

Rick tried to suppress a chuckle as he told Morty what he’d be doing.

“You’re uhh… you’re gonna take off your cloths and ride the handle of that sword like a dildo until you cum.”

Morty’s face dropped, he definitely wasn’t expecting that. The boy turned red as he eyed the handle of the sword stuck in the pedestal. Then he turned back to Rick.

“A-are you s-s-serious, Rick?!? Oh man… I don’t want to do this. I-I mean why did you volunteer me in the first place?”

“Bec-URP-ause, I saw you yesterday Morty. You didn’t fully close the door to your room. I heard you as I was walking by and took a look to see why you were moaning my name. I mean for all I know you could have been in serious pain trying to ask for help. But no, what I saw was my perverted, incestuous grandson riding a dildo and chanting my name like some sorta mantra.”

Morty’s face was as red as a ruby, but Rick continued to make him feel embarrassed.

“I had already figured out how to get the sword and open the temple but um.. yeah I was going to do it until I found how much you like taking it up the ass. Tho-URP-ught-thought you’d enjoy the experience more. Still gotta admit, it was pretty hot watching you, though I didn’t get the best view. Why don’t you give me a little show, huh?”

Morty’s face heated up. Rick had stayed and watched? He didn’t know if he should be flattered or mortified with that information. Morty, wrung his hands and nervously bit his lip as he looked to Rick, then to the stone eye, then back to Rick.

“Oh geez Rick d-d-d-do I really half to? I’m not so sure I’m comfortable with a-with a strange eye watching me do something like that.”

“It was already agreed to Morty, we are dead if we don’t follow through. I know you can do it Morty, your my good boy. You’re the best and I know you won’t let me down here. Just don’t focus on the eye, focus on mine.”

Rick took the opportunity to give Morty a deep and gentle kiss. Morty moaned and grabbed at Rick for support. He felt as if his legs was going to give out. The stone eye watched patiently for the two to finish.

When Rick pulled away Morty had a dreamy smile on his face. He smiled lovingly at Rick before shyly disrobing. When Morty was down to pulling off his underwear, he looked back at the sword and gulped.

“Ummm… H-hey, Rick? That l-looks pretty big I-I’m not sure I can do this.”

“No worries, Morty I got you covered. Go-go over to that tr-URP-ee over there and bend over, I’ll prep you. I always carry around lube just in case. Never know when you’ll run into a good fuck out here in the universe, or multiverse.”

Morty did what Rick asked and braced his hands on the scaly bark of what resembled a willow tree. He could feel Rick eyeing his body, which drove his cock to quickly harden between his legs. Suddenly he felt something cold drip onto the crack of his ass and roll down his pucker. Morty gave a small whimper as he spread his legs in an attempt to make it easier for Rick. He heard the old man hum in approval. Rick gently worked Morty open with one finger, taking note of how Morty was taking stuttering little breaths in an attempt to hide his voice. Rick smirked as he added a second finger and deliberately searched for the younger male’s sweet spot.

“Umm…. R-rick? I-I think I’m ready NowwwOOOOOOhhh!”

Morty yelp and clenched down on the invading digits as soon as they grazed his prostate. The boy quickly clasped his hands over his mouth, embarrassed of how he sounded. Rick could be such a dick sometimes. Rick removed his fingers and Morty went over to the sword, not even sparing Rick a glance to give the old man any satisfaction.

Once Morty got to the sword he gave one last look at the handle he was about to ride. The handle was engraved in intricate patterns that purposely served to add texture to the handle itself. Morty carefully positioned himself on the pedestal and spread his cheeks as he sat upon the handle. It was slow going as it was bigger than his own toy and the engravings scraped his inner wall so pleasantly Morty wanted to savor every inch that went in. Rick watched Morty with open interest, taking in the lewd sight of the boy impaling himself on the weapon’s handle.

Morty was breathing heavily when he finally felt the wide part of the handle touch his butt cheeks. It felt so strange, yet so perfect to have this in his ass. He found himself rhythmically clenching around the invader and his cock throbbed with every beat of his heart. He was so content just sitting there that he nearly forgot the task that needed to be completed.

Coming out of his haze, Morty saw Rick standing nearby. The scientist had his pants open and was leisurely stroking himself for Morty to see. When Rick saw the brunette watching him, he gave the boy a wink and licked his lips enticingly. For all Morty was doing for him he thought he’d give the kid a show himself. Spurred on by the sight of Rick, Morty began to rise and lower himself on the sword’s handle, grateful for lube Rick gave him. He was easily able to slide up and down, his cock bouncing each time. At first Morty was quietly whimpering, but it was long before he worked himself up to the point where he couldn’t control his voice. He was moaning and keening as textured handle rubbed against his prostate. Never once did Morty take his eyes off of Rick.

Rick found the entire display hotter than he first thought. The cute moans of his own flesh and blood was like music. And the debauch look on Morty’s face as he succumbed to his desires was simply beautiful. Rick was fisting his dick hard as he took stumbling steps towards Morty. Unlike his grandson, Rick still knew the entire task needed to be completed in order for them to get out of this alive. Their essence still needed to be deposited into the bowl.

Morty was now squeezing his own nipples hoping to drive himself over the edge. He watched as Rick walked over to him and take both of their erections in one hand. Morty shivered at the new skin on skin contact and in a flash, he moved his hands to grab Ricks shoulders to use as leverage. Morty’s eyes were nearly rolling back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He cried out Ricks name as he came, fully planting himself on the handle. Rick was close behind, crying out Morty’s name as he came as well. He cupped his unoccupied hand over their dicks and caught their cum as it came shooting out. He had to leave Morty trembling at the moment in order to spill their caught essence into the the offering bowl. As soon as he was done, he ran back to Morty, dick still handing out of his pants. He wrapped his arms around Morty and the boy wrapped both his arms and legs around Rick. With the incredible strength he had for his age, he held Morty with one arm while grabbing what he could of the swords handle and pulled both up. The sword slid from the pedestal, still clenched within Morty until the weight of the blade, once fully exposed and removed from the platform, caused it to slide out. Morty gave a weak moan as he felt the object inside leave him so suddenly. Rick made sure that the sword landed safely away from the two as he took a seat of the platform, still holding the trembling boy. Rick cuddled the brunette, whispering soothing praises until he felt Morty fully relax into him.

“Well done! You have both proven yourselves and I will allow you entry into the temple!”

The booming disembodied voice startled Morty and he clung to Rick. The scientist held the boy protectively and glared at the stone eye in annoyance. The door bellow opened slowly, revealing the temple that had laid guarded for so long. The voice spoke again.

“As the first to ever gain access I feel it is only fair that I warn you that the tasks that must performed to reach the treasure are of similar nature to the one you have finished.”

Morty weakly grabbed Ricks shirt, drawing the older man’s attention back to the small bundle in his arms.

“R-r-rick…. I-I can’t…. can’t handle any-anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Hey sweetheart, it’s ok y-you did so great. I’m so proud. Grandpa is going to take it from here, you just rest.”

Morty was quick to doze off soon after. Rick held the boy and carried him over to a patch of soft grass near the entrance, yet hidden by bushes. He wrapped Morty in his lab coat and set his sleeping assistant in the grass. Rick then proceeded to first put his dick back in his pants before returning to where the sword fell and grabbed it. After drying the handle with his blue shirt, he picked it up and walked toward the stone eye.

“So, now that we’re in, you don’t guard the door anymore do you? Your not gonna stop anyone from trying to enter after me, am I right or wrong.”

“Well you’re correct, with the sword retrieved the seal has been broken and now anyone can come inside.”

“Alright, then let me give you a new task. I’m going in alone and you are going to guard my grandson laying over there alright? Don’t let any creature that would harm him get close, and nobody but me is allowed to approach him.”

“Um.. that isn’t in my job descript-“

“Or, I take my time to convert you into boulders, then rocks, then gravel, then sand, before finally reducing you to dust.” To illustrate his point he pulled a device out of his pocket, pointed it towards large nearly intact piece of wall. With the press of a button, the entire thing disintegrated instantly.

“Do I make myself clear?”

“Um… crystal clear. Yes. Do not worry, I will guard your grandson until you return.”

The voice said in a state of panic in fear for it’s own existence.

“Good,” Rick said as he turned to where his grandson peacefully slept, “Hang tight Morty, I’ll be back soon, and don’t worry, I’ll make all this up to you and give you the proper thanks you truly deserve.”


	22. Day 22: Boot/Shoe Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Morty has imprisoned a certain Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took this long to get it done

He awoke to find himself sitting on a bare floor, mostly naked and imprisoned. His hands were bound in very short chains agains the wall and embarrassingly his legs were spread wide and each ankle chained to the floor to hold them there. The only two articles his mysterious captor or captors had left him with was his black mask and signature hat. For once Mysterious Rick was at a loss for how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was tracking down an elusive pure Morty and entering that boys room before he felt something hit his neck. Next thing he knew, he woke up here. He wasn’t too worried, he was sure his Mortys would seek him out soon enough.

A door on the opposite end of the room opened and Mysterious Rick saw the silhouette of two Ricks at the door. He assumed they were his captors until they seemed to step aside to let a smaller silhouette pass between them and enter the room. Mysterious Rick could recognize that shape anywhere, it was a Morty, and as the young brunette approached the captive, he realized this wasn’t a typical Morty. For one thing the younger man didn’t exude the usual anxiousness most Morty’s displayed, nor the happy-go-lucky shine of more innocent Mortys. No, he had never encountered a Morty like this.

The boy looked him over with cold eyes and an unreadable expression. In the very back of Mysterious Rick’s mind, he made a note that he had to make this Morty a part of his collection, for surely there was no other Morty in any dimension such as this one. Mysterious Rick was the first to break the silence.

“Boy I must’ve been away from the citadel for longer than I thought. Since when did Ricks take orders from Mortys.”

“Since the council was murdered and I won in a fair election.” The Morty responded.

Mysterious Rick noticed the absence of a stutter along with an arrogant cockiness that immediately got under his skin. There was no way a Morty would be in charge. Mortys could never be in charge of Ricks. Deciding he had nothing more to say to the strange Morty, he settled for just rolling his eyes and letting out a puff of air. The Morty continued to speak.

“I am the president here and you will address me as such. I guess you must be wondering why your here. I guess to put it simply, I don’t like ‘problem’ Ricks. The Morty you have been stalking requested that I put an end to your terror. There have been other versions of Mysterious Ricks out there and they have all proven to be trouble, whether it is simple kidnapping, to murdering Ricks for their Mortys, to outright rape of Mortys. I have mede it my hobby to deal with troublesome Ricks personally, so of course answered the poor Morty’s plea. I must say while I am thrilled to finally have one of your kind in my custody, I was fairly disappointed in how easy it was to capture you.”

At this, Mysterious Rick glared at the Morty president. Ricks could be so easy to rile up when you insulted their capabilities. The president smirked as the Rick stared daggers at him. Mysterious Rick looked like he was about to speak but the president cut him off.

“Believe me, I would love to end your existence, I really would, however I was asked not to kill you. You see these?”

The president proceeded to reach his hand into his pocket and pull a handful of something. He reached out palm down, before opening his hand and letting the objects fall. Broken Morty manipulated chips hit the floor, the metal inserts bloody. Mysterious Rick stared in horror, then in rage as he tried to lunge at the Morty only to feel his restraints chafe against his skin. Those chips, his Mortys what had the fucker done. The president only chuckled at Rick’s outburst.

“If you do truly care for those Mortys, my opinion of you is definitely the slightest bit positive. They are all ok, if not in need for a little reeducation so that they aren’t so dependent on you. We have developed a safe and effective way of removing these chips and have already help liberate thousands of Mortys from crueler Ricks. Even after the removal, your former Mortys begged that your life be spared. So spare you I shall, however you must still be punished for your crimes. I can think of no other suitable punishment to the crime, then to add you to my collection of Ricks.”

Mysterious Rick’s eyes widen in shock. He was upset about his Mortys, but that was soon put out of his head by what the Morty had said. Part of a collection? Like hell if he’d let that ever happen and made it known as much when he spat at the president. The president’s smile faded with that and he kicked one of Rick’s legs causing the man to curse.

“It would seem that you need to learn respect and obedience. I could just leave you here for days with just the minimal amount of food and let your loneliness drive you insane. Or,” and at this the President’s eyes lit up and his mouth twisted into a predatory grin, “I can break you the fun way.”

The Morty reached into another one of his pockets and pulled out a flask, one Ricks normally used to carry alcohol. However, it was filled with something different. The president walked forward until he was mere inch away from Rick’s body. The Morty twisted the cap off the flask and poured its contents right on to Mysterious Rick’s unprotected cock. Mysterious Rick gasped and shuddered as the cold liquid touched his skin.

“Jeezus Fuck! That’s cold! So what’s the fucking point of that?”

Mysterious Rick got his answer two seconds later when he felt the heat from his body pooling at where the liquid touched. To his horror and embarrassment, he became harder without any will. It quickly reached a straining stiffness that had it standing tall.

“My, my, I really should give those Rick scientists a hand. I shall tell them that the first test of their mix was a complete success.”

The president smile twisted further as he saw the expression on Mysterious Ricks face. It was one of lustful arousal and bewildered panic. Rick had never felt so helpless in his life, and even worse, in front of a Morty. He could feel his entire body become unbearably hot and groin ache. The president simply stared at Mysterious Rick and the erection that throbbed every few seconds. Then he simply turned around and walked back towards the door. Mysterious Rick stared incredulously at the presidents back. No. Was he just going to be left like this? He was nearly hard to the point of pain and he had no way to satisfy himself. For a moment he forgot about his pride and cried out.

“W-wait! Wait a minute! You can’t just leave me like this. It fucking hurts! Please, please do something about it!”

The Morty stopped walking forward. With only a view of the boy’s back, Rick couldn’t see the maniacal, twisted grin of glee. The president fixed his expression to neutral as he turned around and walk back to Mysterious Rick. He just stood in front of Rick, between his legs giving him a look of disinterest.

“Oh, did you want something?” The president asked.

Mysterious Rick let out a frustrated groan and struggled against the restraints. When he saw the Morty start to turn around again he stopped. The president let a grin slip.

“So he can be taught.”

Mysterious Rick could’ve gone red from embarrassment if he wasn’t already. He didn’t know what was worst, letting himself be bossed around by a Morty, or having said Morty able to have full view of his achingly hard dick that was now forming precum at the tip. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by almost uncomfortable pressure on his balls. He looked to see that the Morty had the broad part of his boot pressed against his scrotum. He looked up at the boy in horror and saw the boy only smile as he positioned his foot to push down, squeezing his balls between the floor and the bottom of the boot. A fresh dollop of pre spilled from the tip of his dick and rolled down the length and onto the boy’s boots. Myserteous Rick couldn’t believe that this threat actually turned him on. The president spent a moment to roll Rick’s balls around the ground keeping his gaze on the frightened old man. He made sure to keep a pressure that was both threatening yet painless. He needed to establish his control over his new toy. When he let up his foot, Rick breathed a sigh of utter relief, but it was soon changed to a sudden gasp as the Morty began roughly rubbing his foot against Rick’s erection. Shamefully, this rough treatment of his dick was getting him off. He panted as the president skillfully used his boot to stimulate him. His entire body went tense as he finally came, his contents splashing on him, the floor and the Morty’s boot.

“Pft. How lewd and shameless can a Rick get. I really like these boots and you got them dirty. Here, lick them clean, slut!”

The president placed his hands on the wall behind mysterious rick for balance and lifted the cum splattered boot up to the Rick’s face. Fearing that the Morty might kick his face in if he didn’t comply, he leaned his head as far forward as he could and kissed the boy’s boot. The president smiled at this, and nodded his head for Rick to get to the task. Mysterious Rick worked his tongue to lap up the mess he made. The texture of the footwear in addition to being able to taste himself on the material made for an intriguing sensation. Looking up, he saw the Morty smirking down at him in mock praise. Somehow the look in combination with the act of debasing himself like this, caused his spent dick to twitch back to life.

Mysterious Rick made sure that every bit of his spunk was washed off and the president’s boot shone clean. The Morty lowered his now cleaned boot, and raised the other one for Rick to lick.

“Do a good job with this one too and I’ll give you a treat,” the president said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Mysterious Rick nodded and proceeded to give the other boot the same treatment. Once the president was satisfied he lowered his foot grinned smugly at the Rick.

“Good boy, time for your treat.”

The Morty fiddled with his pants and pulled out his hardening cock. Nothing turned him on more than the sight of a Rick submit to his will. Mysterious Rick opened his mouth and the president roughly shoved himself inside. Mysterious Rick wasn’t a stranger to blowjobs, hell he had blown his own Mortys more often than he could count, but this was different. Usually he held the power when he performed oral acts with his Mortys, but clearly he wasn’t in control here. He had never felt as weak or vulnerable as he did now. The president was face-fucking him harshly, as if he was only a toy for this Morty to seek out pleasure from. Tears formed as he felt the cock in his mouth jammed into his throat. Though he didn’t want to admit it, Mysterious Rick was actually getting hard all over again from submitting to this Morty. The president didn’t give any warning as he shoved himself fully inside the Rick’d mouth and came. Rick forced his throat to relax as he swallowed the large load of Morty spunk. The president pulled back and admired the sight of the Rick gasping for breath after swallowing. His grin grew even wider when he saw that Rick’s dick was once again begging to be touched.

The president, though, didn’t feel like getting himself dirty so he wasn’t going to use his boots again, nor was he just going to leave Rick like this. He reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief with which he proceeded to put over Rick’s eager dick before stroking it. Lewd sounds were all that came from Mysterious Rick as the Morty rubbed him. It was after a particular harsh squeeze and twist at the head that made Rick soak the fabric that covered his dick, crying out as he did. Drained from two intense orgasms, Mysterious Rick slouched back against the wall. Wether the concoction from earlier added to his lethargy, he couldn’t tell, he could only let his eyelids droop as the last thing he saw was the Morty grinning like a cat who caught a mouse.

The president left his handkerchief over Rick’s spent cock as he stood up and went back to the door across the room. He gave four knocks and one of the guard Ricks opened it. Without looking this Rick in the eye, he said.

“I want the Rick in there moved to one of my personal containment cells by my room and re-chained there. You can do whatever you want with him in the meantime. The sooner he breaks, the sooner I can mold him into the ideal sex slave.He still has a ways to go in obedience training, but if there is any indication of what I have witnessed today, it is that he will make a fine pet and part of my collection.”


	23. Day 23: Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has fun with a sleeping Morty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally got this chapter done, I will not stop until i'm through all the promps. comments are encouraged as they help keep my fired up for writing.

It was an unusually bright moonlit night as Morty laid sleeping in his bed. The weather had been somewhat unusual as well, he found himself too hot under the covers and too cold without them. He had finally found a balance the previous night by sleeping only in his underwear while beneath the covers. Morty had been in a wonderful mood when he went to bed. He had confessed his long-time crush on Rick, and Rick had told him that he’d be open to the possibility of a relationship. Morty figured that they would have a long road ahead of them, but at least he summoned his courage to cross the threshold. He would wait for whenever Rick felt like testing the waters.

Oh how little did he know Rick was ready the second he confessed. But he decided to wait until Morty was vulnerable to catch him unaware. Rick loved to have his fun and Morty unknowingly gave him the perfect opportunity. As the oblivious boy slept, Rick crept into his room, thankful that they were the only ones in house this evening. The first thing Rick did was to set down a small device that emitted heat onto Morty’s nightstand. Flipping it on, he waited until the colder room reached a reasonable temperature before stealthily uncovering the boy. Morty was by no means a light sleeper, but Rick didn’t want to risk the boy waking up due to feeling cold. A lecherous grin spread across his face as he found that the younger male only in a pair of green boxer shorts. This made things easier than he expected. He got onto the bed over Morty and gently caressed the brunette’s sides. Morty didn’t wake up, put he breath hitched and a small blush formed over his cheeks that was visible under the moonlight.

Slowly and carefully Rick pulled down the sleeping boy’s shorts, exposing Morty’s cute sleeping cock. Rick continued to tug on the article of clothing until it was completely removed. He eyed his sleeping grandson’s vulnerable bare body, taking in the entire sight. His eyes were brought back to between Morty’s legs as he the saw that one part of Morty was certainly waking up. Morty’s dick was beginning to twitch and swell, and Rick heard his name from the sleeping boy’s lips. Rick grinned mischievous as he reached down and begin to lightly tease the skin on Morty’s penis. A small whine escaped the boy’s lips as blood was quickly directed down his body. Rick marveled at how tender pink length begin to grow and thicken in his grasp. Rick could barely contain his excitement. He leaned down an gave Morty’s package a kiss before tracing his tongue over the soft bare skin. Four months prior, there was an accident in the lab and Morty got doused with a mixture of chemicals. The next day Morty told Rick that other than his head, all his body hair fell out, his armpits his pubic hair were all gone (To his own embarrassment Morty had to pull his pants just down enough to prove the absence of his happy trail). Two weeks later Morty noticed that he wasn’t growing any extra facial hair and the some hair that did grow back were short, light and soft, so that it couldn’t be seen seen at first glance. It looked like only the faintest suggestion of a new happy trail had grown, and besides that, everywhere else between the boy’s legs were baby-soft and hairless. Rick took Morty’s balls into his mouth and gently sucked them.

Morty began to whimper cutely in his sleep, his own dreams changing to reflect the stimulation to his groin. Little did Morty know that while he was dreaming of Rick playing between his legs, it was actually happening. Before Morty had gotten to big, Rick managed to put both the brunette’s cock and balls in his mouth, allowing his tongue to explore every inch. It wasn’t long before Rick had to release Morty’s testicles from his mouth as the younger male’s cock took up more space. The older man continued to lick and suck on Morty’s erection, causing pre to begin forming at the tip.

Rick began bobbing his head up and down on Morty’s dick, and smiled when the boy began to squirm a little in his sleep. Rick kept his eyes trained to Morty’s face, waiting to see Morty’s reaction when the boy awoke. He didn’t have to wait too long as the pleasure was was too intense for him to remain in dreamland. The boy’s eyes slowly fluttered open and as his vision adjusted, he saw the blue-haired scientist between his legs with a mouth full of his dick.

“Rick!” Morty gasped, “W-w-w-wait, w-w-what a-are you do- oooh…”

Morty’s startled yelped quickly became a relaxed coo as Rick gave a long sensuous lick under his shaft. Morty reached down embedded his fingers into Rick’s hair, looking into the older man’s eyes lustily. Rick smiled mischievously around Morty’s member as he pulled off and began licking the brunets’s weeping slit, reducing Morty into a wiggling keening mess. He couldn’t help but to gather Rick’s hair in his fist as his grandfather drove him wild.

“Aaahhh… aahhhh…. ahhh R-r-r-r-Rick….. Rick! Please I-I-I’m gonna cum! I.. ooooohhh I-I don’t wanna y-yet….. I-I want to taste yours, Rick!.”

To Morty’s relief Rick ceased his relentless attack and smiled up at the boy. The older man crawled up so that he was face to face with Morty. Rick leaned down and captured Morty’s partially parted lips with his. Morty didn’t care if he could taste himself, he was finally kissing rick. The kiss went from gentle to a rough and desperate make-out session that left both of them panting for breath. Giving Morty a warm smile, the older man sat up and removed his upper apparel before laying down beside Morty to remove the rest of his cloths.

Getting the idea, Morty scrambled down to help Rick rid himself of pants and underwear. He was too close as he pulled down Rick’s briefs and felt a hard wet slap on his chin that dragged against his cheek. Morty reeled back in surprise and Rick laughed at the spectacle.

“Bwaahahahaha.. haaa haa haahahaha… oohooohoo, oooh… S-sorry for laughing but that was some funny shit right there. Now, now don’t make- don’t pout like that, there is no need. You reaction was too cute. C’mere.”

Rick pulled Morty up for another kiss and patted his head which quickly brought back a smile on the younger male’s face. Having his confidence renewed, he went back to Rick’s erection. He had fantasied about Rick’s cock for so long, but it was way bigger than he imagined. He could feel himself begin to drool as kept his eyes fixated on the throbbing length. Rick chuckled quietly and reached down to being stroking and waving it around, hoping to snap Morty out of his trance and get to the good pat. It worked and Morty batted the older man’s hands away so he could have at the tempting treat. He leaned down and kissed the tip of the swollen dick, as Rick patted his head in encouragement. Morty looked up at Rick and smiled adorably as he gave timid kitten licks to the shaft before running his tongue lewdly up and down. Rick bit his lip, not only did it feel really good, but Morty was making such an eroticly cute face as well.

Morty was living out his fantasy as he worshiped Rick with his mouth. Frinst running his tongue over every inch in every direction before lapping up the precum that had formed and taking in as much of Rick in his mouth as he could. Rick was huge and he was gagging as he tried to take it all in. He felt Rick grab his hair and pull him back up until a comfortable amount of Rick’s meat in his mouth.

“D-don’t push yourself, Morty. Maybe some day you’ll be able to take it all, but for now don’t over do-don’t make it so that you aren’t enjoying it. You’re doing so good just-just like this. Your my good boy. My sweet and sexy boy.”

Morty mumbled happily with a mouthful of dick; happy that Rick was showing concern for him and caring about him. To compensate, Morty paused to wet his hand with his saliva and wrap it around the base before going back down on his grandfather. Morty used all the techniques he learned while masturbating to stimulate Rick as he bobbed his head up and down the amount he could fit into his Mouth. From the gasps and curses Rick was muttering under his breath Morty could tell he was doing a good job. But when he looked up and saw how red-faced, and debauched Rick looked he moaned on cock in his mouth and felt his own throb between his legs. The brunette felt the older man run fingers in his hair and he stopped to look up. Rick was panting.

“Oh-oh god, M-M-morty, I don’t know how much-how much more I can take… I want to suck your sweet little cock again. Lay-lay on your side and bring your hips to my face. We-we’re going to 69 this shit.”

Morty blushed as Rick’s erection fell from his mouth. He couldn’t believe he was about to get the best of both roles. He got in to position and let out a squeakwhen Rick dove in to lick between his legs. Morty squirmed and squealed, butRick held him firmly by the hips. Luckily, Rick mercifully paused his actions to allow Morty the chance to snuggle up close to Rick’s lower half and retake the gloriousgirth. There were slurping and sucking sounds intermingled between moans and cries as both worked to bring each other to orgasm. Just as Morty was about to reach his peak, Rick stopped his actions. Morty nuzzled against Rick’s musky sac and gave out a whimper in confusion. Rick had an answer as he kissed along Morty’s thighs,

“I’m pretty sure your gonna be out of it once you cum, and I don’t want to to get sloppy down there or-or fall asleep with the job half done. Make me come first, and I’ll promise that you will see stars.”

With an incentive like that, how could Morty refuse. He work hard to give Rick the best blowjob he could give and was rewarded with Ricks breathy moans and praises. Morty sucked while his hands fondled Rick’s balls.

“OH FUCK! Gahh!”

Rick’s ubrupted cry was the only warning Morty had before hot salty liquid suddenly filled his mouth. Rick came so much Moray just couldn’t swallow it all and had to pull back, causing the rest to splash onto his face. Rick took a peak at Morty between his legs to see the boy glazed with his semen and a little after spurt sprayed one last dollop on Morty’s cheek. Rick could almost laugh at the comically adorable sight in front of him, but thought against it for Morty’s sake. After all he still had a promise to fulfill. Taking Morty’s leaking pink length back into his mouth, he hollowed out his cheeks and resumed pleasuring his little cinnamon bun, gently caressing hairless pick package with one of his hands. Morty allowed himself to lose himself to the pleasure as he felt that familiar feeling start to build.

“Ohmygosh Oh my gosh Rick! Aaaahhh i-i-it feels sooooo goooood…Ohhhhh ahhhh… haaaaa…. R-r-r-rick I’m close, I’msoclose.”

Rick decided to have one last bit of fun with Morty. Smearing one of his pinkies in the drool that coated his mouth and Morty’s dick, he sneakily brought his hand to Morty’s backdoor and pressed his pinky into Morty’s untouched depths. The sudden intrusion inside brought Morty over the edge and he cried out Ricks name as the older man swallowed every creamy white blast that erupted from the dick in his mouth. Rick was right, Morty was dazed and seeing stars. He barely had the strength to crawl up so that his head was against Ricks still heaving chest. The scientist wrapped his arms around his precious little mink and held him close, bringing one of Morty’s two pillows for the boy to rest his head on. Once Morty’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Rick chuckled as he ran his hands through Morty’s hair. With his device still emiting heat there was no need for covers, and soon both Rick and Morty were sleeping comfortably in each other’s arms.


End file.
